Si me voy
by Asakura-kun
Summary: cuando ocurre algo inesperado para todos, que tiene como consecuencia que el corazon de Kuroko se hiciera pedazos... como superar ese sufrimiento... en donde buscar esa respuesta? "estare contigo siempre... no te dejare solo ni un momento... porque te amo demasiado" "idiota"sonrio como un idiota a pesar de que salian lagrimas de su rostro AoKuro leve KagaKise
1. Chapter 1

Observo detenidamente el paisaje... El sol era demasiado brillante para su gusto, por alguna razón sentía nostalgia y eso no le gustaba

El viento acariciaba su rostro suavemente relajando lo un poco. Volteo la mirada y vio la escuela en donde estudio en secundaria: Teiko. Se sorprendió al volver a ver ese lugar... Nunca pensó en volver a este lugar en donde tuvo tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos….

Camino a paso lento por el nerviosismo que sentía. Volver a entrar allí, en donde pasaron tantas cosas, tantos momentos tristes, en donde sufrió y que trataba de olvidar...

Fue directamente al gimnasio de la primera categoría, amaba estar en ese sitio todos los días luego de clases, para jugar con sus amigos... Al entrar observo una persona en medio de la cancha. Se intentó acercar un poco más y se sorprendió al ver a Aomine, alto y moreno, con ojos de un azul profundo hermoso y su sonrisa, aquella que solo la mostraba cuando estaba junto a él. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Verlo de esa manera lo hacía muy feliz.

"Tetsu, juega conmigo"

Se paralizo al escuchar su voz tan profunda. Sólo atino a mirarlo directamente a los ojos para luego asentir y empezar a caminar hacia el...

"Aomine-kun "

Casi lo alcanzaba cuando la escena se desvaneció completamente para aparecer en la parte trasera de la escuela... Ahora llovía

Estaba desconcertado... Un dolor fuerte en el pecho apareció de repente haciendo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza... ¿qué sucedía?

"No te necesito"

"estorbas"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a su luz, que lo miraba molesto

"¿qué…. estás diciendo?"

Kuroko lo miro tristemente, ¿porque tenía que vivir ese momento de nuevo? Cuando la persona que más amaba lo trataba de esa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba, de que solo era un estorbo cuando estaba en la cancha, que no podía ayudarlo aunque se esforzara al máximo …

"que no te necesito "

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras empezaba a temblar... No quería que sucediera de nuevo...

"yo si te necesito "

Alcanzo a susurrar esas palabras mientras el Moreno se alejaba dejándolo sólo en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente... Lo recordaba, desde ese día trato de que nadie viera sus emociones, no quería ser herido de nuevo...

"Aomine-kun"

También lo había decidido, haría que el Moreno volviera a ser como antes, el Aomine que tanto amaba...

La escena se esfumó rápidamente, pero esta vez estaba en un parque muy hermoso . Los pétalos de sakura caían graciosamente por todos lados, una escena muy hermosa...

Se levantó como pudo, aún con el dolor en el pecho y miro a Aomine sonriendo suavemente mientras se iba acercando poco a poco al menor... ¿qué significaba esto?

"Tetsu"

Kuroko estaba paralizado, quería que Aomine lo volviera a notar, que estuviera con él , quería ayudarlo….

"Si te noto Tetsu"

Tembló al escuchar esas palabras...

"Aomine-kun"

"fui un idiota, te pido disculpas. Pero te sigo amando, quiero estar contigo"

Corrió hacia el Moreno para lanzarse encima de él y empezar a llorar. Ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos. Amaba tanto a Aomine, por eso había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo , aunque dijera que era un esfuerzo inútil, él lo intentaría , haría lo posible para volver a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro…

"Te amo Tetsu"

"yo también Aomine-kun . Nunca deje de hacerlo"

Lo vio directamente a los ojos quedándose estático, esos ojos azul profundo que lo enamoraron. Era su Aomine y no quería que lo abandonara de nuevo...

"me quedare contigo "

Kuroko lo dijo muy seguro, haciendo al Moreno sonreír...

"Nunca te abandonare Tetsu"

Tomo su rostro suavemente para besar sus labios de una forma tierna... Extrañaba esa sensación. Se separaron y Aomine lo abrazo más fuerte

"Perdóname Tetsu... Te amo..."

¿Por qué lloraba? ...

Limpio sus lágrimas suavemente mientras su pecho dolía más fuerte... ¿Qué sucedía?

"nunca te odie. No hay nada que perdonar"

Aomine vio las pequeñas lágrimas del menor y las limpio suavemente... Le dolía que llorara por el

"te amo Tetsu "

"me hace feliz escuchar eso. También te amo... Estaré contigo siempre"

Aomine tomo su mano suavemente para empezar a caminar juntos observando el paisaje... Kuroko sólo tomaba la mano del mayor más fuerte... Todo parecía tan irreal... No quería alejarse de Aomine nuca más

"¿a dónde vamos Aomine-kun?"

El Moreno lo miro sonriendo suavemente para luego mostrarle el hermoso paisaje que se veía al frente...

Una pradera hermosa, los árboles de sakura agitándose suavemente mientras a lo lejos se veía un río hermoso haciendo a Kuroko emocionarse

"es... Hermoso"

Aomine sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro sorprendido de su sombra... Amaba ver ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro... Era el único que las había visto...

"¿nos quedaremos aquí?"

Aomine asintió suavemente abrazando a su sombra para luego besarla en la frente ... Kuroko cada vez se sentía más ligero , el dolor en el pecho había desaparecido completamente al abrazar al Moreno ...

" ¿sabes algo?" Kuroko lo miro curioso mientras el moreno solo lo abrazaba más fuerte "me sentía tan solo cuando me separe de ti. no hubo ni un solo día en el que no pensara en ti, en como estabas, como te seguías sintiendo por lo que te hice, me di cuenta de que te hice mucho daño pero en ese momento no pensé las cosas …" Aomine lo miro de nuevo sonriendo suavemente " en ese momento pensaba que nadie podía vencerme y que era inútil esforzarse … pero gracias a ti, en ese juego , cambiaste mi manera de pensar y me hiciste darme cuenta de mis errores , gracias"

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko susurro sorprendido , era la primera vez que escucha a Aomine expresarse de esa manera

"desde ese entonces he pasado preciosos momentos junto a ti y no me arrepiento de nada" rio suavemente "eres… lo que se dice… mi persona destinada… o algo así" beso de nuevo sus labios suavemente

"y tú la mía" fue lo que pudo responder mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El moreno las limpio con suavidad. Se abrazaron más fuerte mientras el menor cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el aroma del mayor, sentía que podía estar de esa manera para siempre. Sus preocupaciones se iban esfumando poco a poco y cada vez se sentía más ligero. Llego a una conclusión, no importa lo que pasara, estaría junto al moreno "no dejare que te vayas de nuevo" se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, pero estaba bien, ya no importaba nada…

"Prométeme algo Tetsu "

Kuroko abrió los ojos y lo miro algo curioso, pero aun así asintió suavemente…

"prométeme que vivirás, que a pesar de todo lo que pase, trates de ser feliz. Que a pesar de todo lo que te suceda, aprendas algo de esas experiencias"

" ¿Por qué dices eso Aomine-kun?"

"promételo, por favor"

La mirada suplicante del Moreno lo puso nervioso, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas ahora...?

"lo prometo Aomine-kun . Seré feliz a pesar de todo, porque Estaré a tu lado"

Aomine suspiro algo aliviado para luego besar a su sombra en los labios suavemente poniéndose más feliz al ver que el otro le correspondía " me hace feliz escuchar eso"

"yo siempre estaré contigo Tetsu "

Kuroko vio que Aomine se empezaba a desvanecer

"¡ Aomine-kun ! No te vayas! ¿Qué sucede?"

Tomo su mano fuertemente...¿por qué se alejaba de nuevo ? No podía permitirlo….

"me adelantare primero, pero te estaré esperando Tetsu. Se feliz, nunca te rindas. Te amo"

Desapareció lentamente dejando al menor completamente sólo... Estaba sorprendido, el dolor en el pecho apareció de nuevo…

Todo se volvió negro para el...

-oko...

-uroko...

-¡Kuroko! - abrió los ojos repentinamente encontrándose con Kagami , lo miraba muy asustado

-¡doctor! Ya está estable! - dijo una mujer que no conocía a su lado... ¿Estaba en un hospital?

\- gracias a Dios...- miro al peli celeste aliviado - que bueno... Creí que no querías seguir aquí pequeño - dijo suspirando para luego mirar al pelirrojo - puede estar tranquilo, todo está bien - Kagami sólo suspiro aliviado - los dejare un momento ...

\- Kuroko ... Estaba muy preocupado - susurro Kagami tomando la mano del menor , que sólo miraba desconcertado al mayor ...

\- ¿dónde estoy?- susurro tratando de levantarse más el dolor se lo impidió – ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto adolorido, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo…

\- tuviste un accidente – susurro Kagami algo serio… había algo más detrás de esas palabras… ¿cierto?... la expresión de Kagami lo decía todo….- un auto con un conductor ebrio colapso con ustedes…- explico serio el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba – los demás están afuera… los buscare-Kagami se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando a un Kuroko confundido

¿Ustedes? Eso significaba….

-Kuroko- Kagami entro junto con los demás que solo miraban al peli azul preocupado. Todos estaban ahí, o casi todos ….

\- qué bueno que despertaste Kurokochii- Kise sonrió aliviado mientras se acercaba al menor. Kuroko al verlo pudo notar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…

-Kise-kun- lo miro desconcertado…lo observo detenidamente y se percató de algo- ¿dónde está Aomine-kun?-pregunto preocupado …el moreno se estaba retrasando, o ¿acaso sus amigos no le informaron que había pasado..? - ¿dónde está?-pregunto de nuevo viendo como Kise lloraba silenciosamente , miro a Midorima que solo ocultaba su rostro , Momoi solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y Akashi junto con Murasakibara miraban al suelo…-Kagami-kun … ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto nervioso mientras se levantaba como podía y miraba a Kagami, ya no importaban sus heridas, quería saber del moreno…

-Kuroko- kagami negó suavemente mientras Kuroko solo se sorprendia, no podía ser cierto…. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kagami preocupado viendo como Kuroko , se quitaba las intravenosas y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación… -¡Kuroko!-Kagami lo tomo del hombro pero Kuroko lo empujo

-no me toques- dijo serio mientras caminaba buscando al moreno… no lo creía… habían hecho esa promesa… no podía romperla así como así…-Aomine-kun- susurro antes de caer al suelo desmayado…


	2. Recuerdos

los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

disfruten el capitulo !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos lentamente visualizando el lugar… estaba en su departamento… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Solo recordaba que había estado en el hospital…pero todo se volvió obscuro en un instante, su dolor en el pecho no paraba…

Se levantó de la cama como pudo y miro a los lados… una foto reposaba en la mesa de noche, muy conocida para él, que tantos recuerdos le traían … escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina poniéndolo alerta… ¿seria?...

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina … Aomine seguramente estaría haciendo desastres de nuevo y debería ayudarlo…sonrió suavemente mientras llegaba a la entrada de la cocina encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba….

-Aomine-kun- susurro mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caia de rodillas..

-¡Kuroko! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami preocupado corriendo hacia el para tomar sus hombros suavemente …

Lo recordó…. Aomine estaba …

-…- empezó a llorar amargadamente mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Kagami que solo acariciaba su espalda suavemente…

-Kuroko-susurro lastimosamente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte…le dolía verlo en ese estado tan deplorable

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-pregunto cómo pudo el menor mientras temblaba…

\- dos días- respondió el mayor mientras lo seguía abrazando…

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto de nuevo

-hoy es su funeral… debemos alistarnos- el menor asintió y se levantó como pudo ayudado por el mayor para ir hacia el cuarto…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba parado en frente de su tumba.. Todos los demás se habían ido para darle privacidad, Kagami permanecía lejos pero lo observaba por si ocurría algo…

Miraba la lápida con mucho dolor y rabia… ¿Por qué ahora? No podían arrebatarle algo tan indispensable en su vida de esa manera… ¿Por qué? … solo esa pregunta se repetía en su cabeza…

Se arrodillo frente a la lápida mientras lloraba amargadamente… esto no podía estar sucediendo ahora…

-Kuroko-Kagami se había acercado a él para colocarse a su lado…

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué no yo?- susurro suavemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – todo iba muy bien… compramos esa casa para nosotros, estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad y él le enseñaba a los niños basket… no entiendo por qué me tuvieron que arrebatar mi felicidad – lloraba amargadamente mientras Kagami lo miraba serio … no tenía palabras para ayudar a Kuroko en su sufrimiento…-no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo- susurro cerrando los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagami

-¡no digas eso!- lo tomo de los hombros fuertemente- ¡él te protegió!… ¡no digas eso a la ligera!-Kagami grito molesto- ¡vive! ¿crees que le hubiera gustado verte así?- bajo la voz y lo miro algo frustrado- imagino como debes de sentirte, pero si piensas en esas cosas, ¿Cómo se sentiría el?-susurro suavemente

-aunque lo digas así- susurro Kuroko limpiando sus lágrimas- por que sacrificarse por mí-miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta

\- eso es muy obvio, te amaba- Kuroko levanto la vista y vio a Kagami sorprendido – cuando amas a alguien , haces lo que sea por esa persona- susurro sonriendo suavemente

Era cierto… ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ….

-pero…-lloro silenciosamente mientras era abrazado por Kagami…- soy un idiota…-susurro…. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de el… - Daiki- dijo su nombre esperando ser escuchado…el viento acaricio suavemente su rostro como si tratara de calmarlo… quizás era su imaginación , pero podía sentir la calidez de Daiki…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegaron a la casa del peli azul… Kuroko se sentó en el sillón mientras era observado por Kagami. El pelirrojo, como su mejor amigo, no quería dejarlo solo en esa situación, quien sabe que haría el menor en un momento de tristeza. Lo comprendía pero no podía ayudarlo, el único que podía hacer algo ya no está…

-Kagami-kun, gracias por acompañarme – Kuroko lo miro serio- pero ya no es necesario-susurro.

\- no te dejare solo- dijo decidido mientras se sentaba a su lado- me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor- sonrió suavemente

-no quiero ser una molestia- lo miro con ese rostro deplorable que hacía que el corazón de Kagami se hiciera añicos-no quisiera molestarlos ni a ti ni a Kise-kun…

\- ¿de qué hablas? No eres una molestia- dijo serio- Kise y yo estaremos contigo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina- preparare algo de comer, espera aquí- dejo a Kuroko solo

Suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños… se sentía tan frustrado… ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? No podía pensar en ningún otra cosa, solo recuerdos del pasado ocupaban su mente

"_Tetsu… vamos juntos- tomo la mano del menor y se empezaron encaminar por unas calles desconocidas para el peli azul_

_-¿A dónde vamos Aomine-kun?-pregunto curioso pero divertido por la expresión del moreno mientras caminaban_

_-cierra los ojos- beso su frente y dio la orden siendo obedecida por el menor, siguieron caminando llegando a un vecindario muy lindo, uno de los más hermosos de la cuidad, el moreno estaba seguro de que esto le encantaría a su amante_

_-no entiendo por qué tanto misterio- dijo serio el menor mientras seguía caminando junto al mayor_

_-ya casi llegamos- se detuvieron y Aomine miro detenidamente al menor… se veía tan adorable con esa expresión en su rostro que no pudo evitar besar sus labios_

_-si esta era la sorpresa te golpeare- susurro Kuroko sonriendo suavemente_

_\- eso fue muy cruel- rio suavemente- abre los ojos- el menor los abrió lentamente encontrándose con una gran casa, muy hermosa. Era la casa que habían ido a ver hace una semanas pero que no podían comprar porque era muy costosa- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Aomine-kun? ¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir?-pregunto un poco desanimado pero al ver a expresión emocionada del moreno hizo que se desconcertara…_

_-nada de eso- busco en sus bolsillos y saco un par de llaves para dárselas al menor, que solo las miro sorprendido- bienvenido a nuestra nueva casa-la expresión del peli azul era de asombro total…._

_-mientes-susurro_

_-claro que no- sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba_

_-pero… no teníamos el dinero-lo miro sorprendido y emocionado_

_-soy jugador profesional de basket, solo tuve que pedir que me pagaran adelantado-explico riendo- estaremos cortos de dinero por un tiempo, pero empezaremos con algo- miro la expresión del menor…_

_-¿por qué?- solo pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-_

_-porque tu amabas esta casa, por eso lo hice- explico sin más mientras se acercaba al menor_

_-idiota-Lo abrazo suavemente mientras lloraba de la felicidad- gracias-fue lo que dijo mientras Aomine solo correspondía el abrazo gustoso…- con mi sueldo de la escuela nos mantendremos un tiempo- dijo viéndolo_

_\- No importa-lo beso suavemente…"_

-Kurokochii- abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kise- Kurokochii- lo abrazo suavemente… ¿Por qué? La respuesta estaba en esas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro… ese había sido un momento precioso para el…el día que empezaron a vivir juntos independientemente – vamos al baño… te ayudare a tomar una ducha- lo ayudo a levantarse , todavía Kuroko seguía débil por el accidente, gracias a que Midorima había hablado con el doctor pudo regresar a su casa , pero solo bajo la condición de que el mismo peli verde lo revisara todos los días para ver su condición, también que alguien se quedara cuidándolo, para eso estaban Kise y Kagami… gracias a eso pudo despedirse de su amante…

Luego del baño y de comer se fue a la cama que antes compartía con el moreno y se cubrió con las mantas, Kise y Kagami utilizaron la habitación que estaba junto a esa para descansar y asegurarse de que Kuroko estuviera bien ..

-Taiga- Kise abrazo a su compañero mientras estaban acostados en la cama- estoy muy triste- susurro

-lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su pareja…

-la vida a veces es muy injusta- susurro-ver a Kurokochii de esa manera me hace sentir horrible-toco los cabellos del pelirrojo que estaba serio- perder a la persona que más amas…no imagino el dolor que debe de sentir-Kagami lo abrazo más fuerte

-yo tampoco… -abrazo más fuerte al rubio- no quiero sentir esa sensación- beso su frente con cariño- pero debemos apoyarlo en lo que podamos…-el rubio asintió – vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día duro…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad ! soy un poco nueva en fanfiction por eso se me hace un poco difícil subir los capítulos u.u

espero que disfruten leyendo este fic , asi como yo disfrute mucho al escribirlo *.*

dejen comentarios :) nos leemos pronto !


	3. cementerio

holaaaa! aqui esta el nuevo cap ! espero lo disfruten !

los personajes no me pertenecen ... son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

-/*************************************************

Pasaron dos semanas, Kise y Kagami se seguían quedando con el peli azul, ayudándolo a limpiar, haciéndole comida y tratando de animarlo. Kuroko seguía decaído y no casi no salía de su habitación, eso preocupaba a sus amigos. Midorima veía mejoras en su estado físico, pero observo algo que le preocupo, Kuroko se desmayaba frecuentemente y a veces dormía más de lo normal, algo sucedía que los doctores del hospital no habían notado. A él le hubiera encantado revisarlo primero, pero el estado en el que había entrado al hospital era tan grave que no hubo tiempo de esperarlo… tendría que preguntarle al doctor Ogiwara si noto algunas anormalidades o en tal caso hacerle unos exámenes.

También había notado que su estado emocional iba decayendo más rápido, era normal, tendría que darle mucho apoyo como amigos que eran…

-….- se encontraba sentado observando una fotografía, a Aomine se le había ocurrido tomarla cuando recién se habían mudado, como recuerdo de la primera meta de sus vidas, algo muy cursi pero que increíblemente fue pensado por el peli azul…

Todavía recordaba cuando estaban recién mudados…

"más a la derecha-Aomine coloco el sofá en donde el menor le había indicado- perfecto- sonrió suavemente

-eres muy meticuloso Tetsu- suspiro algo cansado el moreno mientras se sentaba

\- quiero que todo quede perfecto- sonrió suavemente colocándose a su lado- ¿qué te parece si descansamos? Hare algo de comer- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del más alto

-quedémonos así un rato- susurro sonriendo Aomine – me gusta estar así contigo- el menor solo sonrió en respuesta

\- haz estado muy cursi estos días- rio suavemente-¿acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento

-he pensado muchas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente- muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo- sonrió suavemente- pero… todo a su tiempo… ¿vale?- Kuroko solo asintió

-¿podrías decirme al menos una de esas cosas?- pregunto curioso mirando al mayor que solo rio

-te la puedo decir- empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba al menor- o… ¿prefieres hacerla?-Kuroko se sonrojo

\- pervertido- dijo fingiendo molestia – prefiero al Aomine-kun tierno- dijo levantándose siendo seguido por el otro."

-Kuroko – levanto la vista y observo a Kagami en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja de comida- aquí está el almuerzo, Kise lo preparo para ti, así que no se si esta bueno o no- Kuroko sonrió suavemente mientras lo miraba

-muchas gracias- susurro mirando a su amigo que se acercaba para entregárselo-Kise-kun e preocupa demasiado – dijo mirando la bandeja

-es normal, no estás pasando por el mejor momento- Kagami explico serio- te queremos ayudar…

-Kagami-kun ha cambiado- Kagami lo miro desconcertado-en secundaria me hubieras mandado al demonio si seguía con mi actitud- Kagami lo miro mientras reía fuertemente- Kise-kun te ha puesto blando-el peli azul lo miraba sonriendo suavemente

\- creo que si- afirmo serio- aunque eso no significa que no te golpeare cuando no te comportes- rio

-gracias por estar conmigo-Kuroko susurro suavemente mirando a su amigo que solo sonreía.

-somos mejores amigos – acaricio su cabeza suavemente mientras se levantaba- ayudare a Kise a limpiar la cocina, termina de comer todo- salió de la habitación dejando a Kuroko solo…

Termino de comer tranquilamente mientras miraba la televisión para tratar de distraerse mas no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que el accidente que había ocurrido semanas atrás… tenia vagos recuerdos de ese dia, no recordaba que fue lo que paso, como ocurrió, ni la expresión del moreno … nada, como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todos esos recuerdos….

-quisiera recordarlo, al menos tendría una última imagen de ti, Daiki- susurro dejando el plato aun lado mientras cerraba los ojos….- ¿ si estuvieras tú en mi lugar, que harías?-pregunto al aire mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo- me siento tan solo….- susurro bajito…- vamos- se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la sala para encontrarse con Kise , que sonrió al verlo…- Kise-kun – susurro viendo al rubio que asentía

\- vamos entonces- le dio su abrigo y se colocó el suyo para abrir la puerta encontrándose con kagami en la entrada

\- ¿puedes caminar solo?- pregunto algo preocupado el mayor acercándose a Kuroko, sus heridas todavía dolían, pero nada comparado al dolor en el pecho que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo

\- si me canso, te lo diré- caminaba a paso lento seguido de los otros dos que lo miraban algo preocupados…

Llegaron hasta el cementerio y subieron una pequeña colina hasta llegar a la lápida que decía ese nombre que tantos recuerdos le traían al oji azul. Kagami y Kise lo miraron desde lejos pensando que era lo mejor para el pequeño estar solo…

Kuroko coloco unas rosas azules a un lado, y limpio suavemente la lápida dejándola reluciente para luego sentarse a su lado y mirarla detenidamente…

-hola – saludo suavemente mientras la miraba – Kise-kun y Kagami –kun están junto a mi todos los días, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme solo todo el tiempo- dijo suspirando pesadamente- estando en esa casa, donde tenemos tantos recuerdos , me hace daño- limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro- no tenerte a mi lado es doloroso…. No tengo motivos para seguir ¿qué puede hacer un debilucho como yo? – cerro los ojos suavemente- trato de aparentar estar bien con mis amigos, pero no creo que aguante mucho…-susurro- si tan solo pudiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo… - se abrazó a sí mismo- te extraño tanto …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que se encontraba en el sillón , se había desmayado de nuevo.. Vio a Kise colocando una toalla en su frente, tenía fiebre… eso era nuevo… Midorima lo revisaba cuidadosamente , su rostro mostraba preocupación extrema …

-Kuroko- Midorima al ver que el más bajo despertó suspiro aliviado- Kise me llamo asustado, te desmayaste cuando estabas en el cementerio – explico al peli azul que solo cerro los ojos adolorido- esto no pinta nada bien .- comento mirando a Kise- ¿se está alimentando bien?- Kise asintió mientras el doctor solo miraba de nuevo a Kuroko- Kuroko… sé que estas deprimido por todo lo que ha pasado… pero si sigues así… te enfermaras- dijo preocupado

\- no me importa- admitió ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Midorima

-Kuroko- lo miro molesto

\- no sabes lo que he sentido- dijo molesto- perder a la persona que más amas es lo peor, no poder compartir más con ella, no sentir su calor, no reír, no….- empezó a llorar, quizás era a causa de la fiebre, pero ya no aguantaba más- estoy solo… completamente solo- lloraba desconsoladamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Midorima….- estoy solo….- dijo respirando agitadamente antes de cerrar los ojos…

-Kise- el rubio lo miro asustad- si esto sigue así, deberemos llevarlo de nuevo al hospital – susurro serio mirando al otro…- esto está empeorando…

-Kurokochii- se acercó al mencionado y se sentó a su lado – me siento un inútil… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo Midorimachii- lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Midorima solo miraba al suelo sin saber que decir…

\- solo debemos asegurarnos de que no cometa ninguna tontería- dijo serio…

/-/

un poco fuerte!

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic !

nos leemos en la proxima !

dejen un comentario... me anima a seguir ! jeje


	4. solo

buenas ! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap ! disfruten !

disculpen la tardanza !

* * *

"_Tetsu, ¿qué pasaría si yo muriera?- esa pregunta lo dejo fuera de lugar…_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?- dijo serio el otro mientras le ofrecía una taza de café y se sentaba a su lado…._

_-solo es una pregunta- dijo algo pensativo- si tu murieras, yo no lloraría – dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

_\- eso es cruel- dijo el menor algo enojado haciendo reír al mayor._

_\- quiero decir, trataría de seguir viviendo, porque al saber que sigues aquí- señalo su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón-que todos esos recuerdos se encuentran en mi corazón, seguiría adelante…por ti … porque sé que no te gustaría que me vieras triste- sonrió abrazando al menor- ¿ tu harías lo mismo?-pregunto curioso mirando al menor que seguía pensativo_

_\- creo que si - sonrió suavemente- pero no entiendo por qué sacaste ese tema- dijo mirándolo curioso- eres extraño- sonrió mientras el menor lo besaba. Nunca se había preguntado eso, ellos todavía eran jóvenes y todavía quedaba mucho hasta que llegara la muerte…._

_\- por nada-rio suavemente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte " un pequeño presentimiento nada más "fue lo que pensó el moreno mientras abrazaba más fuerte al menor"_

_\- pensar en cosas complicadas te hará daño… no estás acostumbrado-rio suavemente mientras se levantaba y corría del moreno que lo perseguía fingiendo molestia_

_\- Tetsu bastardo… me las pagaras… - fue detrás de el mientras sonreía"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

Se levantó del sofá como pudo… aun la fiebre no bajaba del todo…observó a Kise que estaba durmiendo a su lado… lo miro algo triste para caminar hacia la cocina… no había rastros de Kagami así que no había nadie que lo detuviera… observo detenidamente por unos momentos ese lugar… ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás…

Tomo el cuchillo más afilado que vio y lo observo detenidamente… esta era su única salida… para estar en paz… sentirse sin tristeza…la opción más factible…

-lo siento Daiki- susurro deprimido mientras miraba el objeto…- no quiero seguir sintiéndome solo-susurro mientras colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello con su mano temblorosa…- no hay más vida para mí- dijo serio…

-Kurokochii…- se paralizo al escuchar a Kise -¿que …. Estas haciendo? Miro nervioso al menor

\- esta es la única manera – dijo mirando al rubio…

-detente- se estaba acercando poco a poco

-necesito salir de este sufrimiento….-ya estaba decidido

-¡detente!- Kise grito al ver a Kuroko cerrando los ojos…

La sangre se esparció por el suelo dejando a Kise sorprendido…. Kagami había tomado el cuchillo por el filo con su mano para quitárselo a Kuroko…

-¿qué diablos crees que haces idiota?- grito molesto empujando al menor que solo estaba paralizado… Kise lloraba asustado…- esto….- tiro el cuchillo a un lado-¡es de cobardes!- estaba molesto… que Kuroko pensara en hacer eso…- eres un idiota… ¿cómo se sentiría Kise si hicieras eso? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Yo? ¡No pienses en ti solamente! – Kuroko lo miro serio… - ¡enfrenta las cosas, Aomine fue más valiente que tú! ¡Idiota!- grito molesto….

-…-miro a Kise que solo lloraba desconsoladamente, Kagami solo lo miraba molesto… - no puedo hacerlo…- susurro serio viendo a Kagami pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo adolorido…

-¡Kuroko! – se acercó y observo el gesto adolorido del menor- ¡Kise llama a Midorima rápido!- grito asustado mientras Kise asentía… - resiste Kuroko- dijo Kagami tomándolo en brazos…

Lo llevaron al hospital en donde se encontraba Midorima de turno rápidamente y lo internaron…Kagami y Kise estuvieron toda la noche esperando noticias del pequeño….

-Taiga- Kagami lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras el rubio lloraba… pensar que Kuroko estuvo a punto de…. Como le molestaba…

\- todo estará bien Kise… no te preocupes- beso su frente mientras lo seguía consolando…

Midorima , luego de un rato salió a la sala de espera algo cansado….

-No fue nada grave… solo una descomposición…- dijo – le inyectamos nutrientes para mejorar su condición y mandamos a hacer unos exámenes- explico viendo como los otros dos suspiraban aliviados- no estaré seguro hasta ver los resultados de los exámenes…- tenía una idea de lo que podría estar pasándole al menor pero no estaría seguro hasta ver los resultados….

-¿qué es lo que tiene?-pregunto serio Kagami ante la mirada de Midorima…

-nada grave… - dijo serio- cuando este seguro se los diré- susurro sonriendo

Kuroko pasó dos días en el hospital recibiendo tratamientos dados por Midorima. Este lo visitaba todos los días para ver su condición… Kuroko se disculpó con Kise y Kagami por su actitud… recibió reprimendas de parte de los dos haciéndolo reír un poco…. Era verdad… no había pensado en ellos… en cómo se sentirían si el hiciera eso…

Recordó el sueño que había tenido… le prometió a Aomine que viviría…. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?... simple… sin el todo sería complicado….

Llego a su casa luego de una semana… no quería estar ahí… le traía tantos recuerdos… pero debía…

Le pidió a Kagami y a Kise que lo dejaran solo un día… quería limpiar la casa… acomodar todo perfectamente, para tratar de vivir esa vida que a su manera de verlo sería muy solitaria….

Kagami al ver los ojos de Kuroko sonrió… era un paso… pero lo había logrado….tomo a Kise de la mano y salió de la casa dejándolo solo…sabía que no haría nada imprudente…

Kuroko camino por toda la casa limpiando cada rincón asegurándose de no dejar nada sucio, la cocina, sala, el baño, el balcón, el cuarto de visitas, hasta llegar a su dormitorio…

Se quedó parado en la puerta sin atreverse a tocar nada… todo estaba ahí, la ropa que había utilizado el día anterior al accidente, sus perfumes, su toalla… todo…

Empezó a recoger poco a poco y con cuidado de no dañar nada…recogió y lavo toda la ropa para colocarla en el closet, acomodo debidamente todos sus cosas en la mesa de noche, coloco la toalla en donde siempre la colocaba el, limpio el balón de básquet y lo coloco en una esquina de la habitación, todo en perfecto orden… sacudió y limpio las sabanas y coloco unas nuevas para sentarse luego de terminar todo…

-creo que es todo- suspiro cansado abrazando su almohada, todavía tenía su aroma…

.

.

"_Tetsu…- lo abrazo por detrás mientras le susurraba a oído…- hay algo que tengo que decirte- susurro a un adormilado Kuroko_

_-¿Qué seria?-pregunto cerrando los ojos…_

_-lo diré- dijo serio- tengamos un hijo-Kuroko abrió los ojos de sobremanera mirando al moreno sorprendido_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto incrédulo mientras lo miraba…_

_-¿puedes, cierto? Entonces hagámoslo- dijo emocionado colocándose encima del menor…_

_-espera-dijo el menor nervioso_

_-¿no quieres?-pregunto algo decepcionado el mayor_

_-por supuesto que si- el mayor lo miro sorprendido-pero… ¿estás seguro?-pregunto con algo de temor… seguramente Aomine estaba bromeando…_

_-nunca he estado más seguro- sonrió feliz para luego besarle apasionadamente mientras que el menor correspondía gustoso….- estas muy ansioso- Aomine sonrió_

_-es tu culpa- se volvieron a besar…._

_Desde esa vez habían intentado numerosas veces sin resultado alguno… pero ellos seguían esperanzados de que algún día lo lograrían"_

_._

_._

-como hubiera deseado que eso hubiera pasado- susurro tocando su vientre algo melancólico…-oh-se percató de que la silla que estaba en el escritorio tenía una chaqueta colgada…- esa chaqueta… ¿estaba allí?- no la había visto… la tomo, pero al hacerlo una hoja cayo de uno de sus bolsillos….-¿ qué es esto?- la miro , era una especie de sobre… lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver la letra del moreno plasmada, y quedo paralizado a ver que decía para: Tetsuya…

Sus manos empezaron a temblar… una carta para el… de Aomine….

* * *

muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad mi fic ! disculpen por no actualizar antes ! estaba terminando un fic por el cumpleaños de Kuroko !(por si quieren curiosear aquí les dejo el enlace s/11011464/1/el-mejor-viaje)

Ahora si actualizare mas seguido este fic...

espero actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ! ...

gracias por sus comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

nos leemos prontooo !


	5. carta

hola! como están todos? feliz inicio de semana ! actualice lo mas rápido que pude !

la universidad te consume mucho tiempo u.u

en fin...

aquí les dejo el nuevo cap! espero lo disfruten !

* * *

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, suspiro para calmarse y leer la carta….

_Para : Tetsuya_

_De: Aomine / baka_

_Sonrió suavemente…_

_"Sé que es raro que yo escriba este tipo de cosas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara y no quiero que te preocupes pero… siento que la muerte se esté acercando a mí, ojala sea solo un presentimiento. Estos últimos días he tenido sueños extraños, en donde te dejaba solo. De solo pensar en ellos siento miedo, pero si no me desahogo en esta carta, explotare. Siento que algo me pasara en dos días, no sé cómo, pero tengo ese presentimiento._

_La vez que te hice esa pregunta era para estar seguro de que no me extrañarías si en algún momento yo me fuera…pero no me alivio oír tu respuesta… porque sé que no harías lo que dijiste , probablemente yo tampoco, pero dejare estos consejos para que no se te ocurran ideas locas de las cuales te arrepientas luego…_

_Lee con atención :_

_*Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que llores, quédate en silencio, sin decir palabras, y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma._

_Si sientes mi ausencia, no pronuncies nada, y casi en el aire, con paso muy fino, búscame en nuestra casa, en mis libros favoritos, en las notas que siempre te escribo cuando no estoy…_

_Puedes colocarte mis camisas, mi sweater, mi saco y puedes todos mis zapatos. Acuéstate en nuestra cama y toma mi almohada, también cuando haga frio haga frío, ponte mis bufandas._

_Te puedes comer todo el chocolate y beberte el vino que dejé guardado. Escucha ese tema que a mí me gustaba, y usa mi perfume._

_No me tengas lastima, no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de mi… ¿vale? Busca un lugar tranquilo, en donde solo se escuche el sonido del viento y respira profundamente, disfruta esa sensación, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y escucharte… no lo olvides…_

_Si me extrañas mucho, trata de no demostrarlo y búscame en los niños, el café, la radio y en el sitio ése donde me ocultaba , ese parque en donde siempre me escondía, en donde compartimos tantos momentos…._

_No pronuncies nunca la palabra muerte. A veces es más triste vivir olvidado que morir mil veces y ser recordado._

_Por sobre todas las cosas, siempre recuerda que estas vivo y debes seguir con tu vida, cumplir tus sueños. Recuerda que aunque no esté físicamente, estaré en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. Buscas nuevos sueños, explora nuevos lugares, no te detengas, sigue…sigue… hasta que tus no puedas más…_

_La llama encendida no se va a apagar por el simple hecho de que no esté más._

_Cuando yo me vaya, extiende tu mano, y estarás conmigo sellado en contacto, y aunque no me veas, y aunque no me palpes, sabrás que por siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Nos encontraremos algún día, lo prometo. Pero debes de ser paciente, y cuando ese día llegue nunca más me separare de ti… lo prometo_

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero la vergüenza no me deja. Así que Lo haré aquí:_

_Siempre te habrás preguntado por que deje el club de básquet profesional cuando estaba en la cima. Sé que no me creíste cuando dije que era porque me aburrí, y tenías razón… ahora te diré la verdad. Lo deje porque pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y no podía verte como quería… era doloroso para mí. Puede que me encante el básquet, y disfrute cada partido que jugué, pero, si no podía verte nada valía la pena._

_Ese día, en el que había renunciado, me habían hecho una propuesta en donde me ordenaban que me fuera a América por 1 año. Estaba sorprendido, pero al saber que no podría verte por un año, abandone completamente esa idea…_

_Ellos me reprendieron y me dijeron que esa era la única opción, pero había una solución muy fácil… renuncie… hubieras visto sus caras… pero no me arrepiento_

_Cuando llegue a casa y te vi en la cocina preparando la cena, sonriéndome de esa manera, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Corrí a abrazarte… ¿recuerdas? Tu rostro fue muy cómico, reí como un loco, y luego te bese. En ese momento me hice una promesa… jamás te abandonaría, porque eres demasiado importante para mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo… que tú eras mi nuevo sueño…_

_Estoy siendo muy cursi… lo se_

_Luego de eso empecé a enseñar a los chicos de la secundaria… era muy divertido verlos entrenar y verlos haciéndose más fuertes… me recordaba cuando estábamos en secundaria. La generación de los milagros unida, antes de que me pasara lo que me paso. Pero eso ya es pasado._

_Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora… estar contigo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido…_

_Si no pasa nada dentro de esos dos días que vienen, quemare esta carta y hare como si nada hubiera pasado…seguiremos con nuestras vidas…algún día te diré todo esto... tal vez cuando deje de ser un inmaduro. te pediré matrimonio como lo planee, en un jardín de flores de esas que te gustan….será fantástico…si de lo contrario estás leyendo esto, me habré ido, pero no de tu corazón ni de tu mente , estaré contigo siempre, no desperdicies tu vida, vívela al máximo, y ten por seguro que nos encontraremos Tetsu…_

_Con amor Daiki…."_

-eres… un idiota- Kuroko abrazó la carta y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-Daiki-¿Por qué tenía que ser así?- pensaste en mi hasta el último segundo… eres demasiado considerado…-abrazó más fuerte la carta… su corazón dolía mucho… que Daiki le escribiera eso, significaba mucho para el…observo de nuevo la chaqueta , la tomo y busco en sus bolsillos, llorando mientras sacaba de ellos una pequeña caja negra , que al abrirla , no era más que un anillo de bodas- tenías todo planeado… ¿cierto?- susurro sonriendo amargadamente mientras se colocaba el anillo en su dedo- por supuesto que acepto estar contigo- susurro suavemente- cuando nos volvamos a ver , te golpeare muy fuerte.- susurro limpiando sus lágrimas – hare una promesa… así que escucha con atención- susurro al aire, como si este lo escuchara atentamente- no hare de nuevo una tontería, buscare nuevas metas, nuevos sueños, avanzare, viviré – sonrió suavemente- nunca me rendiré- alzo su mano al aire, como si al hacerlo, tratara de alcanzar algo- y cuando te vea de nuevo, no te dejare ir jamás… así que hasta pronto Daiki- susurro llorando mientras se abrazaba a si mismo…

No importa lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, el seguiría viviendo y disfrutando de la vida…

Su celular empezó a sonar, limpió sus lágrimas y aclaro su garganta , nadie podía saber que había estado llorando como un niño…

-hola- su voz sonó calmada

-Kuroko- era Midorima del otro lado de la línea- ¿estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupado

-sí, no debes de preocuparte- susurro sonriendo haciendo que Midorima mirara el teléfono curioso

-¿ocurrió algo?- no pudo evitar preguntar… la voz de Kuroko sonaba temblorosa pero muy calmada…

-…- empezó a llorar de nuevo, no podía ocultar esos sentimientos – es solo que…- dejo las palabras al aire…

-voy a tu casa- dijo rápidamente el otro- ¿dónde está Kise y Kagami?- preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves y salía de la casa…

-salieron – dijo Kuroko como pudo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-los llamare- dijo- no te preocupes… ya voy para allá- sonrió- tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo algo serio

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el más bajo algo curioso

\- te lo diré en cuanto llegue… ¿vale?- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la casa…- y no sigas llorando… o te golpeare- dijo serio

\- esta…. Bien- susurro como pudo mientras colgaba y tomaba la chaqueta del moreno para abrazarla fuertemente mientras aspiraba su aroma… ahora debía de esperar al peli verde…¿ qué era lo que quería decirle?

* * *

SUSPENSOOOO! XD!

.

.

escribir esto no fue fácil! llore mientras lo hacia u.u este fic es muy triste :(

espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! se los agradezco mucho !

dejen comentarios ... me animan a seguir escribiendo ! *.*

lo mas seguro es que actualice el viernes! así que estén atentos !

esto se pone cada vez mas triste :(


	6. por fin

aquí el nuevo cap ! con un día de retraso ! disculpen !

en fin...

disfrutenlooo...

* * *

-adelante Midorima-kun- Midorima entro a la casa de Kuroko y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras el menor solo lo observaba- ¿tienes hambre? Hice algo de comida- susurro el de cabellos azules serios mientras lo miraba

-está bien – asintió el mayor cerrando los ojos algo preocupado- Kise y Kagami ya están por llegar- Kuroko solo asintió silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina siendo observado por Midorima

Midorima observo detenidamente el lugar… estaba limpio y ordenado como siempre. Cuando llamo a Kagami, este le había dicho que Kuroko les había pedido privacidad y ellos se lo habían concedido, el pelirrojo sabía que el menor no haría nada imprudente y por eso lo había dejado solo.

Kagami confiaba demasiado en Kuroko, por eso lo dejo solo. A pesar de las quejas de Kise , el pelirrojo solo sonrió y susurro un "no te preocupes, estará bien". Sabía que Kuroko había pensado un poco las cosas por lo que le había dicho Kagami. Midorima no era tonto, sabía lo que Kuroko había tratado de hacer, aunque sus amigos no le dijeran. Pero gracias a las palabras de Kagami el peli azul se encontraba un poco más calmado…

-aquí esta- susurro el menor colocando el plato en frente del peli verde para luego sentarse en frente…

-gracias por la comida- susurro empezando a comer silenciosamente. Miro por un momento al menor, sus ojeras marcaban su rostro, se veía más pálido y tenía restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Si el menor se seguía descuidando de esa manera quien sabe lo que pasaría.

\- no es nada- el menor solo lo miraba al suelo algo pensativo mientras suspiraba suavemente. Después de todo lo que paso hace algunos momentos, se sentía aliviado, pero seguía teniendo ese pequeño dolor en el pecho y ese peso encima. Le dolía no poder recordar a Aomine en el momento del accidente. Su cerebro automáticamente bloqueo todos esos recuerdos seguramente por el trauma emocional que le había causado…quería recordar… quería hacerlo….

\- ya llegamos- Kagami llego junto con Kise, quien sonrió al ver a Kuroko y lo abrazo suavemente – disculpen la tardanza- Kagami se sentó a un lado de Midorima para mirarlo algo preocupado- ¿ de que querías hablarnos?- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo al de lentes

-sonabas preocupado por teléfono-susurro Kise mirando a Midorima que solo cerraba los ojos pensativo

-descubrí algo- empezó diciendo para luego mirar a un extrañado Kuroko- Kuroko… ¿recuerdas con claridad ese día?- pregunto mirando al menor que solo bajo la cabeza algo deprimido

\- no con claridad- dijo el menor decaído

-ese día, ustedes iban camino al hospital- Kuroko lo miro desconcertado- Takao me llamó emocionado ese día diciendo que los vería de nuevo- Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿será que? – hace tiempo que él quería verlos. Yo no le preste atención porque es un idiota pero…- lo miro serio…

Ese día ellos….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿ya estás listo Tetsu?- preguntó el moreno terminando de acomodar sus ropas, pero como siempre su corbata estaba desarreglada…

\- si- se acercó al mayor y lo ayudo a acomodar su corbata para que quedara perfecta, ese día se reuniría con su equipo de baloncesto para hablar de sus metas a toda la escuela, por eso debía de estar presentable…- eres un descuidado- dijo el menor suspirando

-para eso te tengo a ti- dijo el moreno mirando a su pareja sonriendo…- Tetsu- cambio su expresión a una más seria- hoy… seguramente- dijo algo nervioso tomando las manos de su pareja suavemente

\- esperemos que si – correspondió el tacto mientras sonreía-hay que estar calmados…- dijo mientras besaba suavemente a su pareja…

\- si- asintió emocionado- tienes razón – lo abrazo suavemente- no sé qué haría sin ti…

\- te volverías loco- rio suavemente mientras el menor lo seguía abrazando…se percató de algo, Aomine estaba temblando…-¿Daki?- lo llamo preocupado mientras el moreno solo lo abrazaba suavemente- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto al moreno que solo se separó para mirarlo a los ojos…

-no pasa nada- rio nerviosamente mientras el menor lo miraba preocupado

\- sé que estas nervioso… pero todo estará bien… tranquilo- sonrió dándole confianza al mayor

\- tienes razón – susurro para luego tomar su mano y empezar a caminar junto al menor…- vamos…

Sonrieron a la vez y salieron de la casa para ir al auto e ir a su destino…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿lo recuerdas?-Midorima observo el rostro sorprendido de Kuroko

\- ese día…. Daiki y yo… - lo recordaba perfectamente… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...

-si- asintió el mayor mirándolo mientras sacaba un sobre- Takao vino ayer y me entrego esto… dijo que era muy importante que lo vieras- susurro poniendo el sobre en la mesa mientras Kuroko empezaba a temblar…

-…-lo tomo lentamente mientras seguía temblando

-me asegure de hacerlo de nuevo para estar seguro- dijo el peli verde ante la mirada de Kise y Kagami

\- si- Kuroko abrió como pudo el sobre con miedo de ver el contenido mientras empezaba a recordar..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-estoy emocionado- dijo el moreno mientras conducía

-igual yo- susurro el menor sonriendo

-ahora debemos hacer muchas cosas en la casa- el mayor sonrió – va a ser duro… pero lo lograremos…- Kuroko asintió

\- lo haremos juntos- termino diciendo mientras el moreno asentía y se daba pequeña curva…

De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de un auto que iba hacia ellos rápidamente

-¡Daiki, cuidado!- Kuroko lo logro verlo poniendo alerta a Aomine, que trato de esquivarlo, mas no pudo hacerlo a tiempo…

-¡Tetsu!- salió de su asiento como pudo para colocarse de una manera de que el menor quedara entre el asiento y el. El impacto llego y fue tan fuerte que el auto fue empujado y volteado a máxima velocidad

Kuroko sintió el impacto y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza … pero sin perder todavía la conciencia abrió los ojos y observo alrededor, el auto estaba volteado y destruido, el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte…

Vio que unos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente haciéndolo abrir los ojos asustado

-¡Daiki!- grito asustado viendo al mayor que respiraba agitadamente…el vidrio delantero se había roto y había impactado contra la espalda del moreno

-que… bueno…. Que estas bien – Aomine cayó encima del menor respirando lentamente

-¡Daiki resiste!- grito el menor asustado sin importarle su herida… Daiki lo había protegido- ¡que alguien nos ayude!- grito de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta – saldremos de aquí Daiki….- susurro desesperado el menor

\- debes…salir tu- Aomine lo miro como pudo- vete…

-¡no te dejare solo aquí!- grito asustado mientras trataba de levantarse más el dolor en la cabeza no lo dejo… - te sacare de aquí- susurro como pudo tratando de moverlo pero Aomine solo se quejaba del dolor…

-Tetsu- miro al moreno asustado- no es necesario que hagas nada- el menor solo negó rápidamente- escúchame por favor- lo miro a los ojos asustado…- no me queda mucho tiempo… el impacto fue demasiado….- susurró- debes de cuidarte y seguir adelante… no importa que yo no este…- Kuroko empezó a derramar lágrimas…- recuerda que siempre te amare….- lo abrazo como pudo sin importarle el dolor

\- no te dejare morir…-era inútil… no podía moverse tampoco- Daiki… por favor no te vayas- lloro desconsoladamente mientras el moreno sonreía…

\- te amo Tetsu… siempre estaré contigo- cerro los ojos suavemente mientras Kuroko empezaba a llorar …

-no … por favor…. ¡Daiki!- grito desesperado-¡Daiki!...

* * *

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

un nuevo rayo de esperanza para Tetsu !

¿creen que pueda ser feliz de nuevo?

esperen el proximo cap !

gracias por leer

feliz 14 de febrerooo !

nos leemos la próxima semana! (probablemente el jueves)


	7. bebé

hola de nuevooo ! aqui les dejo el nuevo cap !

disfruten

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-….- no recordaba más nada…. Daiki lo protegió hasta el último segundo… - esto….- abrió los ojos sorprendido a ver el contenido del sobre…

Su nombre estaba impreso allí, y junto a él, unas palabras que lo dejaron helado…

**"_positivo"_**

No era posible….

Después de todo…

El sueño que tenían…. Se había cumplido

-si- susurro Midorima – es un milagro… luego de todo lo que ha sucedido…- dijo-pero… tendrás un hijo… serás padre… justo lo que querían ustedes….

-esto ….- empezó a llorar mientras tocaba su aun plano vientre… estaba feliz… lo habían logrado después de todo….- ¿escuchaste eso Daiki? Tendremos un hijo- Kuroko hablo al aire mientras acariciaba el anillo en su dedo… el anillo que Daiki había comprado para el…- un hijo…- Kise y Kagami solo miraron conmovidos la escena…

\- felicidades – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…

\- he encontrado mi nuevo sueño- susurro mientras lloraba…- cuidare a nuestro hijo Daiki…. nunca lo dejare solo…lo amare y lo protegeré… así como tu hiciste conmigo…- acaricio de nuevo su vientre…-estoy…feliz….- Kise lo abrazo suavemente y acaricio su espalda suavemente

\- tu embarazo puede complicarse… hay que observar el desarrollo del bebe… debes tomar reposo absoluto, no salir de casa…- dijo serio Midorima…- le pedí a Takao que se quedara aquí para que no estés solo y el acepto…-sonrió- te ayudara en todo lo que pueda… lo mas importante ahora eres tú y ese bebe… no dejare que nada les suceda…- susurro decidido

-gracias- limpio suavemente sus lágrimas…. Ahora tenía un nuevo sueño, algo por lo cual luchar y que debía proteger…

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses luego del accidente. Kuroko se encontraba recostado en su cama observando un cuadro que tenía en su mano. En él, Aomine y el estaban sentados en unas de las bancas del parque sonriendo como unos idiotas ….

-aquí está el almuerzo- Takao entro al cuarto sonriendo mientras miraba a su amigo-¿ te gusta mucho esa foto?- pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado y le colocaba la bandeja del almuerzo en sus piernas

-me trae muchos recuerdos- susurro sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado

\- es bueno recordar- el peli negro sonrió suavemente , la actitud de Kuroko había cambiado un poco, se le veía un poco más animado, sonreía y hablaba más con sus compañeros y eso lo aliviaba de cierta manera… no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufriendo, por eso siempre trataba de distraerlo con cualquier cosa. Pero unas veces, como estaba, Kuroko se ponía a recordar todos esos momentos que paso con su pareja con mucha felicidad y nostalgia, aunque algunas veces lloraba por no tenerlo a su lado, pero para eso él estaba ahí, para ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera , porque no dejaría que le pasara nada ni a él ni a su bebe ….- debes de comer- susurro suavemente no queriendo romper esa pequeña atmosfera que había creado el pequeño mientras miraba su vientre

\- es cierto- sonrió a su amigo y empezó a comer tranquilamente – gracias por la comida Kazunari- el pelinegro rio suavemente mientras lo observaba … a pesar de que Kuroko estaba más animado , sentía que todavía no se encontraba bien emocionalmente , pero no podía permitir que su amigo volviera a su actitud de antes , eso lo dañaría a él y al bebe …

\- no es nada- lo miro mientras sonreía- luego de que comas podemos salir un rato a caminar… ¿ qué te parece?-pregunto emocionado el peli negro mirando al más bajo…

\- es una buena idea- susurro el oji azul sonriendo levemente mientras terminaba de comer- pero Midorima-kun nos reprenderá si nos descubre-Takao rio nerviosamente

-evitaremos eso- fue lo que dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la bandeja del pequeño- alístate, limpiare todo – fue lo que dijo antes de salir dejando a Kuroko solo

-….- se levantó lentamente de la cama para abrir su armario y buscar su abrigo- hace frio, asi que debemos abrigarnos- susurro mientras se colocaba su abrigo y cerraba el armario

Observo su habitación con cuidado, todo perfectamente acomodado, quería mantenerlo asi .

Tomo de nuevo la foto y la observo detenidamente… habían pasado tantas cosas , tantos recuerdos que atesorar, recuerdos de la secundaria y preparatoria que fueron felices y tristes, pero igual de importantes para el…

_"- Tetsu- susurro el moreno viendo al más bajo que solo lo miraba incrédulo_

_-haces aqui Aomine-kun?- susurro el menor sorprendido mientras el moreno solo observaba hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_

_-debería preguntarte lo mismo… ¿qué haces por aquí?-el mayor lo miro serio mientras el oji azul solo sonreía suavemente_

_-fui con mis compañeros a celebrar… pero….- susurro suavemente algo nervioso mientras el mayor lo miraba atentamente- me distraje y me separe de ellos- Aomine lo miro algo incrédulo – y la batería de mi teléfono se agotó hace poco-sonrió suavemente_

_-siempre has sido un descuidado- susurro Aomine_

_\- ¿y que hace Aomine-kun por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Momoi-san y tus compareños de equipo-dijo algo curioso el menor_

_-B-bueno… quería alejarme de ellos un rato así que decidí caminar y enfriar mi cabeza- el mayor solo miro hacia un lado "no pensé encontrarme contigo tan rápido… no estoy preparado"- pensó el mayor algo nervioso… Seirin había ganado el partido contra ellos y aun no lo podía creer … pensó que nadie lo vencería, pero estaba equivocado. Ese Kagami sí que había hecho de las suyas… y también Tetsu… gracias a él ganaron el partido… gracias a su perseverancia y energía, dio todo de sí y eso lo hizo muy feliz_

_"- perdí por esa razón- sus pensamientos volaron al partido de esa misma tarde, cuando perdió por primera vez…- tenías razón – bajo la mirada algo triste… había olvidado la sensación de perder, pero ahora que la había vuelto a experimentar se sentía horrible_

_-te enfrentare de nuevo, así que no te preocupes- Kagami lo miro serio mientras el solo miraba desconcertado… había escuchado las palabras de Kagami, pero, verlo tomando a Tetsu de esa manera, aunque solo fuera para que no cayera por el desgaste, le molestaba de sobremanera, aunque no tenía por qué sentirse así … no lo entendía…_

_-Aomine-kun- el más bajo lo llamo captando su atención…recordó la vez que jugaron por primeras vez como rivales… le había dicho que su básquet no podía ganar… pero hoy sucedió todo lo contrario_

_-ganaste Tetsu- susurro, de ese modo pidió disculpas por todo lo que había dicho… trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero lo primero que observo fue el brazo del más bajo mostrando su pequeño puño… ese pequeño gesto mostraba la sincera amistad que una vez habían mantenido…-¿Qué?- fue lo que pudo decir mientras el menor sonreí suavemente_

_\- la última vez no me lo devolviste- susurro haciendo que Aomine lo mirara sorprendido… Tetsu todavía lo recordaba…_

_-¡eso fue hace mucho!- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo pero no podía… Tetsu lo miraba seriamente._

_-colócate en el lugar del ignorado- el moreno lo miro algo sonrojado pero asintió suavemente…_

_-está bien- susurro correspondiendo el gesto-pero será la última vez-el menor asintió sonriendo causando un leve sonrojo en Aomine… después de tanto tiempo… creía que ya había desechado esos sentimientos, pero al parecer, todavía quedaban rastros de ellos…_

_-si- la sonrisa de Kuroko fue de total alivio e hizo que el moreno solo lo observara sorprendido y avergonzado… tal vez.. Ese gesto significaba muchas cosas para el menor… pero Aomine todavía sentía que tenían que hablar de otra cosa más importante…_

_Seria luego… cuando estuvieran los dos solos…."_

_No pensó que el momento llegara tan rápido_

_-¿y a donde iban tus compañeros?-pregunto el moreno algo curioso mientras caminaban tranquilamente por si encontraban a los compañeros de Kuroko_

_-al departamento de Kagami-kun- susurro suavemente mientras Aomine solo se detuvo incrédulo_

_-¿al departamento de Kagami?-dijo algo molesto… ¿Por qué Kuroko tenía que ir a la casa de ese perdedor?- ¿no había otro sitio?- pregunto tratando de actuar normal_

_-no teníamos suficiente dinero y Kagami nos ofreció su departamento para preparar comida – dijo sonriendo levemente- Kagami-kun es una persona muy amable- Aomine solo cerro los ojos molesto_

_\- es un idiota- Aomine había notado algo en la actitud de Kagami hacia Kuroko y no era precisamente de amistad… no podía dejar que ese sujeto se aprovechara de Kuroko- camina conmigo un rato… quiero hablar algo contigo- dijo serio… sabía que todavía quedaba algo por hablar, y no estaría tranquilo hasta resolver ese problema_

_-pero ellos deben estar esperándome- susurro algo preocupado el menor_

_-pueden esperar- fue lo que contesto el otro- solo será un momento…_

_Caminaron tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque … Aomine sentía que era el mejor lugar para hablar.._

_-¿de qué quieres hablar Aomine-kun?- pregunto el menor curioso sentándose en uno de los columpios_

_-bueno… -miro a su ex – compañero por unos momentos- esto no es fácil- susurro para si mismo-yo…quiero…- bajo la mirada apenado-bueno… ¡ ire al grano!- exclamo nervioso-quiero pedirte disculpas Tetsu- susurro el mayor serio_

_-Aomine-kun- el rostro del menor estaba sorprendido- no es necesario que digas eso- dijo Kuroko mirándolo_

_-si no lo digo tendré este sentimiento de culpabilidad- el mayor miraba al menor decidido- lo siento Tetsu… te hice mucho daño… sufriste por mi culpa … te trate de la peor manera posible y eso no se justifica… te pido perdón – dijo bajando levemente la cabeza … se sentía la peor persona del mundo por tratar a Tetsu de esa manera, quería arreglarlo de alguna manera…_

_-…-miro de nuevo a su amigo y observo que estaba muy sorprendido-Aomine-kun- susurro levantándose y acercándose al mayor hasta quedar muy cerca…- haz cambiado un poco- susurro mostrando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que el moreno noto… ¿Tetsu estaba feliz?-gracias … de verdad – miro al más alto- es un alivio para mi- Aomine lo miro desconcertado- nada de eso fue tu culpa … así que tranquilo- el mayor solo asintió mientras seguía mirando sus ojos azules… estaba en problemas…_

_-¿no me odias?- pregunto algo ansioso_

_-nunca lo hice- sonrió de nuevo_

_-…-no se pudo contener… lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.. quería tocarlo… sentía esa necesidad , sus sentimientos seguían ahí, de eso estaba seguro..-Tetsu- el menor lo abrazo de vuelta sorprendiéndolo… - Tet…-se separó del abrazo pero se quedó sin habla al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo… era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera…-yo…- todo su mejilla suavemente mientras el menor cerraba los ojos para sentir más el contacto…-Tetsu-se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro… estaba a punto de lograrlo…_

_-¡Kuroko! – abrieron los ojos de golpe…era Kagami- ¿Dónde te habrás metido?- lo llamo de nuevo… Kuroko se soltó rápidamente del agarre del mayor dejándolo desconcertado y molesto…_

_-lo siento Aomine-kun… debo irme- no podía ser cierto…Kuroko caminaba hacia donde estaba Kagami… no…_

_-discúlpame tu a mi Tetsu-lo tomo de la muñeca con algo de fuerza y lo empujó hacia unos arbustos para esconderse –no puedo dejarte ir- dijo decidido ante la mirada sorprendida de Kuroko… estaban en una posición incómoda… Aomine encima del menor_

_-Aomine-kun yo debo- al ver al moreno negar no dijo más…_

_-me gustas- lo dijo de repente para luego besar suavemente sus labios .. un simple roce… no quería asustarlo… -siempre me has gustado Tetsu… - lo miro fijamente- creo que en vez de gustar sería más como…- se quedó pensando un momento…- te quiero. pero fui muy tonto para darme cuenta- dijo decidido sorprendiendo a Kuroko- no quiero que Kagami se acerque a ti…. Solo mírame a mi… o al menos, dame una oportunidad- Kuroko seguía sorprendido…_

_-Aomine-kun es un tonto- miro molesto al menor- Kagami-kun sigue cerca… no hagas ruido- dijo mientras lo miraba_

_-Tetsu eres…- dejo sus palabras al aire al sentir que el otro lo abrazaba con suavidad … esto debía de ser un sueño…_

_\- yo también he tenido este tipo de sentimientos hacia ti Aomine-kun- lo abrazo más fuerte mientras se sonrojaba- te quiero…me gustas mucho- Aomine lo abrazo de vuelta- te quiero- volvió a decir mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos – admito que pensé que esto jamás pasaría… estaba resignado- susurro separándose del más alto- eres un idiota…_

_\- si… lo soy- limpio su rostro mientras se acercaba de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios – quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- susurro_

_-por supuesto- se besaron de nuevo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza… ese fue el inicio de todo…"._

_._

_._

_._

-Aomine-kun siempre fue un idiota- caminaban por las calles de la cuidad tranquilamente… Takao escuchaba la conversación atentamente- luego me dijo que no me acercara a Kagami-kun pero era tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que a Kagami-kun le gustaba Kise-kun- Takao solo rio suavemente

-así era el- llegaron al cementerio y subieron una pequeña colina…hace tiempo que no pasaba por ahí

-¿Quiénes son?-Kuroko vio a lo lejos a unos jóvenes, parecían de secundaria dejando flores a su tumba

-buenas tardes- Takao se acercó a ellos sonriendo . Ellos solo devolvieron el saludo para luego disponerse a retirarse pero al ver a Kuroko se detuvieron

-¿es usted "Tetsu"-san?- pregunto uno de ellos sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes?- fue lo que logro decir el pequeño desconcertado

-nosotros somos los estudiante de Aomine-sensei- dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían – él siempre hablaba de usted en las practicas – explico el joven sonriendo- hasta nos mostró una foto de usted diciendo que era muy hermoso- sonrió- y no se equivocaba- Kuroko rio suavemente sonrojado… que Aomine hablara de esa manera en público era vergonzoso

-no sé qué decir- susurro el oji azul levemente sonrojado…

-tranquilo- dijo otro joven sonriendo- nosotros… frecuentemente visitamos a Aomine-sensei.. el hizo mucho por nosotros y queremos darle las gracias- sonrió suavemente…

-ya veo- Kuroko sonrió suavemente- les agradezco que vengan – hizo una pequeña reverencia – déjenme presentarme mejor… soy Kuroko Tetsuya- sonrió suavemente

-es un placer- dijo el joven – ellos son Ayato- hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos dorados- Hikaru- también hizo una pequeña reverencia . sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro.- y yo soy Kaoru- hizo una reverencia, su complexión era delgada y era algo pequeño. Sus ojos y cabellos eran negros…

-él es Takao-kun- el pelinegro mostro una gran sonrisa

\- acompáñenme un momento chicos-Takao empezó a caminar junto a los tres estudiantes –tomate tu tiempo- susurro mientras el más bajo asentía suavemente… se alejaron lo suficiente para que el Kuroko tuviera algo de privacidad

-hola- susurro suavemente mientras sonreía – lamento no haber podido venir. Midorima-kun no me deja salir de la casa para que no nos pase nada- explico suavemente mientras acariciaba su vientre- nuestro hijo está creciendo bien , es emocionante verlo tan pequeño- sonrió recordando las veces que Takao hacia el chequeo- todavía estoy pensando el nombre- dijo – pero es difícil escoger uno- rio nerviosamente mientras colocaba unas flores- supongo que todo ha sido difícil desde que te fuiste- bajo levemente la mirada-pero tengo que seguir fuerte… fue lo que me dijiste … ¿ cierto?-se abrazó a si mismo tratando de calmarse- se… que no debo tener esta actitud… pero a veces es difícil pretender que todo sigue bien – susurro- pero por el…. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- sonrió – y también tú me ayudaste con esa carta… gracias a ella me mantengo fuerte- sonrió de nuevo mientras se levantaba- debo irme … Takao-kun me está esperando…. Te amo- sonrió antes de empezar a caminar hacia su amigo…

-¿estás listo?- Takao pregunto sonriendo mientras Kuroko asentía- a propósito… ellos quieren hablar de algo importante contigo- el oji azul los miro curioso…

\- queríamos proponerle venir a una de nuestras prácticas para que nos ayude un poco- el menor los miro emocionado- Aomine-sensei nos comentó que usted es el sexto jugador fantasma y nos gustaría que nos evaluara- explico el joven sonriendo- nuestro nuevo entrenador estará feliz de recibirlo- comento emocionado el menor

\- me encantaría… pero- observo al pelinegro y bajo levemente la mirada- creo que…

-¡no te preocupes Kuroko!- Takao rio suavemente – mientras no hagas ningún movimiento brusco todo estará bien- lo miro- hablare con Shin-chan, además, estaré contigo todo el tiempo- sonrió suavemente mientras los tres estudiantes miraban curiosos la escena- Kuroko será padre- los menores se sorprendieron- y debe de cuidarse para que no le pase nada ni a él ni al bebé. No debe de hacer nada que lo sobre exija … ¿ entienden?- los chicos asintieron serios

-entonces iré mañana – sonrió suavemente Kuroko – hare mi mejor esfuerzo en ayudarlos- asintieron felices….-

-¡muchas gracias!-hicieron una reverencia para luego despedirse y alejarse de los dos adultos

-vamos Takao-kun- susurro Kuroko tranquilo empezando a caminar mientras era seguido por el otro

Takao pensaba que era mejor para Kuroko distraerse y divertirse un rato. Sabía que viendo a esos chicos jugar lo ayudaría mucho, por eso había accedido a dejarlo ir…

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a casa y Kuroko fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para dormir … se sento en su cama mientras suspiraba

-hoy fue un dia duro- cerro los ojos algo cansado pero igualmente sonrio- me alegro mucho ver a tus alumnos Daki- acaricio su abultado vientre- mañana nos divertiremos mucho – siguió acariciando su vientre cuando de repente sintió un pequeño golpe que provenia del mismo- ¿Qué?- se sorprendio de sobre manera – Takao-kun- llamo a su amigo y este llego rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado acercándose al pequeño

\- sentí algo – señalo su vientre algo sorprendido mientras Takao solo lo miraba curioso- justo aquí- el pelinegro toco la misma zona y sintió un pequeño golpe haciéndolo sonreír muy feliz

-él se movió- vio a su amigo sonriendo- te esta saludando Tetsuya- Takao se conmovió ante el rostro de Kuroko- saluda- susurro suavemente

-hola- susurro feliz acariciando su vientre- gracias por estar aquí – pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro- estoy muy feliz. Ya quiero verte. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos- Takao solo miraba la escena sin hacer ruido- te amo- susurro suavemente- ya se … te cantare una canción- dijo emocionado- a tu padre le gustaba mucho, siempre me la cantaba, cuando estábamos solos – rio- era muy divertido verlo avergonzado- Takao sonrió sin hacer ruido- aquí va- comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras varios recuerdos venían a su mente

"_"El corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?_

_Pero viéndote ahí solo parado_

_Todas mis dudas desaparecen de repente de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo lo que es_

_Seré valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nadie quite_

_Lo que está enfrente de mí_

_Cada aliento, cada hora se resume en esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_Todo este tiempo supe que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil mas_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Siento que muero todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil más_

_Todo este tiempo supe que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mí, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Te amare por otros mil más"_

_-Aomine-kun- susurro sonrojado el menor mientras el moreno solo sonreía a pesar de lo sonrojado que estaba – eso fue…- cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas_

_\- creo que siempre te estuve esperando Tetsu- lo abrazo suavemente- es canción es para ti- rio suavemente- nunca te alejes de mi lado- lo miro y seco las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro_

_-jamás lo hare- sonrió- contigo puedo ser yo mismo. Mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos- Aomine beso al menor suavemente – estaremos siempre juntos –se besaron de nuevo"_

Termino de cantar mientras varias lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. Takao sonrió tratando de no llorar. El amor que se tenían esos dos era demasiado grande ….

-oh… se movio de nuevo- dijo emocionado mientras Takao sonreía

-le gusto- comento feliz- siempre es bueno hablarle , saber que estar ahí para el- Kuroko asintió emocionado

\- siempre estaré para ti bebé – otro golpecito lo hizo reír- siempre… nunca te dejare solo, y también Daiki estará con nosotros, nos cuidara- susurro suavemente mientras tarareaba la cancion que habia cantado hace unos momentos- te enseñare las canciones que a tu padre le gustaban - rio . Kuroko sonrio muy feliz ... sintio algo calido en el pecho , sabia que Daiki los estaba observando y que siempre los cuidaria . el tambien cuidaria los mas preciado para el ... su bebé era el mejor milagro que habia pasado... aprovecharia cada uno de lo momentos junto a el y viviria al máximo

* * *

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic !

comenten ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

escribir este fic me ha hecho llorar a montones u.u

en fin !

nos leemos prontooo !


	8. mi culpa

hola a todos ! disculpen la tardanza ! aquí les dejo el nuevo cap! disfrútenlo!

* * *

-ten cuidado Kuroko- Midorima miraba a su compañero serio- mantente lo más alejado de la cancha – el menor asintió – Takao- el mencionado lo miro algo nervioso- cuidado… no quiero que le pase nada- dijo con un tono de preocupación haciendo sonreír al pelinegro

\- ¿con quién crees que hablas Shin-chan?- el pelinegro sonrió mas el rostro de preocupación del peli verde lo hizo suspirar- no te preocupes, no dejare que pase nada- dijo serio – lo prometo- Midorima relajo el rostro. Sabía que ir a ver a esos chicos haría que Kuroko se relajara, pero, no dejaba de sentirse preocupado, si algo le pasaba al ojiazul ...

-confío en ti- susurro viendo que el pelinegro asentía. Si lo dejaba en manos de Takao todo estaría bien….

\- entonces nos vamos – tomo sus cosas y las de Kuroko- nos vemos luego Shin-chan- sonrió suavemente haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara suavemente y volteara la mirada hacia otro punto…

-nos vemos Midorima-kun- el pequeño hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego empezar a caminar junto al pelinegro

\- nos vemos- susurro- cuídate mucho Kuroko- el menor asintió sonriendo mientras cerraban la puerta y dejaban al mayor solo…

-Takao-kun- llamo al mencionado que , lo volteo a ver curioso- ¿Midorima-kun y tu son pareja?- pregunto ganándose un risa de parte del otro

\- no- sonrió- Shin-chan y yo no tenemos una relación – dijo sonriendo suavemente

-pues pareciera- lo miro- Midorima-kun sonríe más cuando está contigo- sonrió- Takao lo miro y sonrió suavemente

-somos amigos- sonrió – solamente eso- lo miro- somos amigos desde hace tiempo… por eso nos entendemos tanto- explico- aunque admito que siento cariño por el- el menor sonrió

-tal vez sea una oportunidad para ustedes- dijo el menor sonriendo- deberías aprovecharla… con intentarlo no pierdes nada- Takao rio suavemente

-eres muy gracioso Kuroko- rio abiertamente- pero… lo intentare- rio mientras se montaban en el auto-vamos entonces- el menor asintió mientras el auto se dirigía a su destino

\- es un placer tenerlo aquí, Kuroko-san- el entrenador hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que el oji azul – le agradezco que haya venido…

\- gracias por invitarme- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- él es Takao, un amigo- el pelinegro saludo sonriendo

\- es un placer- sonrió de nuevo- estoy enterado de su situación, siéntese por aquí por favor- lo dirigió a unos asientos algo alejados de la cancha…

-muchas gracias- se sentó junto a Takao- espero ser de ayuda para sus estudiantes- el entrenador asintió contesto

\- estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda- hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego ir a donde sus alumnos- bueno chicos, es hora de mostrarle a Kuroko-san lo que saben hacer- asintieron serios para luego tomar sus posiciones y empezar a jugar

Kuroko observaba concentrado sus movimientos. Esos chicos eran muy buenos, su trabajo en equipo era excepcional, aunque individualmente eran un poco débiles…sonrió. Aomine los había entrenado muy bien…. Si se entendían como equipo, el resto era más fácil…. Aomine lo había entendido

-su forma de jugar es impresionante- se acercó a los jóvenes que solo lo miraron sorprendido- Aomine-kun les enseño muy bien – sonrió suavemente- solo hay que mejorar unas cosas- empezó a explicar a los muchachos mientras Takao solo lo miraba muy feliz

Kuroko sonreía mientras les explicaba detalladamente a los jóvenes . había hecho bien en traerlo aquí, se distraería y se divertiría , algo que no hacía muy a menudo .

Sabía que el chico estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no preocupar a nadie, pero, Takao observaba cada una de sus facciones , lo conocía desde hace tiempo , se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos, hasta el punto de contarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, por eso sabia cuando el chico estaba triste . y se enojaba consigo mismo por no hacer nada … quería ayudarlo , como sea , para que sea feliz de nuevo. Sabía que con ese niño que llevaba dentro de su vientre volvería un poco de la felicidad que había perdido.

Sonrió suavemente… aun recordaba cuando Kuroko le había contado que Aomine quería tener un bebé…

.

.

.

"-_¡Kuroko, que bueno verte de nuevo!- abrazo a su amigo fuertemente mientras el menor hacia lo mismo-¿qué te trae por aquí? No avisaste- hizo un pequeño puchero- si me hubieras dicho habría salido más temprano para ir a comer- vio al menor que solo miraba al suelo algo apenado_

_-bueno… la verdad es que vine para un chequeo- el mayor lo miro sorprendido_

_-¿qué? – Lo miro algo preocupado- ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?- lo invito a sentarse_

_\- todo lo contrario- vio a Takao a los ojos- Aomine-kun…- dejo las palabras al aire, tenía mucha vergüenza , pero a la vez estaba feliz_

_-¿Qué sucede Tetsuya? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te ayudare en lo que pueda- sonrió suavemente mirando a su amigo… sabía que su relación con Aomine estaba de maravilla . ¿entonces qué sucedía?_

_\- bueno- levanto la mirada de nuevo- Aomine-kun y yo queremos tener un bebé- Takao lo observo sorprendido… ¿había escuchado bien?... no lo podía creer- quería que tú lo supieras primero Takao-kun – el mayor lo abrazo de nuevo_

_-¡Tetsuya eso es maravilloso!- exclamo muy feliz- hasta que por fin se decidieron – lo miro sonriendo- me alegro por ustedes- el menos asintió- y gracias por decírmelo… los ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo decidido_

_-gracias – sonrió suavemente – sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo suavemente_

_-¿entonces que estamos esperando? , vamos a revisarte- sonrió feliz mientras el otro asentía."_

_._

_._

_._

Rió suavemente al recordarlo… luego de eso hubo tuvieron unos pocos problemas…

.

.

.

"_\- Tetsuya- el menor hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba al consultorio seguido de Aomine- hola Aomine- sonrió al ver al moreno quien saludo con la mano-es bueno verlos a los dos- los invito a sentarse .._

_\- ¿para qué nos llamaste Takao?- Aomine lo miraba serio. Habia salido más temprano de la escuela porque Tetsu le había dicho que tenían que ir a ver a Takao_

_-bueno- busco en su escritorio un sobre-aquí están los resultados que le hicimos a Tetsuya- los miro seriamente- lamentablemente no salió positivo- tanto Kuroko como Aomine miraron a Takao_

_-ya veo- Kuroko bajo la mirada deprimido. Esto era su culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía? – es mi culpa- susurro bajito más Aomine lo escucho_

_-oye- tomo sus manos suavemente- esto no es tu culpa- dijo sonriendo suavemente … no era culpa de Tetsuya . Tenían que buscar una solución_

_\- si lo es- se soltó del agarre del moreno- tal vez Aomine-kun debería buscar a otra persona que te pueda conceder tu deseo… - cubrió su rostro con sus manos- esto es mi culpa… no puedo ni cumplirte esto- pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro… ya habían pasado varias semanas y todavía no tenían respuestas…_

_Takao miraba la escena serio…_

_-Tetsu- lo llamo suavemente más el otro solo negó con la cabeza- Tetsu- tomo las manos del menor para que su rostro quedara descubierto- esto no es tu culpa… ya te lo dije- lo miro serio mientras el menor solo lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos – no buscare a nadie más – seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- quiero que seas tú … quiero tener una familia solo contigo- tomo su rostro con sus manos- así que no digas tonterías… buscaremos una solución … arreglaremos esto- besó su frente suavemente_

_-Aomine-kun- lo abrazo suavemente_

_-todo estará bien…. Tranquilo- correspondió el abrazo para luego mirar a Takao- Takao nos ayudara… ¿cierto?- el pelinegro sonrió mientras asentía…_

_\- por supuesto- afirmó sonriendo- no debemos rendirnos- susurro mientras el peliazul lo miraba- hay algunos casos en los que se tiene que intentar varias veces para que salga positivo- explico algo serio- se debe a que el cuerpo no quiere aceptar el futuro cambio y por eso lo rechaza- explico mientras los otros dos solo lo observaban – hay que mandarte unos medicamentos y ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo- sonrió suavemente- solo hay que seguir intentando- Tetsuya asintió suavemente un poco más relajado_

_-está bien – susurro suavemente mientras Aomine solo sonreía_

_-lo lograremos Tetsu … ya verás- sonrió abiertamente- tendremos una familia- tomo su mano suavemente –_

_\- si- correspondió el agarre mientras sonreía suavemente_

_Luego de ese hecho pasaron varias semanas. Tetsuya no se rendía y Aomine lo apoyaba mucho. Takao estaba sorprendido, esos dos se complementaban demasiado bien, se entendían a la perfección, se ayudaban mutuamente, y lo más importante, se amaban de sobremanera. Cada vez que los veía se sentía ese amor que solo ellos se daban…era hermoso verlos de esa manera_

_Hoy llegarían los resultados de los exámenes de Kuroko , estaba nervioso . quería que todo saliera bien , y creía que con el tratamiento podría ser posible…_

_Había visto a Kuroko mas animado durante la última semana. Según este, Aomine no lo dejaba mucho tiempo solo, siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitaba ._

_-doctor – la asistente del pelinegro entro a su oficina con unos sobres – aquí tiene, los exámenes del joven Kuroko Tetsuya- sonrió suavemente mientras veía que el hombre tomaba los sobres algo nervioso- ojala todo salga bien.- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreía_

_-muchas gracias- sonrió de vuelta mientras la enfermera salía de la oficina- es el momento- susurro suavemente… hoy vendrían esos dos y tenía que darles buenas noticias … no soportaría verlos tristes de nuevo…-aquí vamos.- abrió lentamente el sobre y empezó a leer los cada uno de los exámenes- todo está en orden… los medicamentos no tuvieron efectos secundarios- siguió leyendo hasta llegar a la última página… donde estaba lo que buscaba… cerro los ojos antes de leer- aquí vamos- respiro y abrió los ojos para leer …_

_Ahí estaba lo que tanto estaba buscando_

_"positivo"_

_Leyó esa pequeña palabra varias veces sorprendido pero feliz… había funcionado…_

_-positivo-lo dijo en voz alta… no lo podía creer… había pasado- por fin- rio abiertamente –¡ esos dos se alegraran!- sonrió feliz …tomo el teléfono y busco un numero para llamar_

_-hola- una voz seria contesto del otro lado haciéndolo sonreír_

_-Shin-chan- dijo risueño - ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto curioso_

_\- muy normal- dijo extrañado de que su pareja lo llamara en horas de trabajo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto_

_-nada importante… solo quería llamarte- dijo haciendo que el otro se molestara_

_-no llames si no es importante- dijo molesto_

_-¡eres cruel.. yo solo quería decirte que veré a Aomine y Kuroko de nuevo!- la llamada se cortó dejando desconcertado al pelinegro- bueno… luego le diré luego- sonrió feliz- estoy ansioso por verlos- susurro feliz … ya quería que llegaran…_

_Lo que no sabía era que en ese preciso momento ellos habían sufrido ese accidente…."_

_._

_._

_._

-inténtenlo- Kuroko sonrió a los jóvenes que asintieron- su ofensa es buena, pero hace falta mejorar la defensa…- explico- vamos , empiecen- se santo a un lado de Takao de nuevo mientras miraba a los chicos jugar

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando atentamente al más bajo

-bien… no te preocupes- respondió sonriendo- me gusta verlos jugar- Takao lo miro curioso- me recuerda cuando estábamos en secundaria- rio suavemente

-es cierto- dijo viendo a los chicos y luego mirando al peliazul- que recuerdos- susurro mirando al menor…

.

.

.

Recordó cuando se enteró del accidente.. se sentía muy mal… culpable….

.

.

.

"_-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido mientras sostenía el teléfono y escuchaba a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea_

_-tuvieron un accidente… ahora mismo acabaron de llegar al hospital-era Kagami…. Su voz sonaba asustada- ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo_

_\- yo también – colgó el teléfono y salió del consultorio lo más rápido que pudo… tenían que estar bien…_

_Tomo un taxi que lo llevo rápidamente al hospital… entro rápidamente y llamo a Kagami.. al encontrarlo solo lo miro asustado_

_-están en emergencia- dijo Kagami viendo al más bajo-están … muy heridos… en especial Aomine- explico tratando de sonar fuerte… mas no podía …._

_-…-miro al más alto sorprendido- no puede ser..- susurro bajando la mirada-debo ir- dijo levantando la mirada para empezar a caminar…_

_-Takao-Kagami lo tomo del brazo- nosotros no…- se soltó bruscamente_

_\- debo tratar de ayudar- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a emergencias… él era doctor … podía ser de utilidad…_

_Al llegar a emergencias se encontró con Midorima … que estaba hablando con un doctor de cabellos castaños_

_-déjeme ayudar… soy doctor- dijo el peliverde decidido- y ellos son mis amigos- dijo serio_

_\- están interviniéndolos en este momento- dijo el joven – no puede- explico bajando la cabeza_

_-déjenos entrar- Takao se acercó rápidamente sorprendiéndolos- yo también soy doctor-dijo serio_

_-está bien-dijo serio- entren… Ogiwara-san está adentro …pregúntenle que pueden hacer- se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar_

_Al entrar vieron a las enfermeras moviéndose rápidamente y a los doctores con los pacientes.._

_-¿Cómo están?- Ogiwara estaba desesperado… no podía dejar que ellos …._

_\- el pequeño se está estabilizando- explico otro doctor serio_

_-Aomine….Kuroko- Ogiwara escucho unas voces y volteo sorprendido- Midorima-san , Takao-san- los llamo – ¿que hacen aquí?…-_

_-vinimos a ayudar- dijeron los dos a la vez serios haciendo que Ogiwara asintiera_

_-ayúdenme con Aomine-san- asintieron y se acercaron a el- ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo nervioso- tienes muchos huesos rotos…- dijo_

_-debemos parar la hemorragia-dijo Takao ayudando al castaño_

_-sus latidos son débiles- dijo mientras se encargaba de las heridas- ha perdido demasiada sangre- no sabía que hacer…._

_-podemos hacerlo- Midorima también ayudaba …pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado…_

_-lo estamos perdiendo- Ogiwara se estaba dando por vencido…_

_-Tet…- los tres miraron al moreno… estaba consiente… era increíble… a pesar de sus heridas_

_-no digas nada Aomine… estaras bien-Midorima sonrio suavemente_

_-no te preocupes- Ogiwara y Takao también sonrieron_

_-¿Tetsu… esta…bien?- pregunto cómo pudo el moreno mirándolos tratando de no cerrar los ojos_

_-está bien Aomine… está estable- explico Takao con un nudo en su garganta_

_-que…bueno- sonrio como pudo mientras respiraba lentamente- cuiden… de… el …. Por favor- susurro suavemente-por… favor…-miro hacia un lado y observo el pequeño cuerpo de su amado_

_-lo cuidaremos- Takao derramaba pequeñas lagrimas…_

_-gracias….- susurro mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando- Tet…su….te…amo…-cerro los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir…_

_-¡rapido!¡el desfibrilador!- lo trajeron rápidamente y Ogiwara lo tomo- despejen- primera descarga y no sucedió nada-¡despejen!.-segunda descarga… nada-¡despejen!-tercera descarga… -¡despejen!...- no hubo respuesta…_

_-pare Ogiwara-san-la enfermera tomo su hombro- ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo bajando la mirada_

_-….- Midorima y Takao empezaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas…_

_No pudieron salvarlo… no pudieron ayudarlo…._

_-…-limpio sus lágrimas – me encargare de Kuroko- dijo el castaño acercándose al menor mientras los otros dos solo observaban al moreno…_

_Takao salió junto a Midorima decirle la noticia a sus amigos… ellos solo lloraron … habían perdido a su amigo…_

_Takao solo lloraba desconsoladamente… esto no tuvo que ser así… si no hubieran puesto el chequeo para ese día , quizás nada hubiera pasado… ellos estuvieran bien…_

_-¿Dónde está Aomine-kun?- eso lo destruyo completamente… el rostro de Kuroko sorprendido y desesperado buscando a su pareja …. Lo destrozo completamente….-¡Aomine-kun!- ver a Kuroko desmayándose hizo que volviera a llorar… era su culpa…_

_Salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital… sin importarle los gritos de Midorima y sus amigos… quería huir de ahí lo más rápido que podía_

_Pasaron semanas y el no volvió a abrir el consultorio… sus amigos lo llamaban pero él no daba señales de vida… no quería saber nada…_

_Había recordado todo… todo era su culpa… todo…. Kuroko debería odiarlo en este momento… si no los hubiera llamado…_

_Era su culpa_

_Todo era su culpa_

_-¡Takao!- tocaron la puerta con fuerza- ¡abre ahora!- se sorprendió al escuchar a Midorima al otro lado- ¡o la romperé!-grito más fuerte… Takao solo desapareció y eso lo preocupo mucho…_

_-Shin-chan- abrió lentamente la puerta dejando pasar al mayor que solo lo miro serio_

_-Takao-se sorprendió al verlo en tal estado- ¿Por qué desapareces así?-pregunto preocupado_

_-todo es mi culpa- dijo mirándolo-todo- cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lagrimas_

_-no es tu culpa-se acercó a el rápidamente- no es culpa de nadie…- dijo serio_

_\- si yo no los hubiera citado- dijo derramando lagrimas_

_-no es tu culpa Takao- lo abrazo suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo- es el destino… los hubiera no existen- susurro suavemente…- tú no tienes la culpa de nada- susurro acariciando su espalda_

_-¿Cómo está el?-pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño_

_-se está recuperando- dijo mientras veía que el pelinegro sonreía suavemente- todos estamos preocupados por ti… en especial Kuroko… - dijo viéndolo a los ojos- en estos momentos debemos cuidarlo… después de todo… se lo prometimos a Aomine.- Takao lo miro sorprendido_

_-tienes razón- sonrió levemente_

_\- a propósito- el pelinegro lo miro curioso- ¿Por qué querias verlos ese dia?-pregunto curioso_

_-porque- dejo las palabras al aire… -Shin-chan- lo miro nervioso- antes de que pasara todo…. – empezó a explicar- cuando te llame ese dia- se separó del mayor y busco entre sus cosas un sobre-me entere de que Kuroko estaba en cinta- dijo sorprendiendo a Midorima_

_-entonces esto solo confirma mis dudas- Midorima observo a Takao- lo supuse…Kuroko ha estado raro estos días… por eso le hice unas pruebas …-explico- me las entregan hoy …- sonrió suavemente-tal vez esto sea otra oportunidad para Kuroko de ser feliz- Takao empezó a llorar de nuevo_

_-no quiero verlo triste- Midorima lo abrazo de nuevo…-espero que ese bebé este bien-seguía llorando_

_-lo estará … ya verás….- fue lo que dijo el peliverde_

_Cuando se enteraron de que el bebé estaba bien fue como un respiro para Takao… Kuroko podría ser feliz de nuevo… por eso se prometió cuidarlo hasta el final… no dejaría que le pasara nada… porque se lo había prometido a Aomine…_."

.

.

.

-es hora de irnos- Takao tomo sus cosas y las del menor

-gracias por ayudarnos…Kuroko-san- los chicos hicieron una reverencia…

\- no es problema…- sonrió- entonces nos vemos luego- hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego empezar a caminar

-espere un momento- Kuroko los miro curioso- quisiéramos que nos viera en la final del torneo- dijeron serios haciendo sonreír a Kuroko

\- me encantaría ir- sonrió- estaré ahí… no se preocupen- los jóvenes exclamaron felices – entonces nos vemos en la final- empezó a caminar junto a Takao para entrar al auto

\- esos chicos te aprecian- Kuroko sonrio suavemente- ¿te gusto estar aquí?-pregunto sonriendo el pelinegro

-me encanto- dijo feliz- y al bebé también… no dejaba de moverse mientras hablaba con ellos- rio suavemente- te enseñare a ti también , así que no te preocupes- acaricio su vientre suavemente

-…-Takao solo lo observo sonriendo… los cuidaría a los dos… se lo prometió a Aomine… -ese bebé quiere toda tu atención- rio fuertemente

\- tienes razón- seguía acariciando su vientre- tendras mi atención – sonrió mientras cantaba de nuevo la canción favorita de Aomine … Takao solo sonreía feliz- tu padre decía cosas como "el único que puede amarte soy yo"- el bebé patio nuevamente- ¡se movió!- dijo emocionado- así como me amo tu padre.. te amare yo a ti- sonrió suavemente- te amo bebé- otra patadita lo hizo sonreír

* * *

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! en serio! tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda!

dejen comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendo !

estaba haciendo un fic por un reto : es de una pareja crack : Aomine x Takao! si gustan pasen y lean *.* búsquenlo por mi perfil !

**_nos leemos pronto!_**

nos leemos pronto !


	9. culpa

**_hola a todos de nuevoo ! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! espero que les gusteee !_**

**_gracias a todos por leer !_**

* * *

Era un nuevo día Y Kuroko caminaba por su casa con mucha dificultad, era de esperarse , ya habían pasado 3 meses y su vientre era considerablemente grande , pero eso lo hacía muy feliz … ya quería ver a su hijo, tenerlo en sus brazos ….

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Qué haces?- Takao fue rápidamente a donde su amigo al verlo de pie…- te dije que no puedes estar caminando solo- reprendió al más bajo que solo sonrió suavemente

-creo que ya te he molestado lo suficiente Takao-kun- dijo el peli azul viendo al otro que solo negó rápidamente

\- no digas tonterías- se dirigieron al sofá – nunca me has molestado- dijo sonriendo- Kuroko se sentó lentamente mientras Takao hacia lo mismo-¿Qué querías hacer?-pregunto curioso mientras el menor solo lo miraba

-solo quería caminar…el olor a pintura me marea - explico tranquilamente mientras Takao asentía algo pensativo

-será mejor entonces salir un rato- sacó su celular del bolsillo- llamaré a Shin-chan – dijo mientras marcaba el número y Kuroko solo lo observaba sonriendo

Takao había estado con el en todo el proceso y de verdad se lo agradecía … sin el todo hubiera sido más difícil. Pero a veces sentía que estaba molestando de más al pelinegro , ellos eran amigos, pero, que hiciera todo esto por el era demasiado… .

También estaba Midorima, Kise y Kagami… de verdad se los agradecía mucho… poder tener amigos como ellos…

Sintió que tocaron la puerta…

Se levantó con cuidado a abrir mientras Takao hablaba por teléfono y se sorprendió de ver a Kise y a Kagami

-hola Kuroko- sonrió el pelirrojo muy feliz de ver a su amigo

-Kurokochii- se acercó al más bajo y lo abrazo suavemente- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó sonriendo mientras se separaba del menor y entraban a su casa

-bien- sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá junto a Kise que lo seguía de cerca

-¿cómo has estado bebé?- pregunto tocando suavemente el vientre del más bajo – soy yo… tu tío Kise- sonrió al sentir un pequeño golpe en respuesta- ¡se movió!- grito emocionado

-te reconoce Kise-kun- dijo sonriendo mientras él bebe se movía de nuevo- el que nunca ha hecho esto es …- miro a cierto pelirrojo que estaba en la cocina ordenando unas cosas

-es cierto- se levantó y fue a buscar al pelirrojo –Taiga… ven un momento por favor- tomó la mano del pelirrojo con fuerza y lo llevó a donde estaba Kuroko- inténtalo- dijo sonriendo mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba nervioso

-no creo que sea necesario- dijo nervioso mirando a Kuroko que solo sonreía suavemente

-no tengas miedo Kagami-kun- susurró – inténtalo- sonrió

-es que …- susurró nervioso –tengo miedo de hacerte daño- explicó algo nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada

\- no hay de qué preocuparse Kagami-Takao ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono – no pasara nada- sonrió tomando la mano de Kagami para acercarla al vientre de Kuroko-¿ves?- dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro sorprendido del pelirrojo

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó nervioso al ojiazul que sonreía levemente

-háblale- susurró – él es Kagami-kun- dijo viendo su vientre abultado

-H-hola- dijo nervioso. Dirigió su mirada a Kise que solo sonreía para darle confianza- soy Kagami- recibió un pequeño golpe en respuesta sorprendiéndolo-Kuroko…- el mencionado sonrió al ver la emoción del pelirrojo

-te saludó- dijo sonriendo Kuroko

-es increíble- susurró emocionado mientras acariciaba el vientre del menor- increíble- sintió otro golpecito haciéndolo reír suavemente

Kuroko solo lo observaba sonriendo. Kagami sonreía como un niño, esa característica todavía no la había perdido, desde que lo conoció siempre había sido así

Aomine tenía una personalidad similar a la de Kagami , por eso al principio siempre terminaba comparándolos , y también por esa misma razón había elegido a Kagami como su luz cuando estaban en preparatoria. Pensaba que eran similares. Fue un gran error...

Vio a Kise y a Takao , se veían felices mientras observaban a Kagami, de verdad parecía un niño… rio suavemente

Si Aomine estuviera aquí, ¿haría una reacción parecida a la de Kagami?

-Tetsuya…- Takao lo llamó suavemente, pero él estaba en otro mundo

Seguramente estuviera riendo emocionado al sentir al bebé moviéndose mientras abrazaba su abultado vientre

Sería muy hermoso…

-Kurokochii- Kise lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Qué sucede?- Kuroko lo miro sin comprender, hasta que sintió las pequeñas lagrimas bajando por su rostro…

-Kuroko- Kagami lo observo sorprendido

-no es nada- se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupados-solo imagine algo…- susurro mientras trataba de sonreír

-Tetsuya…- Takao lo observó detenidamente

-imagine la expresión de Daiki al sentir al bebé moviéndose- dijo bajando levemente la mirada-seria gracioso verlo sorprendido- sus amigos lo observaban detenidamente sorprendiéndolo-lo siento… - dijo

\- no tienes que disculparte- Kagami lo miro sonriendo- si Aomine estuviera aquí seguramente estuviera gritando como loco- Kuroko soltó una pequeña risa

-si… Aomine era muy expresivo- Takao sonrió

-es cierto- Kise sonrió de igual manera

\- si- el peliazul sonriendo mientras se levantaba- ¿Qué dijo Midorima-kun?.-cambio de tema para no preocupar a sus amigos

-nos dio permiso para salir, pero debemos tener cuidado-dijo Takao sonriendo

-¿Kuroko quiere salir?- Kagami preguntó curioso mirando al peliazul

-si- asintió – es que el olor a pintura me marea- explicó tranquilamente

-es cierto- Kise lo observo sorprendido- después de todos terminamos de pintar la habitación ayer- dijo para luego sonreír- vamos entonces- se levantó y ayudo al más bajo a hacer lo mismo-podemos ir al parque para que te relajes un rato – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

\- deberías de quedarte en casa si el olor a pintura sigue, al menos por hoy- Kuroko observó curioso a Kagami

-creo que tienes razón- dijo pensativo- pero no quiero ser una molestia- dijo bajando levemente la mirada- y más ahora por mi estado –susurró

-no eres una molestia-Kise dijo sonriendo suavemente- jamás lo serás, eres nuestro amigo y siempre te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- Kuroko observó a Kagami y a Takao que asentían seguros de las palabras del rubio

-muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo…- ustedes son muy buenas personas – los observo- de verdad gracias por ayudarme…

-no agradezcas- Takao colocó una mano en su hombro-somos amigos- rio suavemente- buscaré algo de ropa para que te quedes en casa de Kise y Kagami- camino hacia su cuarto dejándolos solos

-por cierto Kurokochii- Kise lo miró emocionado- Taiga y yo te trajimos algunas cosas- Kuroko solo los observó de forma curiosa

-si- Kagami se sonrojo un poco- espero que te gusten – le mostro unas bolsas grandes, parecían regalos-

\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso-

-regalos para el bebé- dijo Kagami sonriendo mientras Kise asentía emocionado

-sé que dijiste que no exageráramos - rio nerviosamente el rubio- pero no pudimos evitarlo, después de todo, será como nuestro sobrino- rio suavemente viendo la mirada seria de Kuroko- ¡lo siento!- dijo nervioso mientras Kagami solo reía

-entiéndenos Kuroko- Kagami lo miró sonriendo haciéndolo suspirar- acéptalos…- se los ofreció al más bajo que los tomo tímidamente

-muchas gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia-no debieron comprar tanto- dijo observándolos seriamente mientras ellos solo reían nerviosamente. Abrió los paquetes con cuidado de no romperlos y se sorprendió de ver tantas cosas. Había ropa, pequeños zapatos, baberos, gorros, sonajeras y un gran libro: un álbum de fotos -¿un álbum?- pregunto curioso

-si- dijo Kise sonriendo- tenemos que empezar a tomar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posibles…- dijo emocionado-¿ no sería genial?- pregunto

-ciertamente- dijo el menor sonriendo levemente- espera…¿es por eso que ustedes dos han estado tomando fotos todo el tiempo?- pregunto sorprendido

-si- Kagami dijo sonriendo haciendo reír a Kuroko- no queríamos que ningún momento se perdiera- explico tranquilamente

\- muchas gracias- Kuroko seguía sonriendo mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en los paquetes con cuidado

-listo-Takao llego con un pequeño bolso en donde tenía las cosas de Kuroko – vamos entonces- asintieron para empezar a caminar y salir de la casa

Se subieron en el auto de Kagami y salieron al parque más cercano que había, no querían que Kuroko hiciera más fuerza de la que debería, Takao y Midorima seguían preocupados de su estado , cualquier mínimo esfuerzo extra podría ocasionar un daño al bebé y a Kuroko, todo por causa del accidente que había tenido meses atrás …

Llegaron al parque , Kagami estacionó el auto , bajaron y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. Kuroko respiro profundamente, amaba estar en ese tipo de lugares, tan tranquilos, se relajaba completamente…

-quiero un helado- susurró tratando de que sus amigos no escucharan ….

-¿en serio?- fue en vano… observo a Kagami que lo miraba curioso.- más atrás vi un lugar- dijo sonriendo- ya vuelvo- sonrió

-te acompaño Taiga- Kise sonrió y empezó a caminar dejando al pelinegro y al peliazul solos

-caminemos un rato- Kuroko asintió mientras empezaban a caminar-Tetsuya- Takao tenía un gesto de preocupación

-¿Qué sucede Kazunari?- pregunto Kuroko curioso

-te he notado muy distante…¿está todo bien?-pregunto mirándolo preocupado- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- Kuroko solo asintió

Takao sabía que Kuroko todavía ocultaba sus sentimientos para que nadie se preocupara por el. Kuroko creía que causaría molestia si decía sus sentimientos, cosa que no era verdad, Takao siempre se lo decía para que no se siguiera atormentando, pero , al parecer Kuroko seguía pensando lo mismo

Quería que Kuroko dijera lo que sentía, si tenía que llorar, que lo hiciera, pero no podía seguir reteniendo sus sentimientos. Sabía que todavía pensaba en Aomine, y de alguna manera se culpaba a si mismo de lo que había pasado. Conocía demasiado bien a Kuroko, después de todo, eran mejores amigos

Por eso había estado con el todo este tiempo, para que el peliazul no se sintiera solo, para que sintiera que tenía a alguien que lo apoyaba…

-todo está bien, no debes preocuparte Kazunari-Kuroko sonrió

-solo te diré algo- lo vio directamente a los ojos- no eres una carga para nadie Kuroko, así que no escondas tus sentimientos- Kuroko se sorprendió- me preocupo por ti- fue lo que dijo para luego abrazarlo suavemente

-estoy bien- dijo de nuevo mientras correspondía el abrazo del otro- sé que te puedo decir cualquier cosa- dijo viendo a Takao a los ojos ….

-está bien- sonrió suavemente mientras se separaba y lo miraba

-¡aquí están!-Kagami y Kise aparecieron alegres acercándose para darle un helado a Kuroko y a Takao

-muchas gracias- Kuroko empezó a comer gustoso mientras se sentaba en unas bancas seguido de los otros que solo lo observaban sonriendo

\- ¿Kuroko no estas nervioso?- pregunto Kagami viendo a Kuroko que solo lo observó desconcertado –¿por tener al bebé?

-un poco…- empezó diciendo- pero sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo- además, no importa lo que tenga que pasar, tendré a mi bebé- sonrió- seguiré con mi trabajo en la guardería para mantenernos estables, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- sonrió a sus amigos que asintieron

-Kurokochii es increíble- susurro Kise sin que nadie lo escuchara. Era cierto, Kuroko ha pasado por mucha cosas , y aun así, se mantiene fuerte , y sonríe, a pesar de todo… era increíble ….

-¿Kuroko-sensei?- Kuroko observo curioso a la persona que lo llamaba sorprendiéndose al ver a los alumnos de Aomine

-chicos- susurro sorprendido- que bueno verlos de nuevo- los chicos asintieron emocionados acercándose a el rápidamente

-¿Cómo ha estado sensei?- preguntaron curiosos viendo el gran vientre del maestro sorprendidos

\- muy bien – dijo sonriendo- dentro de poco tendré a este bebé- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo van en las practicas?- preguntó curioso- no deberían de confiarse de que ganaron- los chicos asintieron

-estamos practicando arduamente, gracias a los consejos que nos dio- explicaron- queremos agradecerle de nuevo por haber asistido a la final del campeonato – hicieron una pequeña reverencia

-no es nada , me divertí mucho viéndolos jugar- sonrió recordando el momento

.

.

.

_"el partido estaba parejo, ninguno de los dos equipos parecía querer rendirse, hacían lo que podían para poder ganar. Cada uno tenía sus razones para hacerlo…_

_Kuroko había asistido ese día con Takao y Midorima, según ellos , para vigilarlo de que no hiciera nada peligroso. Estaban emocionados observando el partido, les traía recuerdos de cuando estaban en preparatoria, cuando todo era más fácil, no había tantas responsabilidades._

_Faltaban un minuto y los equipos seguían dando lo mejor de sí, Kuroko estaba nervioso, sentía que también estaba jugando, quería que ganaran , se habían esforzado y merecían la victoria…_

_Anotaron y sonó el silbato…_

_Habían ganado…_

_Todos gritaron y aplaudieron emocionados al equipo ganador, mientras ellos celebraban juntos la victoria. Kuroko sonrió feliz mientras aplaudía , se merecían la victoria._

_Los chicos caminaron hacia las gradas observándolas detenidamente hasta encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Levantaron sus manos señalando a Kuroko que los observaba sorprendido_

_-¡todo esto es para usted , Kuroko-sensei!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras le enseñaban el trofeo emocionados a Kuroko que solo sonreía de vuelta_

_-Kuroko-sensei- volteo la mirada y vio al joven Kaoru a su lado- venga por favor- dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- queremos celebrar con usted- dijo sonriendo_

_-chicos- susurro sorprendido para luego mirar a Takao y Midorima que asintieron- está bien – tomo la mano del joven para levantarse e ir a donde estaban los demás chicos que estaban emocionados por la victoria_

_-esto es para usted – le dio su trofeo a Tetsuya que seguía sorprendido_

_-no puedo…- trato de decir más el joven lo interrumpió_

_-este trofeo es para usted y Aomine-sensei- dijeron sonriendo_

_-…-tomo el trofeo tímidamente- muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo mientras pequeñas lagrimas caian de su rostro asustando a los jóvenes_

_-¿¡Kuroko-sensei que sucede!?-preguntaron asustados acercándose al maestro que solo negaba rápidamente_

_-no es nada- limpio sus lágrimas- solo estoy un poco sensible nada mas- sonrió de nuevo mientras los jóvenes solo suspiraban-Aomine-kun y yo se los agradecemos mucho- hizo una pequeña reverencia_

_-este triunfo fue gracias a ustedes- sonrió el más joven haciendo una reverencia, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo-¡muchas gracias!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo a Kuroko sonreír"_

_._

_._

_._

Habia sido un momento muy emocionante para todos….

-nos vamos , no queremos molestarlo- dijeron haciendo una reverencia- nos encantaría que viene a nuestras prácticas de nuevo- exclamaron emocionados

-iré- asintió sonriendo- nos vemos…

-hasta luego Kuroko-sensei- los chicos se despidieron y se fueron mientras Kuroko volteo a ver a sus amigos- debemos irnos también , antes de que anochezca – asintieron , se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto para ir a casa de Kise y Kagami

El recorrido fue tranquilo, Kuroko se había quedado dormido, había sido un día muy largo después de todo. Ya faltaba poco para que el bebé naciera, por eso Kuroko necesitaba descansar lo suficiente para el esfuerzo que vendría luego…

-ya llegamos- Kagami detuvo el auto en frente de una pequeña casa muy hermosa

-asi que aquí viven ustedes dos- Takao los observo sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojaran- ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto curioso

-desde hace dos meses- Kise sonrió tímidamente- valió la pena todo el esfuerzo, esta era la casa que buscábamos- explico mientras Takao lo miraba atento

-me alegro por ustedes- sonrio feliz

-gracias- dijo Kagami mientras bajaba del auto – debemos despertar a Kuroko- dijo mientras lo miraba

-se ve tan tranquilo de esa manera- Kise salió y también miro al pequeño atentamente

-Tetsuya todavía tiene muchas preocupaciones- los otros dos asintieron. Lo sabían , aunque Kuroko lo ocultara con sonrisas , ellos lo sabían…

-debemos apoyarlo- dijo Kise sonriendo levemente

-tienes razón – Kagami sonrio de igual manera

Kagami no queriendo despertar a su amigo, decidió cargarlo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, le costó un poco, pero pudo hacerlo. Takao combio la ropa del mas bajo con cuidado y lo cubrió con una manta para que no tuviera frio

-gracias por dejar a Kuroko quedarse- Kise y Kagami sonrieron mientras asentían- voy a dormir junto a el para vigilarlo- dijo sonriendo- descansen los dos, no hagan cosas raras- rió al ver el sonrojo en sus rostros mientras iba a la habitación junto a Kuroko dejándolos solos

-no haremos cosas raras… ¿verdad Taiga?- Kagami tomo el rostro de Kise y lo beso apasionadamente

\- no puedo asegurar eso- sonrió mientras veía el rostro sorprendido de Kise

-pervertido- susurro el rubio haciendo un pequeño puchero- vamos a descansar- dijo Kise tomando la mano de Kagami para dirigirse hacia su habitación

-Kise- el mencionado observo curioso al pelirrojo - ¿sucede algo? Te noto pensativo- dijo viendo al rubio preocupado

-Taiga- lo miro a los ojos fijamente- siento dolor aquí- toco su pecho- como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder –explicó serio

-no sucederá nada Kise- lo abrazó suavemente- todo estará bien, ya lo veras- el rubio correspondió el abrazo con fuerza

-está bien- dijo tratando de convencerse mas su dolor en el pecho no se iba….

No podía ser negativo, todo saldría bien, estaba seguro….

Takao ya se había cambiado de ropa y se colocó a un lado de Kuroko para dormir, la cama era muy grande y los dos entraban perfectamente en ella

Observó por unos momentos el rostro del mas bajo, se veía relajado, se podría decir que hasta feliz cuando dormía…¿Qué estaría soñando?

Suspiro suavemente dejándose llevar por el sueño… hoy había sido un día largo…

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación. Estaba en casa de Kise y Kagami, seguramente se había quedado dormido y lo habían traído hasta ahí . de nuevo siendo una molestia Kuroko, pensó el cerrando los ojos algo frustrado

Volteo la mirada y observo al pelinegro durmiendo junto a él, sonrió suavemente, Takao siempre estaba cuidándolo, eso lo hacía sentirse querido…

Se sentó en la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, acaricio su vientre suavemente mientras sonreía

-hola bebé- sonrió al recibir el golpe- buenos días- susurro feliz- estamos en casa de Kagami-kun y Kise-kun, no podíamos estar en casa mientras la pintura no se secara- explicó- pero la buena noticia es que tu habitación ya está lista-sonrió al recibir otro golpe- te encantara, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-Kun , Kise-kun y Kagami-kun se esforzaron al hacerla- sonrió mientras recordaba. fue una semana ardua de trabajo , Akashi y Murasakibara habían venido de un largo viaje y decidieron ayudar. Fue divertido ver a sus amigos jugando y riéndose mientras trabaja , de alguna manera lo hacían sentir feliz y cómodo, como si nada hubiera pasado….

Suspiro

Siempre terminaba recordando a Aomine…

pero siempre eran recuerdos felices, cosas hermosas que pasaron juntos. Tal vez se estaba haciendo daño, pero a veces imaginaba como seria si él estuviera ahí, en ese momento, con él, compartiendo con el todo lo que hacía el bebé , como reaccionaria al verlos, ese tipo de cosas….

-hace tiempo que no lo visito- susurró pensativo . se levantó de la cama y busco en su bolso un cambio de ropa

Fue al baño sin hacer mucho ruido, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la habitación a dejar su pijama en su bolso

Observo de nuevo a Takao que seguía durmiendo y sonrió

-espero que no me reprendas, solo saldré un momento, volveré lo más rápido que pueda- susurró saliendo del cuarto y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la casa

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, no estaba tan lejos, así que no camino mucho hasta llegar al cementerio

Saludo a hombre que siempre cuidaba la entrada, que se sorprendió al verlo, no era de esperarse, hace tiempo que no iba a ese lugar

Subió la pequeña colina y llegó… estaba exhausto. Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a alguien más ahí

No hizo mucho ruido, esperando a que el hombre terminara ….

El hombre volteo a verlo un poco desconcertado, aún era temprano para que alguien visitara el cementerio

-perdón por interrumpirlo- dijo Kuroko algo nervioso

-descuida- dijo el hombre que lo miraba sorprendido- eres Kuroko…¿cierto?-Kuroko levanto la mirada, sorprendiéndose al observar mejor a ese hombre- ha pasado tiempo- dijo serio

-Aomine-san- susurro Kuroko sorprendido, era el padre de Aomine, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a ese hombre… -que bueno verlo de nuevo- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-….- no dijo nada, solo seguía observando al pequeño- veo que han pasado varias cosas- observó el vientre del más bajo

-si- asintió algo apenado- no nos hemos visto desde el funeral- susurro el menos temblando levemente

\- es cierto- observó de nuevo la tumba de su hijo- desde el día que me arrebataron a mi hijo- cerro los ojos frustrado- no quería verte en este lugar- Kuroko lo observo sorprendido- para ser más sincero, no quería volver a verte-termino diciendo molesto

-¿eh?- Kuroko estaba sorprendido. Sabía que no le agradaba a el padre de Aomine …¿pero decir esas palabras?

-ese niño que llevas….¿de quién es?-pregunto serio

-de Daiki…- respondió serio haciendo reír al señor

-no puedo creerme eso- lo miro molesto- tu eres capaz de acostarte con cualquiera, seguramente ya tienes una vida feliz con otra persona… no soy idiota Kuroko- Kuroko lo miro incrédulo

-este niño es de Daiki, y no he estado con nadie más- susurro bajando la mirada- al único que amo es a Daiki- fue lo que dijo levantando la mirada mientras el hombre lo observaba detenidamente

El padre de Aomine nunca lo acepto…. No le habia dado ni una oportunidad de hacerle ver que de verdad amaba a Daiki…

.

_"- el es Tetsu padre- el moreno señalo al mas bajo que hacia una reverencia – es mi pareja- el padre de Aomine, el señor mizuki, estaba sorprendido_

_-¿tu pareja? ¿ese chico?-pregunto riendo levemente ante la mirada seria del moreno- no me hagas reír, ese chico no vale la pena , déjalo ya Daiki- dijo serio viendo como el otro negaba_

_-es mi pareja padre, y lo amo, no me importa lo que pienses- dijo serio colocando una mano en el hombro de Kuroko …_

_-este chico te traicionara, seguramente quiere algo a cambio- se levantó para empezar a acercarse al más bajo de los tres- ¿quieres dinero?... te daré lo que quieras si dejas en paz a mi hijo- dijo mientras sonreía al ver el rostro sorprendido del menor_

_-no quiero su dinero Aomine-san- dijo Kuroko serio mirándolo- yo de verdad amo a Daiki y haría lo que fuera por el- dijo el menor viendo a Aomine que sonreía feliz_

_-no me importa lo que digas padre- empezó diciendo Aomine- yo amo Tetsu…- sonrió tomando la mano del menor- y no te preocupes por tu dinero, no te molestare con eso- empezó a caminar junto al más bajo dejando al mayor sorprendido"_

_._

-Daiki murió de una forma terrible, y todo por protegerte- estaba molesto- no vales la pena- dijo serio sorprendiendo a Kuroko

-yo…- no sabía que decir… era cierto, Daiki había sacrificado su vida por el…

\- a decir verdad, creo que todo esto es tu culpa- Kuroko solo bajo la mirada sin saber que decir- si no hubieran decidido salir , esto no hubiera pasado- dijo serio- tal vez Daiki estuviera feliz con una mujer- rio burlonamente

-…- empezó a derramas pequeñas lágrimas. Era cierto, todo era su culpa. Si él no hubiera estado con Daiki, tal vez nada hubiera pasado

-sabes que tengo razón- dijo riendo levemente- no deberías de existir- se acercó al pequeño que seguía llorando en silencio- deberías morir, así me harías feliz- dijo sonriendo

.

_"tetsu, nunca te arrepientas de lo que estamos haciendo"_

_._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esas fueron las palabras de Aomine aquella vez

.

.

_"-nunca lo hagas- luego de haber salido de casa de su padre, Aomine lo había abrazado fuertemente - sin importar lo que diga mi padre o los demás, nunca te arrepientas- Kuroko asintió mientras correspondía el abrazo_

_-jamás lo hare- sonrió- te amo Daiki- el moreno lo beso suavemente"_

_._

_._

Daiki lo seguía ayudando después de todo…. Sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada para enfrentar al hombre

-nunca me arrepentiré de amar a Daiki- limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente- el me salvo- sonrio tristemente- sé que es mi culpa- dijo…lo sabía…todos los días se atormentaba por ello, aunque no dijera nada- pero ahora tengo motivo por el cual seguir con vida- acaricio su vientre- este bebé es lo que me dejo Daiki, y lo protegeré con mi vida, así como él lo hizo conmigo- dijo serio sorprendiendo Mizuki

-eres un idiota- dijo serio empezando a caminar- sé que ese niño que tienes no es de Daiki- rió – cuando me lo pruebes podre creerte- dijo mientras seguía caminando, pero escucho un golpe… volteo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Kuroko en el suelo- oye…- se iba a acercar pero se detuvo-…¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-ya… es …. Hora- Kuroko cerró los ojos por el fuerte dolor que sentía- el… B-bebé- susurro tomando su vientre mientras respiraba agitadamente

-…-lo observo seriamente- esto es una buena oportunidad- dijo mientras reía y Kuroko lo observaba desconcertado- dejarlos aquí para que mueran es una buena opción- Kuroko se sorprendió y se asusto

-por favor- rogó mientras otra punzada lo hacía encogerse de dolor

-lo siento, me tengo que ir- dijo empezando a caminar dejando en el suelo al peli azul-suerte chico- rió mientras se alejaba

-tengo que … hacer algo- susurro como pudo el menor tratando de levantarse más el dolor no lo dejaba- no puedo quedarme aquí-observo la tumba de Daiki- no podemos rendirnos bebé… - dijo tratando de sonreír- aguanta un poco….- cerro los ojos a causa del dolor

.

.

-¿ya se va señor?-el viejo que cuidaba la entrada observo a Mizuki… ver a ese hombre le daba un mal presentimiento

.

.

-sí, gracias por todo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Takao abrió los ojos lentamente, para dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado y no ver al peli azul

-¿Tetsuya?-se levantó rápidamente para caminar y empezar a buscarlo por toda la casa-no está…- susurro sorprendido- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- preguntó preocupado… tenia un mal presentimiento

-Takao- Kagami había salido del cuarto junto con Kise , al ver el rostro preocupado del pelinegro supieron que algo andaba mal

-Tetsuya no está aquí- dijo asustando a los otros dos ….-

-¿Qué?-Kise tomo su pecho con fuerza, el dolor era más fuerte…..

* * *

**_gracias a todos por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic ! se los agradezco muchoo!_**

**_poco a poco nos acercamos al final de este fic u.u_**

**_espero que les haya gustadoo !_**

**_espero actualizar el jueves ! no se preocupen !_**

**_dejen comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendooo_**

**_nos leemos !_**

**_gracias!_**


	10. Nacimiento

**¡Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar! **

**Espero me disculpen **

**pero aquí les dejo la continuación **

**mañana publicaré un nuevo capitulo como compensación por el tiempo que llevo desaparecida **

**en fin**

**¡disfruten el cap!**

* * *

Takao corría por las calles nervioso. Habían decidido separarse para buscar al pequeño de ojos celestes. ¿Dónde podría estar? Quería encontrarlo como fuera, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera a el pequeño…

-Tetsuya- susurro preocupado mientras corría- tengo que encontrarlo rápido…- tenía un mal presentimiento….. tengo que apresurarme- dijo decidido mientras seguía caminando

.

.

-¡Kurokochii!-Kise buscaba por todos lados al pequeño , pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Su dolor en el pecho se intensificaba- Kurokochii- susurro bajando la mirada mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a salir…- Kurokochii- susurro el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza…- si algo le pasa, no sabría como mirarte a la cara Aominechii- levanto la mirada – Aominechii- dijo el nombre del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos mientras sentía el viento en su rostro-…-suspiró tratando de calmarse y pensar a donde podría haber ido el pequeño-solo necesito una pista, es lo único que pido- dijo serio limpiando sus lágrimas mientras volvía a caminar sorprendiéndose de ver a un hombre muy conocido…

El hombre lo miro curioso para luego sorprenderse y acercarse a el

-usted es Aomine-san- Kise susurro sorprendido de ver a ese hombre, hacía tiempo que no lo veía…

-tú eras amigo de Daiki- dijo el señor desconcertado

-si… soy Kise- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras el señor solo asentía

-hace tiempo que no te veía- el hombre dijo esto mientras miraba su celular, ya debería de haber llegado su transporte…

-si- asintió algo serio- luego de que Aominechii empezara a vivir con Kurokochii-susurro bajando la mirada

-no me hagas recordar eso- dijo molesto esta vez mirando al rubio- ese Daiki siempre tomando decisiones precipitadas- estaba molesto-ni siquiera sabía si ese chico era el indicado- Kise lo miro desconcertado

-Aominechii amaba a Kurokochii con todo su corazón- Kise sonrió levemente-de eso estoy seguro señor- dijo mirando al hombre- debería estar feliz por eso…

-¿feliz?- pregunto mientras reia- si no hubiera sido por eso, Daiki estuviera con nosotros ahora- dijo – pero perdió la vida por alguien que ni siquiera vale la pena- Kise solo lo observaba serio- seguramente ese chico tiene una nueva vida y olvido a Daiki- dijo serio

-por supuesto que no señor- Kise estaba serio. Que ese hombre hablara de esa manera de su amigo era demasiado- sacrifico su vida para salvar a Kurokochii, porque lo amaba con todo su corazón – explico – Kurokochii no lo ha olvidado, todos los días lo recuerda. Recuerda todas las cosas que paso con él, todo lo que le enseño- susurro- gracias a eso, todos los días se levanta con nuevas energías y sigue hacia adelante- el hombre lo observaba en silencio-ahora , por si no lo sabía , está a punto de tener un bebé de Aominechii-el hombre solo seguía serio- estoy seguro que Kurokochii lo protegerá pase lo que pase-sonrio suavemente- si tratara de conocer mejor a Kurokochii su opinión sobre el cambiaria totalmente- el hombre solo alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia

-no me interesa conocerlo- dijo serio- para mi ese chico no existe- cerro los ojos- debería de sufrir por lo que ha hecho- sonrió mientras Kise lo miraba desconcertado- aunque creo que ya lo está haciendo ahora- susurro mientras el auto de detenia a su lado

-¿sufriendo ahora?-Kise lo miro sorprendido- ¡¿sabe dónde está Kurokochii!?-pregunto Kise asustado de las palabras del señor

\- no sé de qué hablas- susurro abriendo la puerta del auto para entrar en el- adiós- se fue dejando a Kise sorprendido

-el único lugar en donde el padre de Aominechii se encontraría con Kurokochii-sus ojos se abrieron… empezó a correr hacia el cementerio…

Era el único lugar donde podría estar Kuroko…

-Taiga- había llamado a su pareja… - Taiga- susurro a punto de llorar- ven al cementerio- su dolor en el pecho se incrementaba mientras se acercaba ese lugar- rápido… tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Kise- Kagami del otro lado de la línea había detenido sus pasos sorprendido por las palabras del rubio- llamare a Takao…- susurro serio – todo estará bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar y llamar al pelinegro

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al cementerio.

Cuando llego no vio a hombre que siempre los recibía, le restó importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la tumba de Aomine.

Se sorprendio a ver sangre cerca de ahí…

-¿Qué rayos paso?-estaba asustado, empezó a temblar temiendo lo peor- Kurokochii…- susurró asustado…-¡Kurokochii!- grito esperando ser oído… -¡Kurokochii!- volvió a grita su nombre mientras buscaba con la mirada….

-¡chico!-escuchó la voz del viejo portero…-¡por aquí!- corrió hacia dónde provenía la voz. Al llegar se sorprendió… lo había encontrado…pero…

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto acercándose rápidamente viendo al pequeño peliazul con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del dolor, había sangre en sus ropas y tomaba su vientre con fuerza

-lo encontré asi- dijo el señor preocupado- luego de ver a ese señor salir y nos ver a Kuroko-san me preocupe y fui a ver- explico mientras Kise solo se sorprendía… lo sabía- lo encontré tratando de caminar…

-Kurokochii- Kuroko observo a su amigo y tomo su mano con fuerza- ese hombre… ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto serio mientras Kuroko solo negaba suavemente-¿te dejo asi?- pregunto viendo como Kuroko solo bajaba la cabeza haciendo molestar a Kise- tenemos que llevarte al hospital rápido- dijo ayudando a levantar al pequeño…- todo estará bien … no te preocupes- dijo seguro de sus palabras

-K-kise-kun- Kuroko tomo la mano del rubio con fuerza- tengo miedo…- susurro derramando pequeñas lagrimas – no quiero que nada le pase al bebé- Kise solo lo observo sorprendido

\- no pasara nada… todo estará bien … no debes de preocuparte- dijo serio mientras empezaban a caminar lo más rápido que podía…- llegaremos al hospital- dijo tratando de darle confianza al pequeño- ustedes estarán bien…

-…- cerro los ojos a causa del dolor, era demasiado fuerte… -ugh….-seguía caminando… no dejaría que nada le sucediera a su bebé …

-¡Kise!-Kise observo como Kagami y Takao se acercaban a ellos rápidamente- tenemos que irnos rápido…- Kise asintió mientras era ayudado por Kagami a llevar a Kuroko…

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital y llevaron a Kuroko a una sala de emergencias. Takao se había cambiado de ropa y había llamado a Midorima para que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera para allá

Kise y Kagami estaban preocupados. Takao sonrió para darles confianza

-estarán bien…- dijo seguro de sí mismo- lo prometo… estarán bien- volvió a repetir mientras ellos asentían más confiados

-si- Kise y Kagami sonrieron mientras Takao ingresaba a la sala de emergencia dejándolos solos- Taiga- Kagami lo abrazo con fuerza. Sabía que Kise estaba preocupado…

-estarán bien – Kise correspondió el abrazo rápidamente- Takao los cuidara a los dos- susurro mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio y este asentía en silencio

Midorima había llegado lo más rápido que pudo . Entró a la sala rápidamente encontrándose con un Kuroko jadeando

-Takao- el pelinegro lo observo serio- ¿Cuál es la situación?- pregunto mientras se colocaba los guantes y se acercaba al pelinegro algo preocupado

-el bebé nos tomó por sorpresa- susurro serio-solo nos toca hacer nuestro trabajo- Midorima asintió mientras empezaba a revisar a Kuroko y Takao se acercaba a el pequeño

-Takao-kun…- llamo al peligro mientras este tomaba su mano suavemente- el…bebé- Takao sonrió

-estará bien…- sonrió- el estará bien- susurro – pero necesitamos toda tu ayuda- Kuroko asintió a duras penas- lo lograremos Kuroko….- el más bajo asintió

-está bien- otra punzada vino desde su vientre haciéndolo gritar .

Takao y Midorima se pusieron a trabajar, no dejarían que otra vida se les escapara…. Habían hecho la promesa de que los dos estarían bien, y la cumplirían sin importar que …

Kise y Kagami estaban en la sala de espera, esperando a que vinieran buenas noticias ….

Midorima y Takao hacían todo lo que podían, pero estaban preocupados por el estado de Kuroko, sabían que el chico era débil, y en este momento se estaba esforzando mucho, asi que debían de tener cuidado

-respira Kuroko- Midorima le daba ánimos al pequeño mientras Takao se encargaba del resto…

-….- Kuroko solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras tomaba la mano de Midorima…- duele…- susurro a duras penas

-solo debes resistir un poco más Kuroko- susurro seguro Midorima – solo un poco más- dijo viendo como el pequeño gritaba del dolor. Le dolía verlo de esa manera….

-Tetsuya un poco mas- Takao estaba concentrado en lo que hacía… solo un esfuerzo más ….

Se escuchó un pequeño llanto… Takao sonrió y Midorima suspiro…ya había terminado…finalmente

-Tetsuya- Takao se había acercado con el pequeño en brazos. Kuroko solo lo observaba mientras trataba de respirar normalmente…-es un niño- susurro feliz Takao mientras Kuroko empezaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas

-un…niño- susurro viendo al pequeño seguía llorando. Su piel era pálida, parecida a la suya y en su pequeña cabeza de divisaban pequeños mechones de cabello azul, justo como los de Aomine. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver sus ojos- es…hermoso- susurro mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos…

-¿Kuroko?-Midorima lo observó curioso…

-¡señor! ¡La presión sanguínea está bajando!-una enfermera grito preocupada sorprendiendo a los otros dos …

-no puede ser…- le cedió al pequeño a una enfermera para revisar mejor al pequeño….- vamos… ayúdenme…- dijo serio mientras las enfermeras asentían y le colocaban una máscara de oxígeno al pequeño…-¡Shin-chan!- el mencionado asintió mientras buscaba el desfibrilador rápidamente.

-señor… - la enfermera observo el aparato- ¡el ritmo cardiaco está bajando!-Takao observo asustado . Observo a Midorima que se acercaba al pequeño rápidamente para encender el aparato…

-no dejaremos que muera… no lo haremos- susurro Midorima serio mientras Takao asentía decidido

-disculpe. Enfermera- Kise llamo a una enfermera que salía un poco apresurada de la sala de emergencia…-¿Qué sucede alla adentro?-pregunto preocupado mientras Kagami se colocaba a su lado

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto desconcertada

-somos amigos de Takao y del paciente Kuroko Tetsuya- dijo serio Kagami - ¿nos podría decir que sucede?, de verdad necesitamos saberlo- la enfermera los observo algo preocupada

-bueno- dijo bajando la mirada- el bebé está bien – dijo viendo como los dos suspiraban algo aliviados- sin embargo, el paciente Kuroko Tetsuya está en estado crítico- susurro viendo a los jóvenes que solo estaban sorprendidos- al parecer su cuerpo es muy débil, y sobrepaso su limite- Kise solo era abrazado por Kagami para darle fuerzas- los doctores Midorima y Takao están haciendo todo lo que pueden- dijo tratando de calmar a los jóvenes- discúlpenme- se retiro rápidamente del lugar dejándolos destrozados

-Kurokochii….- Kise empezó a llorar mientras Kagami solo lo abrazaba con fuerza- el no puede….- Kagami beso su frente para darle confianza

-estará bien Kise- Kagami estaba serio, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Kise y por sus tres amigos que estaban dando lo mejor de sí allá adentro-Kuroko es fuerte, no nos dejara – dijo tratando de sonreir- Takao y Midorima lo ayudaran… tranquilo- Kise volvió a abrazar a su pareja con fuerza

-si…- susurro mientras seguía llorando…

**"_-¿Dónde estoy?- abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de reconocer algo, pero todo estaba en completa obscuridad …- no veo nada- susurro -¿Qué hago aquí?- empezó a sentir pesadez en su cuerpo, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un sueño profundo- siento mucho sueño…- susurro –quiero dormir- cerro sus ojos suavemente…_**

**"_!Kuroko!"_**

**_Los abrió de nuevo tratando de ver algo, sin éxito alguno…_**

**_-estoy muy cansado- susurro cerrando sus ojos- quiero dormir…- se dejó llevar por el sueño poco a poco mientras la obscuridad lo empezaba a cubrir lentamente…"_**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic!**

**de verdad se los agradezco mucho **

**¡gracias gracias gracias!**

**¡si les gusto pasen y dejen un pequeño comentario!**

**me animan a seguir escribiendo *.***

**¡los veo mañana para la continuación!**


	11. Pequeño Milagro

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**como lo prometí **

**aquí les dejo la continuación**

**un capitulo un poco largo pero que creo que les gustará mucho**

**disfruten *.***

* * *

_**"Tetsu"**_

_**Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en una cama. Se levantó algo dudoso, no recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera recordaba donde había estado antes…**_

_**"Tetsu"**_

_**Abrió los ojos desconcertados al escuchar una voz. ¿Quién era? **_

_**Observo la habitación en la que estaba cuidadosamente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo, unos pequeños dibujos se podían apreciar, pequeños paisajes junto con animales estaban formados. Kuroko sonrió, era muy hermoso…**_

_**Observo también una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la habitación, se acercó a ella algo curioso. Había una foto en un pequeño recuadro, lo tomo con cuidado y lo observo detenidamente. Habían dos personas abrazadas…¿Quiénes eran?**_

_**" Tetsu"**_

_**Volteo sorprendido para ver a una persona ...**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre frente el sonriendo….- ¿acaso planeas dejarte llevar por la oscuridad tan fácilmente?- pregunto viendo como el más bajo solo estaba algo desconcertado – el Tetsu que conozco no es así de débil – el peliazul solo se sorprendió**_

_**-¿Tetsu?- ese nombre le sonaba familiar**_

_**-sí, Tetsu- dijo sonriendo suavemente-¿acaso ya no recuerdas tu propio nombre?- lo miro sorprendido- eres Kuroko Tetsuya – sonrió **_

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya- susurro abriendo los ojos sorprendido… era cierto… así se llamaba el…. -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- susurro serio **_

_**-…- el otro sonrió suavemente – veo que decoraron el cuarto- Kuroko observó a su alrededor… tenía razón, ese era el cuarto extra que tenían en su casa… ¿Por qué estaba decorado de esa manera?- es muy hermoso- Dijo sonriendo viendo a Kuroko**_

_**-…- cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo… pero solo veía imágenes borrosas**_

_**-Tetsu- el nombrado volteo a ver al otro- debes ser fuerte , no es momento de que te vayas…- se acercó al más bajo para luego abrazarlo- tienes mucho porque vivir- Kuroko se sorprendió… ¿Quién era este hombre?-hice un esfuerzo para verte de nuevo… quizás sea la última vez que lo haga – explico viendo al más bajo-¿todavía no me recuerdas?- preguntó mientras el menor solo lo observaba sorprendido- Tetsu- susurró el nombre del más bajo suavemente**_

_**-…- conocía a ese hombre…. Pero…. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?**_

_**-no debes dejarte llevar por la oscuridad- dijo el más alto serio- debes vivir- se acercó al rostro del más bajo haciéndolo sonrojar- solo debes recordar- besó su frente suavemente sorprendiendo al otro…- recuerda todo lo que has vivido- sonrió **_

_**-Aomine-kun- el moreno sonrió feliz al escuchar al menor decir su nombre- Aomine-kun- lo abrazo fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar…**_

_**-qué bueno que recordaste Tetsu- sonrió el moreno viendo al más bajo-de verdad me alegro que todavía no te rindas- susurro mientras Kuroko solo lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos – no debes de llorar- susurro **_

_**-es que… tenia tantas ganas de verte- dijo mientras el moreno limpiaba sus lágrimas cuidadosamente –muchas ganas…- el moreno solo lo abrazaba suavemente **_

_**-lo sé- susurro sonriendo- te has esforzado mucho Tetsu, como siempre- el menor asintió sonriendo suavemente**_

_**-este cuarto…- observo el cuarto detenidamente- es de nuestro bebé – sonrió suavemente…-nuestros amigos me ayudaron a decorarlo- Aomine sonrió feliz**_

_**-me alegro- rió suavemente- tenemos muy buenos amigos- el menor asintió feliz…**_

_**-Tetsu- el menor lo observo curioso- ahora tienes mucho camino por delante…- empezó a explicar serio- debes de superar los obstáculos y seguir hacia adelante- Kuroko solo lo observaba atento…- no debes dejar que nadie te menosprecie …- Kuroko bajo la mirada algo triste…**_

_**-pero… de verdad siento que todo fue mi culpa- tomo las manos del más alto- si no nos hubiéramos conocido… probablemente tu estarías vivo… y tendrías una vida mejor- Aomine alzo el mentón del más bajo sorprendiéndolo**_

_**\- no digas eso- empezó diciendo serio- te dije que nunca debías arrepentirte de lo que habíamos hecho Tetsu…- susurró serio- yo no lo hago. Viví una vida muy feliz gracias a ti, en serio- empezó diciendo mientras sonreía – no tienes la culpa de nada- sonrió- yo quise salvarte, y no me arrepiento de hacerlo- Kuroko solo bajaba la mirada algo triste- te amo Tetsu, eso nunca debes olvidarlo- sonrió feliz- y ahora debes de seguir adelante por nuestro pequeño- Kuroko asintió mientras empezaba a llorar- yo siempre estaré con ustedes dos, lo prometo.- Aomine abrazo de nuevo al más bajo –siempre estaré junto a ustedes, nunca lo olvides- susurro- ahora, debes irte. Te están esperando- Kuroko negó suavemente**_

_**-¿no te volveré a ver?- pregunto bajando la mirada**_

_**-si me veras- rió suavemente- siempre estaré en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón- susurro mientras tocaba el pecho del más bajo – pero prométeme algo- el pequeño asintió rápidamente-prométeme que vivirás lo mejor que puedas- el menor asintió mientras el más alto solo reía aliviado- me siento más tranquilo ahora- sonrió- algún día nos encontraremos, eso tenlo por seguro- acaricio su rostro-**_

_**-está bien- sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro del más alto- estoy aliviado- sonrió- te amo Daiki- sonrió feliz mientras el moreno besaba suavemente sus labios- te amo…**_

_**-yo también… nunca lo olvides- sonrió – hasta luego Tetsu- Aomine empezó a desvanecerse mientras Kuroko solo derramaba pequeñas lágrimas . pero estas no eran de tristeza, si no de alivio. De que algún día se volverían a encontrar….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡_Midorima-san!- escucho el grito de una de las enfermeras-¡ está estable!- Midorima suspiró aliviado mientras Takao limpiaba sus lágrimas…

-Tetsuya… nos asustaste mucho- susurro Takao sonriéndole a su amigo …

-en serio- Midorima colocó una máscara de oxígeno en el rostro de Kuroko- me alegro que estés bien- susurro sonriendo mientras Kuroko solo asentía lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio…- lo logramos Takao- el pelinegro asintió feliz mientras abrazaba al más alto…

-si… que alivio- susurró feliz mientras el otro correspondía de igual manera el abrazo del más bajo sorprendiéndolo- ¿Shin-chan?-Midorima solo negó suavemente

-solo estoy feliz porque cumplimos nuestra promesa a Aomine- explico el peliverde mientras Takao solo asentía…

-tienes razón- sonrió feliz…- vamos a decirle a los demás que Kuroko y su bebé están bien- le indicaron a una de las enfermeras que trasladara a Kuroko a un cuarto privado para que pudiera estar más tranquilo

.

.

Kise y Kagami estaban sentados en la sala de espera. Habían llamado a Murasakibara,Akashi y a Momoi. Todos estaban preocupados por el estado del peliazul, no quería que seguirá sufriendo más , ya era suficiente para el…

Al ver a Midorima y a Takao caminando hacia ellos todos se levantaron ansiosos…

-hola chicos- Takao sonrió suavemente al ver a todos los compañeros de Kuroko ahí…- Kuroko ya está bien, solo está agotado- Midorima asintió suavemente haciendo suspirar a sus amigos de alivio- y el pequeño también está en perfectas condiciones – sonrió feliz- ya todo terminó- susurro mientras los otros asentían

-¿podemos verlo?-pregunto Kise ansioso viendo a Midorima

-por el momento es mejor dejarlo descansar…- Kise bajo la mirada algo triste- en cuanto despierte se los haremos saber para que puedan verlo- sonrió suavemente para darle confianza a sus amigos.

-está bien- Kagami tomo el hombro de Kise para darle confianza …- esperaremos aquí…- dijo sonriendo. No se irían hasta que no vieran a su amigo…

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo dolia, y sentía su respiración muy débil. Observó la habitación detenidamente viendo que era una habitación de hospital… cierto…

Abrió los ojos asustado mientras trataba de levantarse pero una mano ajena se lo impidió desconcertándolo

Vio a Takao a su lado sonriéndole mientras hacía que se recostara de nuevo…

-qué bueno que despiertas- susurró sonriendo – de verdad nos diste un susto Tetsuya-Kuroko solo miraba a Takao algo preocupado- no debes de preocuparte, el esta bien- susurro sonriendo mientras el más bajo solo relajaba la mirada…- pronto lo traerán para que lo puedas ver- Kuroko asintió algo feliz

\- siento haberlos preocupado- susurro bajando la mirada algo triste

-no te preocupes- sonrió para luego acercarse y abrazar a Kuroko – de verdad es un gran alivio que estés bien Tetsuya- Tetsuya correspondió el abrazo suavemente- de verdad estaba asustado- Kuroko se sorprendió al sentir al pelinegro temblar… ¿estaba llorando?

-lo siento Kazunari- susurro Tetsuya bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable

\- pero ya estás bien…- se separó un poco de el para sonreír…- ya todo termino- dijo sonriendo mientras Kuroko asentía….

-si- susurro sonriendo también a su amigo…- gracias por haber estado conmigo Kazunari…- Takao negó suavemente

-somos amigos Tetsuya… no debes agradecerme nada- sonrío a su amigo…-siempre estaremos contigo- Kuroko asintió…- ahora…- Kuroko lo observo curioso a su amigo- Shin-chan ya debe de estar por llegar – Kuroko solo observo a su amigo hasta sentir que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente.

Midorima entro lentamente encontrándose con Kuroko ya despierto aliviándolo . Kuroko solo sonrio a su amigo peliverde , pero se sorprendio al ver que traiga algo en sus brazos, o mejor dicho a alguien…

-aquí esta- dijo sonriendo el más alto acercándose al peliazul que estaba sorprendido- perdona la espera..

-…- le tendió a su pequeño para que lo tomara en brazos- mi pequeño…- derramaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras juntaba al pequeño en su pecho- hola… podría decirse que soy tu madre- rió suavemente mientras el pequeño lo observaba curioso. Tenía unos ojos azules de un color muy profundo, justo como los de Aomine…-bienvenido a mi vida- susurro tratando de no llorar más , pero era imposible … ver a su bebé en sus brazos era la sensación más hermosa del mundo…- me alegra poder verte… te amo tanto pequeño- susurro sonriendo mientras Takao y Midorima salían de la habitación, quería darle privacidad al más bajo…

El pequeño bebé tomo uno de los dedos de Tetsuya con su diminuta mano haciendo reír al más bajo… era el ser más lindo que había visto… su pequeño hijo por fin estaba con el…

-estaré contigo en todo momento bebé- empezó diciendo mientras el bebé solo lo observaba curioso- y tu padre también , aunque no lo veamos físicamente, el siempre estará con nosotros … nos cuidara y nos protegerá en todo momento…- seguía derramando lágrimas, pero eso ya no importaba…-te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y te amare siempre bebé…- sonrío suavemente- y tu padre también lo hará…porque él nos protegió ese día… porque nos amaba. Y no debemos arrepentirnos de eso- el bebé sonrío feliz haciendo reír a Kuroko…- tienes una sonrisa hermosa- seguía riendo mientras veía al pequeño…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que entraran Midorima y Takao junto a los demás. ver a Kuroko sonriendo de esa manera junto a su bebé les causo una gran alegría. Por fin Kuroko tendría una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y sentirse en paz… eso era algo que el pequeño merecía…

-Kurokochii- Kise se acercó hasta el peliazul emocionado- es hermoso- susurro sonriendo al ver al bebé durmiendo en los brazos del más bajo…- se parece mucho a Aominechii- susurro sonriendo mientras los demás también se acercaban para observar al más bajo…

-es cierto…- sonrió feliz mientras miraba a su hijo durmiendo –es muy parecido a Daiki- susurro sonriendo mientras todos asentían

-felicidades Kuroko- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo felices de poder ver al ojiazul con esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro que hace tiempo que no veían…

-muchas gracias por apoyarme amigos- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento- de verdad se los agradezco mucho…- todos asintieron alegres …

-¿Cómo se llamara Kuroko?- pregunto Midorima algo curioso mientras Kuroko solo sonreía

-me costó mucho pensar en un nombre pero ya lo decidí- sonrió feliz mientras observaba a su hijo dormir- se llamara Kazuki- sonrió feliz- significa esperanza, deseo y resplandor- susurro sonriendo- será un niño capaz de hacer todo, y brillara en todos lados- todos sonrieron- tendrá un corazón muy fuerte- abrazó suavemente a su hijo

-es un nombre muy lindo Kuroko- Kagami sonrio a su amigo…

-bueno, es mejor que dejemos a Kuroko y Kazuki-kun descansar- Midorima seguía con su semblante serio

-nos vemos Kuroko- todos se despidieron del más bajo mientras salían de la habitación dejándolo con su bebé

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas y ya Kuroko se encontraba en su casa descansando junto a su bebé. Takao había decidido quedarse un poco más en casa del más bajo para ayudarlo ya que este todavía se encontraba algo débil…

Sus amigos frecuentemente visitaban la casa para asegurarse de que Kuroko estuviera bien. Kagami y Kise llevaban toda clase de regalos al pequeño. Estaban emocionados de tener a un miembro más en su familia…

Akashi, Musarakibara y Momoi también visitaban al peliazul cada vez que podían para ayudarlo en lo que fuese necesario…

-Tetsuya…-Takao había entrado a la habitación del más bajo. Este se encontraba recostado en su cama observando al pequeño Kazuki que dormía en una pequeña cuna…-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto acercándose al más bajo con una bandeja de comida…

-mucho mejor que antes- sonrió para darle confianza a su amigo- gracias por cuidar de nosotros Takao- acepto la comida que le ofrecía a su amigo…- gracias por la comida- empezó a comer tranquilamente mientras Takao solo sonreía…

-me alegro que te encuentres mejor Tetsuya- sonrió feliz- ahora sonríes mucho más que antes- sonrió feliz

-es gracias a el…- observó a Kazuki durmiendo tranquilamente…- y en gran parte a Daiki- Takao lo observó curioso

-¿Aomine?-pregunto curioso mientras Kuroko asentía…

-puede que no me creas pero…- empezó diciendo el más bajo mirando a su amigo- Daiki apareció ante mi luego de que perdiera el conocimiento- Takao lo observo sorprendido-me dijo que debía de seguía adelante sin importa que…- sonrió suavemente- y que nunca debía arrepentirme de todo lo que hicimos y pasmos juntos… eso me dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo-miro de nuevo a su hijo- además, no podría perdonarme si dejaba solo a Kazuki- Takao sonrió

-te creo- Kuroko lo observo desconcertado-me alegra que hayas podido hablar con Aomine- susurro sonriendo…

-gracias- sonrió- Kazunari…- el pelinegro lo observo curioso-hay un favor que quisiera pedirte-dijo mientras el más alto asentía algo curioso

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto curioso

-quisiera ir a visitar Aomine-san- Takao se sorprendió…

-¿Qué?-estaba sorprendido. Que Kuroko quisiera visitar a ese hombre que lo había dejado abandonado ese día en el cementerio…Kise le había dicho todo lo que ese hombre dijo sobre Kuroko, y de verdad le molestaba que hablaran de esa manera de su amigo-¿para qué quieres ver a ese hombre?-pregunto molesto Takao- ese hombre no se merece nada Tetsuya y lo sabes- Kuroko bajo la mirada

-debo ir a presentarle a Kazuki- vio a Takao decidido- debe de verlo… no puedo privarlo de ver a su nieto- sonrió- él es el padre de Daiki después de todo-Takao lo observo sorprendido- por favor Kazunari, necesito verlo- Takao solo lo observo seriamente

-está bien- dijo de mala gana- pero si dice algo que me molesta lo golpeare tan fuerte como pueda- Kuroko sonrió suavemente mientras asentía…

-está bien – sonrió mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo- conocerás a tu abuelo Kazuki….

.

.

.

Dos días después Kuroko se encontraba en frente de una gran casa… estaba nervioso. Ver a ese hombre de nuevo iba a ser un gran desafío para el… pero debía de hacerlo por su bebé

-¿estás listo?-pregunto Takao viendo al más bajo que solo asentía lentamente

-estoy listo- toco el timbre de la gran casa esperando que alguien atendiera . Takao solo miraba al más bajo que estaba serio mientras tenía a su hijo en su brazos . Sonrió. De verdad estaba decidido a hacer esto…

Abrieron la puerta lentamente. Una mujer algo mayor salio a observar al más bajo. Kuroko se sorprendió de ver a esa mujer de nuevo… luego de lo que había pasado pensaba en no volver a verla de nuevo…

-¿Tetsuya-kun?- pregunto ella sorprendida viendo al chico que asentía suavemente haciéndola sonreír- ya ha pasado tiempo- susurro ella mientras Kuroko solo bajaba levemente la mirada. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el funeral… no había podido hablar con el pequeño. Verlo tan destrozado había sido muy triste para ella…

-lamento no haber venido a visitarla- seguía con la mirada baja- de verdad lo siento- repitió de nuevo…- no podía salir mucho por ciertos problemas de salud- explico mientras Takao solo observaba callado la escena…

\- no debes de preocuparte por eso- susurro ella sonriendo- es comprensible- Kuroko seguía con la cabeza baja- ¿ te sentías muy mal Tetsuya-kun?-pregunto ella algo preocupada . Kuroko siempre había sido débil después de todo

-en realidad…- susurro viéndola a los ojos sorprendiéndola- no era exactamente un problema de salud- dijo acercándose a ella lentamente

-…- ella miraba al más bajo sorprendida mientras él le mostraba al pequeño que tenía en brazos

-era por este pequeño- dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba- hace poco estuve en el hospital…- ella solo estaba sorprendida. Empezó a temblar ligeramente…

-¿el…?- no podía hablar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa…

-si- Tetsuya sonrió a la mujer- Sakura-san- la mujer se acercó para poder ver al pequeño más de cerca- él es Kazuki- susurro sonriendo mientras ella empezaba a derramas lagrimas…

No había la menor duda, ese pequeño era hijo de su Daiki… estaba segura…

-¿puedo?-pregunto ella mientras el más bajo le ofrecía al bebé- es hermoso- susurro mientras seguía llorando- se parece mucho a Daiki- Kuroko asintió contento- es un milagro- susurro ella para luego mirar a Kuroko- Tetsuya-kun… esto es una nueva oportunidad para ti…- Kuroko se sorprendió- un nuevo inicio, para poder ser feliz de nuevo- sonrió feliz mientras Kuroko solo asentía tratando de no llorar… debía de ser fuerte…- ahora sé porque Daiki te amaba mucho- el más bajo la observo desconcertado- eres una persona muy fuerte, nunca te rindes y tratas de buscar la mejor manera para resolver las cosas…por eso te protegió hasta el final- explico- porque sabía que no te rendirías fácilmente- Kuroko sonrió como pudo mientras asentía …

-gracias- bajo la cabeza mientras sentía como Takao se acercaba a el y tomaba su hombro…

-Sakura…- Tetsuya se paralizó… esa voz… -¿Por qué tardas tanto aquí afuera?- vio a su esposa que la miraba desconcertada para luego mirar a los dos jóvenes. Se molestó al reconocer a uno- ¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto molesto el hombre …

-querido…-su esposa lo miro sorprendida…

\- Aomine-san- Kuroko hizo una reverencia mientras Takao lo observaba serio…

-no tuve suerte la última vez- susurro molesto sorprendiendo a Tetsuya- será mejor que te vayas de una vez y nos dejes en paz- iba a empezar a regresar a dentro de la casa de nuevo pero la voz de su esposa lo detuvo

-espera querido- susurro ella viendo como su esposo volteaba molesto…

-no hables con el… te hará daño- susurro mientras su esposa negaba rápidamente- no entiendo porque sigues hablando con el- la mujer se sorprendió- después de todo lo que hizo- Tetsuya bajo la mirada sin saber que decir…

-no fue su culpa y lo sabes – dijo ella acercándose a el- no puedes seguir haciéndolo sentir de esa manera- que su esposo tratara de esa manera a la persona más importante de Daiki le molestaba…

-si él no hubiera estado con el … eso jamás hubiera pasado- dijo serio mientras Kuroko cerraba los ojos sin decir nada…

-pero paso querido…- el hombre la miro desconcertado- las cosas siempre suceden por algo- sonrió suavemente- Daiki amaba Tetsuya-kun y nunca se arrepintió de eso…- se acercó de nuevo a su esposo- ahora tenemos algo por lo cual ser felices de nuevo querido- mostró al pequeño que tenía en brazos sorprendiendo al hombre…- Kazuki-kun nos dará esa nueva oportunidad…- sonrió feliz

-…- no podía hablar. Estaba sorprendido. Que ese chico hubiera venido a presentarle a ese pequeño luego de lo que hizo…

-es tu nieto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo veía…

-¿Cómo sabes que no es de alguien más?-pregunto molesto mirando al ojiazul…

-es tu nieto querido- su esposa lo sorprendió por la seguridad con la que decía esas palabras- es hijo de Daiki- susurro sonriendo

-Aomine-san- el hombre miro a Kuroko serio- él es Kazuki, el hijo de Daiki y yo- sonrió feliz- solo quería que ustedes lo conocieran- explico mientras seguía sonriendo sorprendiendo al señor

El hombre se acercó a donde estaba su esposa junto al niño para observarlo de cerca . miro a su esposa que solo derramaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras veía al niño… ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que ese niño era hijo de Daiki…?

-solo míralo- como si supiera lo que estaba pensando su esposa le respondió mientras le sonreía…

Siguió mirándolo mientras se sorprendía poco a poco…

-tonterías…- dijo sorprendiendo a los demás – esto es imposible- se adentró en la casa dejando a su esposa desconcertada

-…- su esposa sonrió para luego mirar al más bajo – todo estará bien Tetsuya-kun..- sonrió feliz mientras le devolvía a su pequeño…- no te preocupes por nada ahora…- dijo- nos veremos en otra ocasión…- se despidió de los jóvenes mientras entraba a la casa dejándolos solos…

-Tetsuya…- Takao miro a su amigo que solo negaba suavemente-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

-si…- sonrió a su amigo- es solo que es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en el rostro de Aomine-san…-explico sorprendiendo a Takao…- su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y felicidad- susurro sonriendo mientras abrazaba suavemente a su bebé- lo logramos Kazuki- Takao sonrió feliz al ver a su amigo…-será mejor que nos vayamos…- el pelinegro asintió feliz mientras empezaban a caminar…

.

.

.

-¿querido?- su esposa había entrado a su cuarto encontrándose con el hombre sentado en la cama-querido…- sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado…

-…-el hombre no decía nada. Tenía mucho en que pensar…

-sé que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido difícil- empezó ella diciendo – pero tenemos que seguir hacia adelante sin importar lo que pase- el hombre seguía sin mirarla- Tetsuya es un chico muy especial, después de todo, fue el único que pudo hacer feliz a Daiki- sonrió- a Daiki no le gustaría que nada le pasara a Tetsuya ni a su pequeño. Por eso debemos ayudarlo en lo que podamos- sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a esposo- es difícil… lo sé – cerro los ojos- pero esta es una nueva oportunidad para ser felices- el hombre abrazo de vuelta a su esposa …

-…- no dijo nada… solo la abrazo en silencio….

* * *

**primero que nada me acabe de enterar que hubo un sismo en Chile**

**espero que todos estén bien y que hayan tomado las medidas necesarias **

**¡Fuerza Chile!.**

**.**

**.**

**¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!**

**gracias por leer mi fic! significa mucho para mi **

**en fin**

**espero poder actualizar en unos dos días o la semana próxima**

**sean pacientes**

**gracias de nuevo por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic**

**si les gusto el capitulo dejen comentarios. me animan a seguir escribiendo**


	12. Fiesta

**_hola a todos !_**

**_después de un mes sin actualizar, aqui les dejo el capitulo_**

**_espero que lo disfruten !_**

* * *

Kuroko se levantó con ánimos esa mañana. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y quería hacerlas lo antes posible. Arreglo la cama lo más cuidadosamente mientras sonreía levemente. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, muchos recuerdos, muchas sonrisas , muchas lágrimas, que ahora las recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Tantas cosas de las que debía de estar agradecido y muchas otras cosas de las que había aprendido, esas experiencias que no olvidaría jamás…

Camino por la habitación observándola cuidadosamente como hacía todas las mañanas. Se acercó a una pequeña foto que había en la repisa de la cama , sonrió mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente…

-buenos días Daiki- la foto mostraba al mencionado sonriendo mientras sostenía un pez un poco grande en sus manos… recordaba perfectamente ese momento. Daiki le había dicho que quería que su cita de aniversario fuera original.¿ Y qué mejor que ir al bosque a pasar una semana los dos juntos?

Rio levemente… era tan típico de Daiki…

-hoy debo hacer muchas cosas… así que estaré fuera de casa por un rato- explico mientras colocaba las fotos en su lugar…- nos vemos luego Daiki- Kuroko sonrió de nuevo- te amo- camino para salir de la habitación e ir a la habitación contigua…

-buenos días pequeño- se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertar al pequeño- anoche estuviste muy… como decirlo- cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en una palabra adecuada- inquieto- rio al ver que el pequeño seguía durmiendo…

Ya habían pasado siete meses y todavía no se acostumbraba a la vida nocturna que estaba llevando. Era realmente difícil tener que levantarse a las tres de la mañana al oír el pequeño llanto, pero todo valía la pena al ver a su pequeño sonriendo feliz cuando estaba en sus brazos…

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para escuchar si el pequeño despertaba. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y el biberón del bebé , que tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría en despertar…

Empezó a preparar los alimentos con mucha calma. Cocino los huevos con facilidad y calentó el biberón rápidamente.

Suspiro algo cansado. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero esperaba que se le pasara al distraerse con algo. Takao ya había vuelto a su propia casa. Le había dicho que ya no era necesario que se quedara más ahí. De alguna manera convenció al pelinegro de volver a su hogar .

Takao había sido demasiado atento con él, por eso no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya había hecho. Le debía mucho a su amigo y se lo pagaría de alguna manera…

Un pequeño llanto se escuchó por toda la casa sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

Fue rápidamente al cuarto de Kazuki para encontrarlo llorando muy fuerte. Se acercó a él para tomarlo en brazos suavemente para tratar de calmarlo…

-aquí estoy Kazuki- susurro sonriendo mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos - ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto viendo al pequeño a los ojos que solo lo miraba curioso- vamos entonces- empezó a caminar con su hijo en brazos hacia la cocina

Tomo el biberón y se sentó en el sofá de la sala para darle el desayuno al pequeño

-sé que esto te gusta- el bebé empezó a comer rápidamente haciendo reír a Kuroko- tienes el mismo apetito que tu padre- el pequeño solo comía sin prestarle atención a su madre

Espero a que el pequeño terminara de comer para luego sacarle los gases suavemente . sonrió al sentir al pequeño moverse …

-listo- sonrió – ahora solo falta que yo coma- camino con el niño en brazos hacia la cocina para sentarse y comer tranquilamente mientras su hijo lo miraba curioso…-eres observador- rio suavemente mientras el pequeño sonreía…

Fue al cuarto de baño para limpiar al pequeño, luego lo vistió para dejarlo en su pequeña cuna

-vuelvo en un momento pequeño- acaricio la cabeza del pequeño mientras se alejaba para poder arreglarse rápidamente

Se colocó una suéter sencillo de color azul marino y unos jeans azules , se arregló el cabello , que como siempre, era un desastre en las mañanas , y salio para buscar a su pequeño.

Lo coloco en un pequeño coche, tomo un bolso en donde estaban todas las cosas que el pequeño necesitaría y salieron de la casa para empezar a caminar

Sonrió al ver que hacia un estupendo día. Tenía tantas cosas que quería hacer , pero primero lo primero…

Fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el preescolar en donde daba clases. Hace ya algún tiempo que no iba por los problemas que tuvo con el embarazo y el director le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo necesario para descansar. Ahora quería informar que se encontraba bien y que estaba listo para regresar al trabajo. Extrañaba a los chicos….

Al llegar se sintió relajado. Hace tiempo que no iba a ese pequeño lugar. Los niños se encontraban jugando en el pequeño parque que estaba en el jardín, riendo y gritando muy alto haciéndolo sonreír…

Al acercarse los pequeños se percataron de su presencia y fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba el peli azul. Estaban felices de ver a su maestro después de tanto tiempo…

-¡Tetsuya-sensei!- gritaron emocionados acercándose al joven que solo sonrio de ver a sus alumnos

-hola niños… ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto sonriendo al ver que los niños asentían felices de ver a su maestro

-lo extrañábamos sensei- Kuroko solo asintió comprensivo- ¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntaron curiosos haciendo reír al maestro

-más pronto de lo que se imaginan- respondió emocionando a los niños

-¿Qué es eso sensei?- una pequeña niña se acercó al coche en donde se encontraba durmiendo el pequeño Kazuki…

-bueno…- la miro primero a ella y luego a los demás niños- quiero presentarles a mi pequeño hijo Kazuki- los niños miraron asombrados observando al pequeño niño

-es muy lindo- dijeron mientras sonreían

\- es tan hermoso como usted Tetsuya-sensei- dijo un pequeño niño haciendo sonrojar a Kuroko

-muchas gracias- sonrió feliz – ahora, iré a hablar un momento con el director- empezó a caminar –nos vemos luego niños- los pequeños asintieron mientras volvían al jardín para seguir jugando…

Kuroko entro a la pequeña escuela , era muy hermosa, estaba pintada de un color azul celeste, además en las paredes estaban unos dibujos que seguramente habían hecho los niños , también habían fotos de todos los pequeños que se habían graduado años atrás…

Llego hasta la oficina de director y toco la puerta suavemente esperando respuesta…

-pase- abrió la puerta dejando ver un gran cuarto decorado muy delicadamente. En las paredes habían recuadros de un joven hombre que sonreía feliz , mientras que al fondo del cuarto habían un gran escritorio en donde reposaban varios documentos.

El hombre sentado se sorprendió de ver al peli azul en ese lugar. Se levantó rápidamente emocionado para acercarse a él.

Era un hombre un poco alto, peli obscuro y ojos de un color gris. Se acercó muy feliz de ver de nuevo al profesor…

-¿Cómo ha estado Moriyama-san?-pregunto Kuroko haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras el mencionado solo sonreía viendo al pequeño bebé

-eso debería preguntártelo yo Kuroko- se acercó a él para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño- me alegro que estés recuperado…-el más bajo asintió- y que este niño sea tan hermoso- vio al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente ….

-se llama Kazuki- susurro Kuroko haciendo sonreír a Moriyama

\- es un nombre muy lindo…-Moriyama acarició la cabeza del pequeño con dulzura…- se parece mucho a Aomine- Kuroko rio suavemente

-todo el mundo dice eso- Kuroko miro a su hijo con dulzura- pero tienen razón, se parece mucho a su padre…-sonrió feliz – Moriyama-san- el mayor lo miro curioso- ya estoy listo para volver a trabajar- dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio Kuroko?- pregunto el mayor un poco preocupado por el estado de su amigo- sabes que puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras- el oji azul solo asintió

-estoy bien… ya no debe preocuparse por mi – Moriyama suspiro algo aliviado de ver que el pequeño maestro se encontraba mejor que la última vez que lo vio…

Lo recordaba. Ver el estado del más bajo lo entristecía de sobremanera… no quería volver a verlo así…

-está bien entonces- sonrió feliz mirando al más bajo- vas a volver, pero será cuando el pequeño cumpla un año y tengas un lugar en donde dejarlo- sonrió- también puedes traerlo aquí, no hay ningún problema- Kuroko asintió mientras hacían una reverencia muy agradecido…

-muchas gracias- Moriyama solo asintió- se lo agradezco mucho…

-no hay problema- dijo – cuando estés listo para trabajar no dudes en llamarme- asintió feliz-toma esto- el menor miro curioso al más alto, que le entregaba una pequeña cajita-es para ti y tu bebé- Kuroko la tomo cuidadosamente- pensaba ir a tu casa hoy para entregártelo – dijo riendo nerviosamente

-¿Por qué me entrega esto?- pregunto curioso Kuroko haciendo reír a Moriyama

-eres un despistado Kuroko- seguía riendo mientras Kuroko solo estaba desconcertado- te darás cuenta luego- dijo mientras el más bajo solo seguía sin entender- debes irte, se hace tarde- el menor asintió

-está bien- Kuroko solo asintió contento- entonces me retiro – hizo una pequeña reverencia – nos vemos luego Moriyama-san- el mencionado solo asintió e hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida mientras veía al pequeño retirarse de su oficina…

-es un alivio verte mejor Kuroko- susurro una vez que el pequeño se había retirado…- espero que este sea un nuevo comienzo para ti….

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por las calles. Estaba feliz porque volvería a estar con sus alumnos después de mucho tiempo. Le agradecía a Moriyama enormemente por dejarlo volver a trabajar…

Llego a una especie de parque y solo lo observo detenidamente mientras se sorprendía. Hace tiempo que no pasaba por ese lugar…

-este lugar- susurro viéndolo detenidamente…- no ha cambiado en nada- empezó a caminar muy despacio mientras lo observaba. Llego hasta unas bancas y se sentó para descansar un poco y ver como se encontraba su pequeño hijo.

Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro haciendo reír al pequeño …

-te estas divirtiendo- susurro sonriendo mientras veía a Kazuki- observa este lugar Kazuki- como si supiera lo que su madre está diciendo Kazuki mira curioso a su alrededor…- tu padre y yo siempre veníamos a este lugar a pasar el rato-explicaba mientras el bebé solo lo observaba curioso- a veces jugábamos básquet y otras veces solo nos recostábamos en el césped a mirar el cielo- el pequeño rio ante la expresión de su madre….- eran buenos tiempos…

.

.

.

**"_-¡Tetsu apresúrate!- gritó emocionado Aomine mientras Kuroko solo se detenía a respirar un poco._**

**_-espera un poco por favor…- el moreno lo había retado a un duelo de básquet y ahora lo estaba haciendo correr varias calles para llegar hasta el parque…_**

**_-sigues siendo de poca resistencia- Aomine se acercó hasta el para mirarlo con una sonrisa- entonces no hay otra opción- susurro captando la atención de Kuroko_**

**_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Aomine solo lo levantó con sus brazos cargándolo estilo princesa- ¿Qué haces? Bájame ahora…- Kuroko trató de soltarse más Aomine solo rió suavemente haciéndolo sonrojar_**

**_-tenemos que apresurarnos y tú eres muy lento- Kuroko solo le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza mientras Aomine empezaba a caminar_**

**_-la gente nos está mirando- susurro bajando la mirada algo sonrojado. Aomine solo siguió caminando_**

**_-no me importa que nos vean así- fue lo que contesto mientras se adentraban al parque, una zona un poco alejada. –ya llegamos- bajo con cuidado a su pareja que solo lo miro curioso_**

**_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Kuroko mientras Aomine solo se recostaba en el césped _**

**_-ven- Kuroko se recostó a un lado de Aomine mientras el moreno solo señalaba el cielo-¿no te parece hermoso?-preguntó a su pareja que también miro el cielo_**

**_-…- tenía razón, era hermoso. Un cielo pintado con tonos naranjas y amarillos avisando que el día estaba a punto de terminar…- es increíble…- susurró haciendo reír al moreno- pero es mas increíble que Aomine-kun sea tan observador- rio suavemente al ver el rostro de molestia de parte del moreno_**

**_-no me gusta tu sentido del humor- dijo mientras acercaba al más baja hacia el para poderlo abrazar suavemente- te traje aquí porque debo decirte algo- Kuroko lo miro curioso- ya nos graduamos de la preparatoria y ahora somos un poco más independientes- dijo serio mientras Kuroko lo miraba atento- tú ya estas a punto de graduarte de la universidad y yo estoy dando lo mejor de mí en el equipo de baloncesto- explicaba serio- estamos avanzando muy bien …. Pero…- calló por unos instantes _**

**_-¿pero?-Kuroko lo alentó a seguir … de verdad quería saber lo que estaba pensando Aomine_**

**_-quiero dar otro paso… avanzar…- dijo decidido haciendo que Kuroko lo mirara algo confundido_**

**_-avanzar-Aomine asintió mientras sonreía- ¿de qué manera?-preguntó curioso_**

**_-quiero empezar a vivir contigo Tetsu- Kuroko se sorprendió ante las palabras de Aomine- podríamos empezar por algo pequeño- dijo tratando de no estar nervioso… lo que había dicho era sumamente importante-puedes mudarte a mi apartamento- Kuroko no podía salir de su asombro… que Aomine le dijera esas cosas …- es un poco más grande que el tuyo, estaríamos un poco más cómodos y con eso podríamos empezar con algo- explico nervioso mientras veía a su pareja _**

**_-Aomine-kun… - susurro viendo a su pareja que solo trataba de no temblar de los nervios haciéndolo sonreir_**

**_-si no quieres entonces no importa… - susurro bajando la mirada algo triste_**

**_-si quiero- miro al más bajo sorprendido- si quiero vivir contigo Aomine- kun…-el moreno sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kuroko- será divertido…- Aomine asintió emocionado_**

**_-si- abrazo más fuerte a su pareja-que emoción- exclamo sonriendo- mañana te ayudare a empacar todo- rio suavemente…_**

**_-¿tan pronto?-pregunto mientras reía y Aomine solo sonreía acercando su rostro al del más bajo_**

**_-si… quiero disfrutar más tiempo con Tetsu a partir de ahora- lo besi suavemente haciendo al menor sonrojarse- quiero estar contigo- susurro serio volviendo a besar al más bajo…_**

**_-yo también…- Kuroko sonrio suavemente- quiero estar contigo- Aomine se colocó encima de el sorprendiéndolo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto curioso_**

**_-esto hay que celebrarlo- se acercó al cuello de Tetsu haciéndolo temblar_**

**_-no podemos… estamos en un parque- dijo tratando de alejarlo pero fue en vano_**

**_-¿no te parece emocionante?-pregunto alegre mientras seguía encima del más bajo- vamos… no te vas a arrepentir- susurro sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Kuroko…_**

**_-eres un pervertido- Kuroko sonrió mientras Aomine lo besaba de nuevo…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-…- rio suavemente- tu padre era un ser extraño- sonrió feliz alzando a su pequeño que solo reía…- eres muy alegre Kazuki- el pequeño levantaba los brazos divertido haciéndolo reír- me encanta tu sonrisa- susurro sonriendo

-¡ahh!-gritaba emocionado mientras Kuroko solo seguía jugando con el…-ah- tomo un mechon de cabello azulado para empezar a halarlo en el proceso

-el cabello no…- rio divertido dejándose hacer … no podía decirle que no a su pequeño…

-veo que te estas divirtiendo- salto de un susto al escuchar que alguien le hablaba-sabía que estarías aquí…

Volteo y se sorprendió de ver a su pelirrojo amigo sonriéndole…

-Akashi-kun- estaba sorprendido viendo a su amigo- no sabía que habías regresado de Alemania- el mencionado se acercó a Kuroko para sentarse a su lado-¿tuviste mucho trabajo?-pregunto curioso mientras el pelirrojo solo asentía

-un poco solamente- sonrió viendo a su amigo y a su hijo que miraba curioso al recién llegado- como cabeza de la familia Akashi tengo muchas obligaciones- Kuroko lo miraba atento- pero decidí tomarme unos días libres para volver a Japón y verlos- vio al pequeño-¿puedo?-pregunto mientras Kuroko asentía contento

-claro-le tendió a su hijo. Akashi lo tomo con cuidado y sonrió al ver el rostro curioso del pequeño- hola Kazuki- el mencionado sonrió en respuesta- veo que a pesar del tiempo que no nos vemos todavía me recuerdas- rio suavemente…- me alegra mucho verte- sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño….-por cierto Kuroko…¿Qué hacias aquí?-pregunto curioso

-quería descansar un rato- repondio mirando a su amigo- hoy fui a la escuela a decirle a Moriyama-san que volvería- Akashi asintió. Sabía que Kuroko no era de esos que se quedaba sin hacer nada- y vine aquí a descansar- Kuroko miraba a su pequeño…

-entonces creo que deberíamos regresar a tu casa para que descansen- susurro sonriendo mientras se levantaba

-tienes razón – también se levantó para empezar a caminar juntos a la casa del mas bajo…

-Akashi-kun-el pelirrojo lo miro curioso- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Murasakibara-kun?-pregunto algo emocionado. Su relación era algo extraña, pero a pesar de eso, Kuroko veía ale amor que se tenían esos dos…

-creo que estamos avanzando- respondió algo pensativo- ha estado muy trabajador desde que monto su propia pastelería- sonrió suavemente- valio la pena luego de muchas discusiones – Kuroko asintió algo emocionado-Atsushi hace muchas cosas cuando le pone empeño- explico mientras caminaban-pero si se descuida- Kuroko tembló al escuchar la voz amenazadora de Akashi- se las verá con mis tijeras- sonrió haciendo a Kuroko asentir…

-ya veo…-todavía estaba ahí esa personalidad rara de Akashi – sé que no se descuidará – sonrió- no le gustaría verte molesto…

-tienes razón- sonrió suavemente haciendo suspirar a Kuroko…- Kuroko…¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto con un deje de preocupación

-he estado muy bien- sonrió sinceramente haciendo que Akashi se relajara- este pequeño hacen que todos los días sean llenos de alegría- explico haciendo reír a Akashi- no me aburro para nada- el pelirrojo asintió feliz

-eso es bueno- sonrió feliz- oye… - Kuroko lo miro curioso- sé que te lo he dicho varias veces pero…- bajo un poco la mirada algo triste- lamento no haber estado el tiempo suficiente contigo…

-no debes de disculparte por eso Akashi-kun- Kuroko sonrió suavemente- estuviste ahí ayudándome cuando podías, además nunca dejabas de llamarme para preguntar cómo estaba. Eso es más que suficiente…- Akashi asintió

-está bien- sonrió –ya llegamos- caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa

-te invito un café- el pelirrojo asintió gustoso

-muchas gracias- dijo mientras Kuroko abría la puerta

Abrió la puerta suavemente dejando entrar a Akashi , que cargaba en brazos a su hijo , para luego cerrar la puerta…la casa estaba a obscuras. Fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba el interruptor para encenderlo…

Lo encendió y se sorprendió

-¡sorpresa!-Kuroko vio a todos sus amigos juntos en la sala de estar gritando emocionados. Miro a Akashi que solo reía feliz…-¡feliz cumpleaños Kuroko!- Kuroko solo estaba sorprendido

No lo había recordado… su cumpleaños…

Por eso Moriyama le había dicho despistado…

-eres un despistado Kuroko- justamente había aparecido Moriyama para darle unas palmadas en la espalda…

-lo soy- afirmo mientras sonreía y hacia una pequeña reverencia…-gracias por hacerme esta pequeña reunión – todos asintieron felices mientras se acercaban a felicitarlos…

-felicidades Kuroko- Akashi le tendió a su pequeño , que lo tomo mientras lo abrazaba suavemente

-gracias-sonrió agradecido para luego mirar a su pequeño- tu madre olvido su cumpleaños- rio nerviosamente

-eres un despistado Kuroko- Kagami se acercó junto a Kise y a Takao para felicitarlo-felicidades- Kuroko asintió en respuesta…

-quiero ver a Kazuki- Kise tomo en brazos al pequeño que sonrió de ver a ese rubio tan conocido- hacía tiempo que no te veía…-empezó a jugar con el mientras todos se acercaban para observar al pequeño

-Kazuki ha crecido muy rápido- Takao se colocó a su lado mientras Tetsuya asentía

-tienes razón- sonrió viendo a su hijo riendo junto con Kise y los demás…

-¡quiero ver a Kazu-chin!- Murasakibara se acercó al pequeño- es muy mono- rio emocionado al igual que los demás

-creo que mi hijo va a ser mimado por todos ustedes- Kuroko suspiro resignado…

-es cierto- rio Kagami viendo la escena. Momoi también estaba ahí junto a Midorima…

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a disfrutar de a fiesta- dijo Takao emocionado mientras Kuroko asentía…

Disfruto de esa reunión tanto como pudo. Agradecía tener amigos así de atentos con él. Era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado….

No podía pedir otra cosa….

* * *

**_espero que le haya gustado!_**

**_dejen comentarios ! me animan a seguir escribiendo!_**

**_nos vemos en el próximo cap! _**

**_probablemente para la semana entrante!_**

**_gracias de verdad por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi historia !_**

**_nos leemos luego!_**


	13. fiesta 2

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!**_

**_aquí_**_** les traigo el nuevo cap!**_

_**disculpen la tardanza**_

_**sin mas que decir**_

_**gracias por leer!**_

* * *

Kuroko limpiaba lo más rápido que podía. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y debía de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, después de todo era un día muy especial para el...

-ya he terminado con de limpiar la cocina Kuroko…- Kagami apareció sonriendo mientras limpiaba el sudor que empezaba a aparecer por su frente

-gracias por ayudar Kagami-kun…-sonrió muy contento el chico que solo terminaba de limpiar el espejo que estaba en su habitación…- puedes descansar, en un momento haré el almuerzo…- Kagami asintió sonriendo mientras emprendía camino a la sala en donde se encontraba Kise jugando con el pequeño Kazuki…

-¿te diviertes jugando con él?-preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio que solo sonreía mientras alzaba al pequeño en brazos….

-mucho…-sonrió feliz mientras miraba a su pareja- ¡Kazuki-chan es muy lindo!-el pequeño al escuchar su nombre rió suavemente… -¿Qué está haciendo Kurokochii?-preguntó algo curioso al más alto…-

-en un momento estará aquí…- respondió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina…- empezare a hacer el almuerzo…- Kise asintió mientras veía a su pareja alejándose…- entonces…¿Qué quieres hacer Kazuki?-el pequeño sonrió muy feliz mientras tocaba la nariz del rubio curioso…-eso se llama nariz…- el chico seguía observando curioso….

-¡oh!- el chico solo exclamó emocionado mientras observaba a otro punto en específico

-¿Qué sucede?-el rubio observó hacia donde el pequeño estaba mirando y se encontró con el peli azul sonriéndole….- estabas viendo a tu madre…- sonrió feliz mientras el pequeño solo se empezaba a mover inquieto tratando de acercarse a su madre….

-Ma…- susurró el pequeño haciendo sonreír a Kuroko y sorprendiendo a Kise…

-¡está tratando de hablar!-Kise estaba sorprendido mientras Kuroko solo sonreía feliz y tomaba al pequeño en brazos…

-ha estado intentándolo desde hace unas semanas…- el pequeño reía mientras Kuroko abrazaba a su pequeño suavemente…- Kazuki aprende muy rápido…-balanceaba al pequeño de un lado a otro

-es un niño muy inteligente…- Kuroko asintió sonriendo mientras miraba a su hijo…- ¿quieres comer Kazuki…?- camino a la cocina seguido de Kise encontrándose con Kagami haciendo el almuerzo…-Kagami-kun no debiste hacer el almuerzo…-el pequeño replico algo molesto…- no quiero causarte más molestias…- susurró algo apenado

-no es molestia…- el chico seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo- haz estado haciendo muchas cosas hoy y debes estar cansado… déjame al menos hacer esto…- Kise sonrió muy feliz al ver el comportamiento de su pareja… esa era una de las cosas que hacía a Kagami especial

-no puedo negarme…- Kuroko hizo una pequeña reverencia agradecido por tener un amigo tan especial como Kagami

-bien…- siguió con lo suyo mientras era observado por Kise y Kuroko…

-¿ya está todo listo para la fiesta?-Kise estaba curioso. Desde hace algunas semanas Kuroko había estado haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta del primer año del pequeño Kazuki. Como era el primer año del pequeño quería que la fiesta fuera realmente especial…

-solo faltan las invitaciones…- sonrió contento el oji azul sonriendo mientras el pequeño bebé sonreía al ver las expresiones de su madre…- te divertirás mucho en tu cumpleaños Kazuki…-el pequeño bajo del regazo de su madre lo más cuidadosamente posible para empezar a caminar lentamente en busca de algo…-¿Qué haces?-Kuroko estaba curioso a ver las acciones de su hijo…

-¡….!-el chico hizo pequeños sonidos y gestos que daban a entender que su madre debía de esperar en ese mismo lugar en donde se encontraba…

-¿Qué planeara?- susurró algo pensativo su madre mientras Kise y Kagami solo miraban divertidos la escena

El pequeño caminaba con un poco de dificultad pero con determinación, quería darle algo a a su madre que lo hiciera feliz…

Llegó hasta el pequeño jardín que tenían en la parte trasera de la casa y tomó una pequeña rosa azul que había en el lugar y camino de regreso a donde se encontraba su madre…

Kuroko a verlo de nuevo lo observó curioso….

-¿Qué estabas haciendo hijo?-pregunto Kuroko mientras el pequeño se acercaba y le mostraba la rosa azul a su madre-¿Qué es esto?-estaba sorprendido de que su hijo hubiera ido a buscar esa rosa….

-Mamá…- eso sorprendió a todos. Kazuki había tratado de hablar innumerables veces, pero esta era la primera vez que decía algo con tanta claridad…-toma…- sonrió feliz extendiendo su mano para que su madre pudiera tomar la tan hermosa flor…

-¿es para mí?-el pequeño asintió contento…- gracias…- la tomó suavemente y tomo a su hijo en brazos, que solo sonrió en respuesta…- muchas gracias Kazuki…- Kazuki rio suavemente, le encantaba estar junto a su madre. No podría cambiar eso por nada…

-ese chico si que es inteligente…- Kagami solo sonreía contento de ver la escena tan familiar. Le alegraba mucho saber que Kuroko podía sonreír como antes… Aomine ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…

-es cierto…- Kise también pensaba lo mismo que Kagami. Era realmente un alivio ver a Kuroko como antes… le daba las gracias a Kazuki por eso

-vamos a comer entonces…- Kagami ya había terminado de servir la comida…- todavía nos faltan terminar las invitaciones…- Kuroko solo sintió feliz mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hijo….

-gracias Daiki por dejarme este precioso regalo…- susurró bajito mientras sonreía …

.

.

-listo…- ya habían enviado todas las invitaciones a sus respectivos invitados. Estaban muy felices de poder haber hecho todo a tiempo…

-nos retiramos…- la pareja abrió la puerta y se despidieron de Kuroko y de Kazuki…- nos vemos mañana Kurokochii- el mencionado asintió sonriendo…

Al dejarlos solos, Kuroko solo se sentó junto a su pequeño que jugaba en el suelo con unas pequeñas figuras con formas geométricas…

-¿te estas divirtiendo?-preguntó sonriendo el oji azul mientras miraba a Kazuki que solo sonreía

-mamá…- el chico le había entregado un pequeño cubo

-¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó y el pequeño asintió feliz-este va aquí…- introdujo el cubo en un pequeño espacio sorprendiendo al pequeño…-¿ves?- Kazuki solo aplaudió en respuesta- inténtalo tú- le entregó otra figura al chico y este solo la observaba…- vamos- sonrió y el pequeño solo hizo lo que su madre- bien hecho- acarició la cabeza del pequeño Kazuki

Kuroko solo cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Se podría decir que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía en una verdadera paz.

Estar junto a su hijo y verlo sonreír era una de las cosas que más alegraba, tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo era una de sus cosas favoritas… y no dejaría de serlo

¿Cómo sería si Daiki estuviera con ellos en ese momento?

Se lo había imaginado muchas veces. Daiki jugando con el pequeño Kazuki mientras Kuroko solo los observaba silenciosamente, deleitándose de la maravillosa escena que tendría…

Luego seguramente Daiki tomaría su mano y lo invitaría a jugar con ellos, no sin antes haberlo besado primero…

-¿mamá?- Kazuki lo observó algo triste….

-¿Qué sucede?- se percató de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas… inconscientemente había derramado pequeñas lágrimas al recordar de nuevo a Daiki… algo que simplemente no podía evitar…-no te preocupes…- el chico solo tomó la mano de su madre esperando que se sintiera mejor…

-mamá…-Kuroko abrazó a su hijo suavemente para brindarle seguridad…

-estoy bien…- susurró bajito haciendo que el pequeño se relajara…- solo estaba pensando en tu padre….- Kazuki observó curioso a su madre al escuchar esas palabras…- pensar en tu padre me hace recordar muchas cosas- tomó a su pequeño en brazos y lo llevó hasta un pequeño altar que había en una esquina de la sala de estar

En ese pequeño lugar había una gran fotografía de Aomine sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. También había un balón de básquet a un lado con una pequeña rosa y una vela encendida…

-este es tu padre…- Kazuki observó la fotografía cuidadosamente y de nuevo dirigió la mirada hacia su madre que solo sonreía con nostalgia. No era la primera vez que veía la fotografía de su padre, pero era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en su madre…- él siempre nos ha protegido…- abrazó a su hijo quien solo correspondió el abrazo gustoso- y aunque no lo veas, el siempre estará contigo…- susurró sonriendo mientas acariciaba el rostro de su hijo…

-…- el chico asintió ante las palabras de su madre. Aunque no las entendía completamente, con solo ver su rostro sonriente sabía que todo estaría bien

-vamos a darte un baño…- alzó a su pequeño en brazos- y luego te contaré una historia de esas que tanto te gustan …- el pequeño solo sonrió feliz ….

.

.

"_-Tetsu…-abrió los ojos algo cansado por el sueño que tenía…_

_-¿Qué sucede Aomine-kun?-el oji azul solo lo miró con ojos algo cansados…._

_-sé que todavía te estas culpando por lo del embarazo….- Kuroko solo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido…- no me puedes engañar…- el más bajo solo suspiró…_

_\- ahora sé que no…- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Aomine...-pero siento que tengo la culpa porque mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra…-susurró bajito mientras cerraba los ojos…_

_-no tienes la culpa…- lo abrazó suavemente…- Takao dijo que no había nada malo en ti. Solo debemos esperar a que tu cuerpo asimile el cambio- sonrió dándole confianza a su pareja…- mañana seguramente Takao nos dará una buena noticia...- exclamó feliz…- no hay nada de qué preocuparse….- Kuroko solo asintió…- nuestro pequeño ya debe de estar aquí…- acarició el vientre de Kuroko haciendo que se sonrojara_

_-no hagas eso…- Aomine solo sonrió…_

_-sé que es uno de tus puntos sensibles…- Aomine solo seguía acariciando el vientre del pequeño- pero me gustaría imaginar que ya está ahí…- Kuroko seguía sonrojado- además, debes empezar a acostumbrarte ya que haré esto todos los días…- Kuroko lo observó algo molesto…_

_-es mi cuerpo….-replicó…_

_-pero es nuestro bebé- sonrió arrogantemente como siempre…._

_-por esta vez tu ganas…- Kuroko se dejó hacer por Aomine…._

_-es muy agradable hacer esto….- Aomine seguía acariciando mientras Kuroko solo sonreía suavemente…_

_-tienes razón…- Kuroko colocó su mano sobre la de Aomine desconcertándolo…- me alegra haber elegido este camino contigo Aomine-kun….- Aomine se sorprendió…_

_-eso debería de decirlo yo…- se acercó a los labios de Kuroko para besarlos suavemente…- estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado…-susurró…- y cuando este bebé este con nosotros esto se pondrá aún mejor…- Kuroko asintió de acuerdo con su pareja…_

_\- tienes razón….- Kuroko sonrió…- espero que nuestro bebé se parezca a ti…tu eres el más atractivo de los dos…-Aomine negó rápidamente…_

_-¡claro que no!- exclamó mientras observaba a Tetsu….-tu eres el más atractivo…. ¡debe de parecerse más a ti!- Kuroko rio suavemente…_

_-prefiero que tenga mi inteligencia…porque si hereda la tuya estará en problemas….-Kuroko observó como Aomine fingía una mirada de molestia _

_-oye eso fue cruel…- abrazó de nuevo a su pareja…- pero ya estoy acostumbrado…-Kuroko tembló al ver la mirada llena de malicia del moreno…_

_-¿Qué planeas Aomine-kun?- el mencionado solo sonrió en respuesta asustando más al pequeño_

_-vengarme…- besó sus labios con algo de brusquedad haciendo gemir a Kuroko…_

_-pervertido…._

_-así me amas Tetsu…- acarició de nuevo el vientre del peli azul- ya quiero tener a nuestro hijo tetsu…-la mirada de Aomine solo reflejaba emoción haciendo reír a Kuroko…_

_-lo tendremos. Solo debemos de tener paciencia…- solo debían esperar… solo un poco más… y lo que más anhelaban de cumpliría…._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su cama…¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Se levantó con cuidado y observó dormir a su pequeño junto a el tranquilamente haciéndolo sonreír…

Había tenido otro sueño…¿Por qué siempre estaba Daiki en sus sueños?

No lo comprendía… pero en verdad le agradaba tenerlos…

Era como un soporte, recordar a Daiki, hablar de el a su pequeño realmente lo animaba en los momentos que más lo necesitaba

No era porque siempre estuviera triste, era porque a veces se sentía tan solo, pero con solo el hecho de recordar las palabras de Daiki, de que siempre estaría con el, lo reconfortaban de sobremanera y lo animaban a seguir hacia adelante…

Se levantó de su cama y tomó al pequeño Kazuki en brazos para caminar hacia la sala de estar y sentarse a un lado de donde se encontraba la fotografía de su pareja…

-Buenos días Daiki-sonrió suavemente mientras observaba la fotografía…- hoy es el primer cumpleaños de nuestro hijo…- acarició el rostro de su pequeño Kazuki…- todos están muy emocionados y haremos una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo…- le gustaba hablar todos los días con esa fotografía, creía que de alguna manera Daiki lo estaba escuchando y le daba ánimos para comenzar el día…- ojala estuvieras aquí, seguramente harías una competencia con Kagami-kun para ver quien come más…-una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios- también estuvieras gritando que tu hijo ya tiene un año y de lo orgulloso que estas…-imaginarse a su pareja gritando se le hacía muy divertido…- está creciendo muy rápido…- abrazó suavemente a su pequeño que solo sonreía inconscientemente al sentir el calor de su madre- hasta hace poco me encontraba con Takao, que solo corría desesperado al no saber qué hacer cuando el bebé lloraba- su amigo pelinegro había vivido con el luego del que pequeño nació para estar seguro de que ambos estuvieran bien…

Takao era una persona muy cuidadosa y extremadamente sobreprotector. Al principio no dejaba que nadie se acercara al bebé ni a Kuroko, por lo débil que estaba este último. También era muy nervioso al no saber a veces que hacer con el bebé cuando lloraba, lo que le resultaba muy divertido…

Takao nunca lo dejo solo…. Y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería…

-mamá…- salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la pequeña mano sobre su rostro…- mamá…- sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeño…

-Buenos días Kazuki…- Kuroko solo sonreía… estaba tan feliz de tener a ese pequeño junto a el… el regalo de Daiki…-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y comemos algo?- el chico asintió feliz mientras Kuroko caminaba hacia el baño ….

Se tomaron su tiempo en el baño. Kuroko quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su pequeño.

Ver a su pequeño sonriendo y jugando con el agua era algo que lo alegraba de sobremanera y hacia que su corazón palpitara rápido

Después de todo, su pequeño era lo más importante que tenía en ese momento

Terminaron de bañarse y sentó al pequeño en su silla para el empezar a hacer el desayuno con mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba muy emocionado ya que era el primer cumpleaños de su pequeño y quería que todo fuera perfecto…

-hoy vendrán todos nuestros amigos Kazuki…- observó cómo su hijo solo reía entusiasmado- debemos de estar listos para cuando lleguen- seguía haciendo el desayuno lo más rápido que podía- después de comer descansaremos un poco y luego nos alistaremos para la fiesta…- sirvió la comida y se sentó junto a su pequeño para darle de comer- así que debemos apresurarnos…- sonrió suavemente mientras le daba de comer a su hijo….

Terminó el desayuno y cambió de ropa a su hijo para la fiesta. El también hizo lo mismo colocándose una camisa negra manga larga con unos pantalones de un color beige que hacían que se viera elegante

Sonrió para sí mismo a ver cómo era tan cuidadoso con su vestimenta… hace mucho tiempo que no se vestía de esa manera….

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que tocaban la puerta principal…

-han venido temprano- seguramente sería Takao. El pelinegro dijo que llegaría más temprano para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara….

Kazuki estaba frente a la puerta curioso de quien pudiera ser haciendo reír a su madre suavemente…

-eres tan curioso como tu padre hijo…- acarició la cabeza de su pequeño que solo cerraba los ojos ante el toque… definitivamente amaba el calor que le proporcionaba su madre…

-abe…- Kuroko asintió ante la orden de su pequeño y abrió la puerta….

-…- se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba esperando…

-hola Tetsuya…- la madre de Aomine, tan hermosa como siempre, le sonreía con la misma calidez de siempre mientras lo abrazaba suavemente…-¿Cómo has estado?...- el joven correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad…

-he estado bien…-respondió muy feliz el pequeño….

-los he extrañado a los dos…- se separó del oji azul para buscar a su nieto que sonreía al ver a su abuela….- ven aquí Kazuki…- el chico caminó rápidamente y su abuela lo tomó en brazos para besarlo suavemente…-¡haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi!- exclamó emocionada mientras jugaba con el niño…

-ha crecido bastante en solo tres semanas-Kuroko observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Sakura siempre los visitaba y su compañía en verdad era muy agradable…- pase por favor…- la mujer solo sonrió suavemente

-…- al ver que ella solo le sonreía hizo que Kuroko solo la observara curioso por su actitud…

sus ojos se desviaron a una figura que estaba bajando de un auto. Se sorprendió de inmediato al saber de quien se trataba y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Sakura que solo asintió muy contenta…

-esta vez no vine sola…- Kuroko estaba sin palabras. Realmente no pensaba que el Aomine-san viniera a su casa… estaba realmente sorprendido…-creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas con el Tetsuya…- Kuroko solo asintió levemente ante lo dicho por la mujer-estaran bien…- el pequeño Kazuki solo observaba curioso al hombre que estaba acercándose…

-mamá- el chico solo observó a su hijo algo curioso….

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- el chico solo observaba con mucho interés al hombre….

-Buenos Días…- Aomine-san hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano en forma de saludo mientras Kuroko solo respondía con una reverencia…-lamento que lleguemos tan temprano…espero no seamos una molestia…- el más bajo solo negó rápidamente

-todo lo contrario… son más que bienvenidos…- sonrió de una manera muy amable haciendo que el pecho del hombre doliera un poco….

¿Acaso no lo odiaba?...

-….- Sakura había bajado al pequeño Kazuki al suelo ya que este chico se removía realmente inquieto en sus brazos…

Se acercó al hombre y lo observo fijamente por unos segundos. El hombre solo miraba al pequeño un poco sorprendido… realmente no podía negarlo…era idéntico a Aomine… no había ninguna duda…

-mmm…- el pequeño sonrió y señalo al hombre…-¡papá!...- los tres se sorprendieron de sobremanera al escuchar lo dicho por el pequeño-mamá…¡papá!-Kuroko sintió como si su corazón fuera golpeado y tirado al vacío…-papá…

el hombre mayor solo se colocó a la altura del pequeño y sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza…- no soy tu padre Kazuki, soy tu abuelo…- el chico solo lo observaba curioso…

-¿abelo?- asintió suavemente mientras el chico solo sonreía suavemente…-abelo…- Kuroko solo tomó su pecho con fuerza… dolía tanto que no podía respirar…

-vamos a jugar un rato Kazuki…- Sakura cargó al pequeño en brazos para empezar a caminar hacia el cuarto del pequeño…-tómense su tiempo…- sonrió mientras seguía caminando dejando a los dos hombres solos al fin…

-…- solo observaba detenidamente al chico de cabellos azules, que tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar que vieran su mirada llena de dolor…

Le verdad le dolía el hecho de que Aomine se hubiera ido, y a pesar de siempre haberle demostrado que lo quería, el solo lo despreció y lo trato como una basura, y aun así, Kuroko lo seguía tratando de una manera muy amable, cosa que no merecía en lo más mínimo

De verdad que era un idiota….

-oye…- Kuroko solo alzo un poco la cabeza algo triste…- ¿estás bien?-preguntó algo preocupado por el chico que solo asintió lentamente…

-lo siento…- hizo una pequeña reverencia…-por mostrarle este tipo de comportamiento…

-…- se acercó al chico y tomó su mentón para que alzara la mirada…- estas llorando…- era cierto, lagrimas no paraban de bajar de sus mejillas…- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras ahora Kuroko…- acarició la cabeza de joven…- todavía eres un chico, no importa que tan maduro actúes…-Kuroko solo asintió mientras empezaba a temblar y el hombre solo lo abrazo suavemente para tratar de reconfortarlo….-saca todo lo que tengas dentro….-siguió abrazando al pequeño- lamento todo lo que hice Kuroko, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no merecías ser tratado de esa manera…- Kuroko solo negó suavemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y observaba al más alto…

-no hay nada que yo tenga que personar Aomine-san… nunca lo odie ni nada por el estilo…- eso fue un alivio para el hombre…-gracias por haber venido hoy aquí- el más bajo sonrió

-gracias…-se separó un poco de Kuroko…-de ahora en adelante estaremos para lo que sea que necesites… así que no dudes en pedirlo…-Kuroko asintió contento de que el hombre hubiera dicho eso y por fin lo hubiera aceptado….-haz cuidado muy bien a tu hijo…- oía a su esposa riendo con el más pequeño, se estaban divirtiendo….- te felicito…

-Kazuki es lo más importante para mí en este momento… - Kuroko sonrió suavemente…- es nuestro pequeño y lo más importante que tengo ahora…-el hombre asintió de acuerdo…- aunque lo que dijo hace un momento me tomó desprevenido…- Kuroko bajo levemente…-¿Cómo podre criarlo si no está el padre? Llegará el día en el que preguntara por eso… ¿podré darle una buena formación?¿ no se sentirá solo al no estar Daiki? ¿ Acaso podré manejar la situación?-el hombre solo lo observaba en silencio

-es la primera vez que te veo tan inseguro Tetsuya…- Sakura había aparecido sonriendo con el pequeño en brazos…- no es propio de ti estar así…- le tendió a su hijo y él lo tomo gustoso mientras lo abrazaba…- sabemos que lo educaras bien y cuidaras… no te preocupes…- Kuroko la observaba sorprendido

-además, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites…- el señor se veía decidido. Esta vez haría las cosas bien….

-Muchas gracias….- sonrió suavemente mientras abraza con más fuerza a su hijo- tus abuelos son personas muy amables Kazuki- el niño solo sonrió feliz…

.

.

.

Todos habían llegado a la fiesta y estaban muy emocionados mientras jugaban con el pequeño Kazuki que solo reia abiertamente…

-veo que estas bien Tetsuya…-Takao se había acercado al otro que solo asintió suavemente…-me he preocupado por nada…- rió suavemente mientras veía al de ojos azules…

-todo es gracias a ustedes…- Kuroko sonrió a su amigo- si ustedes no estuvieran para apoyarme no se lo que haría…- cerró los ojos pensativo…- admito que a veces me siento un poco solo por no tener a Daiki para apoyarme, pero con solo verlos a Kazuki y a ustedes recuerdo que ustedes siempre me apoyaran y estarán conmigo…-Takao asintió ante la respuesta de su amigo…

-has madurado bastante- Takao abrazó a Kuroko mientras suspiraba lleno de alivio de verlo tan firme…Kuroko ya había dado un paso hacia adelante y eso lo hacía feliz- ahora sé que estarás bien …- Kuroko asintió contento

-mamá…- se separó de Takao para mirar a su pequeño que se veía un tanto molesto…

-¿Qué sucede Kazuki?-era raro ver a su pequeño con esa expresión en su rostro…

-mamá… alzó sus pequeños brazos dándole a entender a Kuroko que quería que lo cargara…

-está bien…- lo tomo en brazos suavemente y el pequeño solo lo abrazó para luego mirar a Takao que se sorprendió…

-mío…- Takao solo estaba sorprendido de ver esa clase de gesto viniendo del pequeño que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada muy sonora…

-está bien está bien…no me acercaré a tu madre- seguía riendo mientras el pequeño seguía con carita seria….

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse Kazuki…- besó la frente de su pequeño- nunca me alejaré de ti…- lo abrazó más fuerte mientras el chico solo sonreía feliz…

-si…- todos miraban la escena realmente felices…

-vamos a cortar el pastel…- el niño sonrió feliz mientras todos asentían contentos…

Mientras todos cantaban la canción de cumpleaños, Kuroko solo observaba silenciosamente. Quería grabar este momento en lo más profundo de su memoria…

Verlos a todos ahí, amigos y familia, ver a los padres de Daiki cantando mientras estaban a un lado de su pequeño, ver a todos sus amigos sonriendo muy felices de poder estar ahí en ese momento, celebrando el primer año de vida del nuevo miembro de la familia…

-seguramente estás viendo esto Daiki…- observó la fotografía en donde estaba el moreno….- debes de estar feliz al igual que yo…-se acercó a su pequeño y tomo su mano suavemente…- gracias por todo esto Daiki...

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y darle oportunidad a mi fic!_**

**_el próximo capitulo sera el final_**

**_espero les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo_**

**_nos leemos en el siguiente!_**


	14. Felices al fin

**Buenas noches a todos **

**aqui con mucha alegría les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo**

**sin mas que decir**

**disfruten...**

* * *

_**"-Tetsu, despierta…- abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo al moreno sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente – ya es de mañana…- Kuroko colocó su mano sobre la de Aomine y sonrió suavemente-buenos días…-Aomine se acercó a los labios de Kuroko para besarlos suavemente….**_

_**-buenos días…- no tenía ganas de levantarse, quería quedarse a seguir observando el rostro de su pareja por más tiempo**_

_**-debes de levantarte…-Kuroko solo negó suavemente causándole curiosidad al moreno…- tú no eres de esos que duerme más de lo debido Tetsu…- acarició su mano suavemente…- ¿te sientes bien?.-asintió sonriendo suavemente…**_

_**-sí, es solo que….- observo los ojos de su pareja …- quisiera observarte un poco más…- Aomine se sorprendió ante ese comentario y se sonrojó levemente…-¿te molesta?-preguntó algo divertido al ver el rostro sonrojado del otro **_

_**-dices cosas muy vergonzosas….- cerró los ojos muy apenado…- pero puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras…-sonrió…**_

_**-tú también dices cosas muy vergonzosas…- Kuroko solo acariciaba el rostro del moreno…- soñé algo interesante anoche…- Aomine lo observo curioso…**_

_**-¿se puede saber que fue?- Aomine no lo resistió más y se recostó en la cama para abrazar al chico suavemente…**_

_**-estaba cargando a mi bebé…- Aomine se sorprendió…- y tú solo nos observabas sonriendo- Aomine estaba interesado…-luego te acercaste y nos abrazaste a ambos….- sonrió suavemente recordando el sueño , había sido tan real…- fue muy hermoso…- Aomine abrazó con mas fuerza a su pareja desconcertándolo-¿Qué sucede Aomine-kun?-el moreno solo besó su frente con cariño**_

_**-no es nada…- acarició su rostro…- solo espero que ese sueño se haga realidad muy pronto…-Kuroko asintió entusiasmado…**_

_**-si…- siguieron abrazados por unos minutos más sin decir una palabra, solo sintiendo el calor del otro**_

_**-a propósito…- Aomine le mostró una pequeña rosa azul a su pareja…- es para ti…- Kuroko lo observó algo confundido…ese tipo de gestos eran muy extraños viniendo de Aomine…**_

_**-…- la tomó y observó al moreno que solo sonreía…- es extraño que me des este tipo de cosas…- Aomine solo rio suavemente…**_

_**-es que esa rosa me recuerda mucho a ti, por eso en cuanto la vi no pude evitar tomarla…- explicó tranquilamente…**_

_**-¿te recuerda a mí?- Aomine asintió…**_

_**-es hermosa como tu…- Kuroko se sorprendió para luego sonrojarse de sobremanera…- te pusiste rojo…- Aomine rio mientras abrazaba a su pareja…-yo también puedo decir cosas vergonzosas cuando me lo propongo…- Kuroko respondió al abrazo tímidamente…**_

_**-tonto…- cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración del otro…- gracias…- Aomine se acercó a su rostro besó sus labios suavemente…**_

_**-lo se …- lo besó de nuevo…- ahora no quiero salir de la cama ….- Kuroko sonrió suavemente…**_

_**-entonces quedémonos aquí…- se abrazaron más fuerte disfrutando de la compañía del otro…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-mamá…- abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a la pequeña figura frente a el…-te quedaste dormido…- Kuroko se levantó nervioso al ver que ya era tarde…-es raro cuando mamá se queda dormido…- kazuki, el pequeño de ya 8 años sonreía a ver a su madre caminado nervioso por toda la habitación…

\- lo siento hijo…- Kuroko acarició la cabeza de su pequeño con suavidad…- estaré listo en un momento, espera en el sillón…- el pequeño asintió contento mientras corría hacia a la sala de estar dejando al mayor solo…

Kuroko rápidamente se duchó y cambió de ropa, ya era tarde y Kazuki debía de ir a la escuela…

Habían pasado tantos años, años de luchas, de sonrisas, de alegrías, de tristeza, de esfuerzo, de paciencia. Años de recuerdos que quedarían grabados en su memoria por mucho tiempo…

Kazuki había crecido estupendamente. Era un niño muy obediente y muy feliz. Era muy inteligente y muy curioso, además aprendía muy rápido, muy parecido a su madre….

Aunque a veces era muy temerario y juguetón, le encantaban los retos, como subirse a un árbol o tirarse al rio para intentar nadar, todo a su alrededor le parecía un reto nuevo que debía de tomar… justo como su padre…

Kuroko salió de la habitación al terminar de cambiarse y sonrió al ver a su pequeño jugando con un pequeño cubo de colores….

Amaba a ese pequeño con todo su corazón, hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder criarlo de la mejor manera posible…

-estoy listo Kazuki…- el pequeño de ojos azules sonrió al ver a su madre listo para salir…- vamos entonces…- tomó las cosas del pequeño y las suyas…

-está bien…- salieron de la casa y tomó la mano de su madre rápidamente…- fue muy divertido verte dormido…- el chico sonreía alegremente mientras caminaba feliz…

-mi hijo se burla de mi…- Kuroko sonrió derrotado mientras observaba a su hijo…- ¿Qué quieres hacer después de la escuela?- Kazuki sonrió suavemente…

-quiero estar contigo madre…- tomó con más fuerza la mano de su madre…

-está bien entonces…- Kuroko sonrió de acuerdo con la idea de su pequeño hijo…-pasaremos el resto de la tarde juntos…- ya habían llegado a la escuela del pequeño…-diviértete mucho hoy Kazuki…-acarició la cabeza de su hijo y luego la besó-te amo…- el chico sonrío…

-yo también te amo madre…- corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela mientras Kuroko solo lo observaba…- ¡nos vemos luego!- asintió y observó a su pequeño alejarse entre la multitud….

-¿ya han pasado ocho años cierto?-Kuroko volteó curioso al escuchar esa voz…- el tiempo pasa muy rápido…- Kuroko sonrió al ver de quien se trataba

-Takao-kun…-el pelinegro sonrió muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su amigo…- ha pasado tiempo…- el pelinegro se acercó a él para darle un cariñoso abrazo- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo del otro

-excelente…- Takao sonrió observando a su mejor amigo…- fue mágico, he visto una faceta de Shin-chan que nunca había visto que sinceramente no olvidaré…- Kuroko sonrió al ver el rostro risueño de Takao…- aunque tuvimos que volver antes porque cierta persona no contestaba el teléfono…- un leve golpe en su cabeza fue lo que Takao hizo para que Kuroko hiciera una pequeña reverencia como disculpa…

-lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir…- he estado muy ocupado con Kazuki estos meses y han pasado muchas cosas…- sonrió suavemente al ver la mirada preocupada de Takao

-¿Cómo ha estado Kazuki?-preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el trabajo de Kuroko

-bien…- sonrió para luego mirar al suelo algo pensativo…-aunque me he estado preocupando un poco….- Takao lo observó curioso… Kuroko le preocupaba de sobremanera ese hecho, ya que el pequeño no se lo comentaba a el…

-¿Qué sucede?-Takao se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión triste del más bajo

-bueno…- Kuroko solo miraba al suelo algo dudoso, no quería seguir molestando a Takao, ya lo había ayudado demasiado.

-puedes confiar en mi Tetsuya, te ayudare en lo que pueda – Takao no lo dejaría solo, eso lo sabía… pero…

-no quiero seguirte causando molestias Kazunari…- todo lo que escuchó fue un pequeño suspiro

-sabes que no me molestas…- tomó al pequeño por los hombros…-caminemos un poco mientras me cuentas…- Kuroko asintió algo más confiado mientras empezaban a caminar sin un destino fijo…

Sabía que podía confiar en Takao… su amigo lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera….

.

.

.

El pequeño Kazuki corría feliz por el jardín. Era la hora de descanso y el chico quería estirarse después de estar sentado por unas cuantas horas…

Sonreía al ver como las hojas caer de los árboles. Se acercaba el invierno, su estación favorita.

Pasar la mayoría de tiempo con su madre era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, jugando en la nieve, tomar una taza de chocolate junto a su madre o tratando de adornar el árbol de navidad

Suspiro profundamente. Solo tenía que tener paciencia y el invierno llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-¿Qué haces Kazuki?- el pequeño salió de sus pensamientos y observó a una pequeña niña de ojos y cabellos castaños que lo observaba curiosa pero feliz...

-solo veo los arboles…- la pequeña dirigió su mirada a los mismos y solo sonrió alegre…

-el invierno…¿cierto?- el chico asintió…

-¿no es genial el invierno?-preguntó a la chica que solo asintió feliz…

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del invierno?- preguntó ella curiosa…

-estar con mi madre…- definitivamente era lo que más le gustaba, no se cansaría de eso…

-Yuki otra vez esta con ese niño- voltearon la mirada y vieron a un grupo de niños – deberías de añejarte de el…- Kazuki bajo la mirada…

-no lo haré- la pequeña estaba enfadada…

-¿no has oído lo que dicen los adultos?- al ver que la pequeña solo negaba siguieron…- no tiene padre y solo lo cría su madre- los chicos miraron con odio al pequeño- dicen que su madre es una persona muy débil e inútil…- rieron fuertemente…- los adultos dicen que es una mala influencia…

-no te metas con mi madre…- Kazuki estaba molesto, no le importaba si lo molestaban a el , pero que dijeran esas cosas de su madre…

-es un inútil…y esa es la verdad…- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-basta…-corrió hacia uno de los niños y lo empujo con fuerza…

.

.

.

-le pido disculpas- se inclinó rápidamente mientras la maestra negaba suavemente

-no se preocupe…- ella solo sonrió mientras movía las manos nerviosamente…- solo fue una pequeña riña…- Kuroko solo mantenía la cabeza baja…-nadie salio herido…

-pero aun así pido disculpas…- la mujer solo sonrió en respuesta…

-ya has pedido disculpas a todos Kuroko-san…-tomó su hombro para que el chico alzara su rostro- no se preocupe…- el peli azul asintió – solo debes hablar con Kazuki-kun…- Kuroko sabía que el pequeño había empezado a actuar raro desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero por más que le preguntara el pequeño no le comentaba nada…-necesita todo tu apoyo…- Kuroko sonrió suavamente mientras asentia…

-lo se…- hizo una pequeña reverencia…- entonces me retiro. Nos vemos mañana…- la mujer asintió

\- nos vemos…- observó al peliazul retirarse y suspiró suavemente…- ojala pueda solucionarlo…- sonrió positiva….

Caminaban por las calles de la pequeña cuidad, el pequeño no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de la escuela, definitivamente tenía que descubrir que le pasaba al pequeño

-¿Qué quieres hacer para pasar la tarde Kazuki?-el pequeño solo tomo la mano de su madre sin decir nada…- Kazuki…- el niño lo observó algo triste…

-madre…- el pequeño tomo su mano con ms fuerza…-yo…- Kuroko se había colocado a su altura y lo abrazó suavemente haciendo que su hijo se sorprendiera…

-¿Qué sucedió Kazuki?- sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño… -puedes confiar en tu madre…- que su hijo no le contara lo que le pasaba ya era extraño…

-ellos se burlaban de ti madre…- Kuroko lo observó extrañado y observó a su hijo…- dijeron que eras un inútil y una mala influencia para los demás…- su madre suavizo la mirada suavemente mientras Kazuki solo miraba al suelo…

Ese tipo de comentarios eran de esperarse, después de todo el chico estaba en una de las mejores escuelas de la cuidad. El abuelo de Kazuki, Aomine-san había insistido en llevarlo a esa escuela para que el chico tuviera una buena educación. Los padres de esos niños que iban a esas escuelas solían hablar entre ellos mismos, así que no le sorprendía que su persona hubiera salido en una de las conversaciones…

-no debes de preocuparte por eso hijo…- Kuroko acarició la el rostro de su hijo suavemente…- esas personas siempre hacen eso…- el pequeño solo lo observaba…- no debes de hacerles caso a lo que dicen. Después de todo tu eres el que mejor me conoce…- el pequeño asintió sonriendo. Tenía razón, el conocía a su madre mejor que nadie…

-está bien madre…-abrazó de nuevo a su madre con fuerza, se sentía tan bien estando con el…- no dejare que me molesten más…- Kuroko asintió feliz de escuchar a su hijo…

-eso es…- empezaron a caminar de nuevo…-¿Qué te parece entonces si vamos a comer algo?-el pequeño asintió feliz mientras caminaban….

.

.

.

-¿estas listo para dormir hijo?-ya estaban en casa. Habían estado la mayoría de la tarde en la cuidad paseando despreocupadamente, el chico quería estar con su madre y Kuroko se sentía de la misma manera…

-si madre…- el chico se recostó junto a su madre. Kuroko lo cubrió con una manta y lo abrazó suavemente...-oye… madre…- Kuroko lo observó curioso…

-¿Qué sucede Kazuki?- su hijo se veía algo inquieto y eso le causo curiosidad...

-…- pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir… no es nada…- negó suavemente… era mejor no decir nada…- buenas noches madre…- coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su madre para no verlo a los ojos…

-…- Kuroko estaba un poco desconcertado…¿Qué quería decirle su hijo?-buenas noches Kazuki… te amo…-le preguntaría luego. Era mejor dormir ahora….

.

.

.

**_Estaba en la cocina preparando un almuerzo mientras Aomine estaba en el jardín…_**

**_Aomine había insistido en comprar flores para colocarlas en el jardín con la excusa de no tener el jardín tan vacío…_**

**_Sonrió suavemente, Aomine si que era un chico muy inquieto…_**

**_Terminó de cocinar para luego tomar un par de frutas y cortarlas, se las llevaría a Aomine para que pudiera comer algo, no había comido desde la mañana…._**

**_Fue a la parte trasera en donde estaba el jardín y se encontró con el moreno tratando de plantar unas pequeñas flores en la tierra. Estaba lleno de lodo por todos lados pero se veía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo…_**

**_-eres un desastre Aomine-kun…- salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Kuroko parado a un lado suyo viéndolo seriamente como siempre…_**

**_-Tetsu…- Aomine lo observó detenidamente. Tenía el delantal que usaba cada vez que cocinaba y debía de admitir que se veía adorable…_**

**_-ya es pasado el mediodía…- se sorprendió. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado ahí?_**

**_-ya veo…- miró el jardín, a pesar de haber estado la mayoría del dia ahí no había hecho mucho que se diga, pero es que quería que todo quedara perfecto… para que Tetsu se sintiera feliz…._**

**_-estas todo sucio Aomine-kun….- se colocó a un lado del moreno y dejo el plato con frutas a un lado para ver al moreno…- verdaderamente eres un inútil…-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Aomine con sumo cuidado…_**

**_-oye…-Aomine cerró los ojos dejándose limpiar tranquilamente por el mas bajo…-¿Qué te parece el trabajo que hice?- preguntó algo emocionado mientras abria los ojos y veía a su pareja…_**

**_-estas progresando, se ve muy lindo…- seguía limpiando el rostro del moreno…- le has puesto mucho empeño a esto…_**

**_-pero no es suficiente…- Kuroko lo observó algo desconcertado…- "muy lindo" definitivamente no es suficiente…- tomó suavemente la mano de Kuroko…- quiero que Tetsu diga " es muy hermoso" o " es perfecto"y sonría de esa manera tan hermosa …- sonrió suavemente al ver la expresión del otro…- y también que diga " mereces un premio por esto, hazme tuyo ahora…"-recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte del peliazul-¡oye!- replicó dolido…_**

**_-tenías que arruinarlo Aomine-Kun- Kuroko estaba ligeramente sonrojado por lo que había dicho su pareja…_**

**_-lo siento…- tomó de nuevo la mano de Kuroko para luego besarla suavemente…-eres tu después de todo…-sonrió suavemente y Kuroko solo se sonrojaba suavemente…_**

**_-…- no dijo nada, solo observaba a Aomine…-te ayudaré con el jardín …- Aomine se sorprendió un poco _**

**_-de ninguna manera, te ensuciaras…- Kuroko lo observó seriamente…_**

**_-existe algo llamado ducha Aomine-kun…- se arrodillo tomar las flores y observar al moreno…-no te preocupes, terminaremos aquí e iremos a comer algo…- Aomine asintió y empezó a ayudar a Tetsu…_**

**_Luego de una hora avanzaron un poco más en el jardín. Kuroko se encontraba jadeando algo cansado, hacía tiempo que no trabajaba de esa manera y de verdad estaba cansado…_**

**_Aomine suspiró cansado también y observó a su pareja atentamente para sonreír…_**

**_-Tetsu…-Kuroko lo observó y solo sintió los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos dejándolo sorprendido- estas sucio…- limpió su rostro suavemente para luego besarlo…-pero aun asi te ves hermoso…- volvió a besarlo… se sentía tan bien. No quería que dejara de hacerlo…_**

**_-Aomine-kun…-Kuroko sonrió luego del beso…-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- asintió atento a lo que diría el otro-¿Por qué rosas azules y blancas?-ante esa pregunta Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír…._**

**_-porque son hermosas como tu Tetsu… quiero que todo sea hermoso, y para lograr en eso me inspiro en ti…-eso hizo que se quedara sin aire… eso había sido…_**

**_-creo que te ganaste un premio…- Kuroko abrazo suavemente a Aomine…- no lo arruines por favor…- lo abrazó más fuerte siendo correspondido por el otro- me gusta estar contigo así_**

**_\- a mí también… beso su cabeza con ternura mientras se quedaba sentados en el césped, sin importar que alguien los viera…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Dai…- Kuroko susurraba suavemente mientras dormía de forma muy tranquila…

Kazuki observaba a su madre detenidamente. Desde hace un rato su madre había empezado a murmurar en sueños y lo que más pronunciaba era "Daiki" …. Su padre…

Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho…

Quizás su madre pensaba que lo estaba disimulando muy bien, pero él se había dado cuenta… su madre a veces suspiraba lleno de tristeza… y ya tenía una idea de cuál era la razón….

Bajo de la cama con cuidado y camino hacia la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba un retrato de su padre junto a unas flores blancas y azules.

-mi madre debo de amar a mi padre…- lo sabía. La manera en la que Kuroko sonreía cada vez que hablaba de el…-me hubiera gustado verlo…- tomó la foto cuidadosamente para acariciarla suavemente…-¿mi padre amaría de igual manera a mi madre?- preguntó al aire…

Cuando estaba un poco más pequeño le había preguntado a su madre muchas veces por que su padre no estaba con ellos como cualquier otro…

Y Kuroko solo sonreía de la manera más natural posible mientras lo abrazaba y le decía que su padre los había protegido de algo peligroso y por eso ahora está en un lugar en donde es feliz y nos espera pacientemente…

Había decidido no insistir más con el tema, ya que un día había visto a su madre llorando silenciosamente en su cuarto mientras susurraba el nombre de su padre…eso lo había impresionado y dolido mucho. No quería causarle más sufrimiento a su madre…

Pero debía de admitir que se sentía algo solo sin su padre… como le hubiera gustado hablar con el….

-¿Kazuki?- se sobresaltó un poco al oir a su madre…-ya te has levantado…- se acercó a donde se encontraba su hijo y acarició su cabeza suavemente…-¿no pudiste dormir?-el chico negó suavemente

-si lo hice madre…- Kazuki sonrió como siempre lo hacía mientras abrazaba a su madre suavemente- ¿Qué tal tu madre?- Kuroko asintió sonriendo

-claro, porque pude estar junto a ti hijo…- Kuroko tomo a su hijo de las manos para besarlas suavemente…-vamos a alistarnos para la escuela…- el pequeño sonrió feliz…

.

.

.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela del pequeño. Kazuki tomaba la mano de Kuroko con un poco de fuerza desconcertando al más alto pero teniendo una pequeña idea de que era lo que le sucedía a su hijo…

-todo estará bien Kazuki- el pequeño observó a su madre sorprendido. Definitivamente su madre era una persona muy increíble… simplemente no podía fingir…-no dejes que ellos te molesten, no debes de hacerles caso- sonrió para darle confianza a su hijo…- todo estará bien…- volvió a repetir y el pequeño esta vez asintió seguro de las palabras de su madre….

-está bien madre…- Kazuki estaba más animado que antes. No quería que su madre se preocupara por tonterías…-entonces me voy…-estaban en la escuela. Kuroko besó a su hijo…

-nos vemos luego hijo…- el pequeño asintió contento mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la escuela….

-adios madre…- observó a su pequeño entrar a la escuela- es hora de que me vaya también…- camino tranquilamente hacia su trabajo…

Esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien….

-cuidalo Aomine por favor…- susurro bajito mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento acariciase sus cabellos

.

.

.

-buenos días maestra…- el pequeño hizo una reverencia mientras la mujer solo acariciaba su cabeza suavemente…-lamento mi comportamiento de ayer…- ella solo sonrió mientras negaba suavemente

-no debes de preocuparte por eso Kazuki-kun…- Kazuki solo sonrio en respuesta – ahora siéntate, ya vamos a comenzar la clase….- el pequeño asintió y corrió rápidamente a sentarse en su puesto

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente , Kazuki prestaba atención como siempre tratando de no prestar atención a los otros niños que solo trataban de molestarlo

Debía de seguir el consejo de su madre, no prestarle atención y no dejar que sus comentarios lo molesten….

Pero al parecer esos chicos no iban a dejar que Kazuki los ignorara tan fácilmente….

-¿acaso no te sientes solo?-preguntó uno de los niños que solo reia al ver el rostro confundido del otro- sin un padre con el cual jugar…Kazuki solo bajo la cabeza algo pensativo…- debe de ser muy triste… pero no puedes hacer nada…eres diferente de nosotros…- Kazuki solo seguía con la cabeza baja… era cierto, no tenia padre con el cual jugar o hablar como los otros, nunca sabría que era lo que un padre era….

Se sentía incompleto si un padre…. Debía de admitirlo, no podía seguir escondiéndolo….

-pobre… no podemos hacer nada por ti…- Kazuki no pudo escuchar mas, no quería que esos niños lo vieran llorar…

Corrió y se escondió en uno de los salones de clase y lloró todo lo que pudo, ya no podía seguir aguantando….

Ojala su padre estuviera aquí…. Todo seria tan diferente….

-¿estas bien Kazuki-kun?- la maestra lo había visto deprimido la mayoría del dia. Seguramente los otros niños estaban molestándolo de nuevo. No se podía evitar, ella no podía estar todo el tiempo junto a el para defenderlo, y eso le molestaba, ese chico no tenia la culpa de nada…. Seguramente el pequeño debía de estar confundido en estos momentos….

-estoy bien…- fue lo que dijo con la mirada baja….

-¡Kazuki!- un niño se le acerco desafiante…- ¿tu padre te viene a buscar?...- preguntó para luego reírse…- cierto, no tienes uno…- la maestra se molesto ….

-oye….

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del señor Aomine….

-abuelo…- Kazuki estaba sorprendido de ver a su abuelo en ese lugar…

\- vine por ti Kazuki…- tomó al niño en brazos mientras besaba su frente…- parece que se han esparcido varios rumores sobre tu madre y tu…-todos lo que conocían al señor Aomine estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que ese hombre seria el abuelo del pequeño Kazuki…- debemos aclararlos lo mas rápido posible para que no hayan mas conflictos…- el hombre sonrió a su nieto que se encontraba sorprendido…- no quiero que vuelvan a hablar de mi hijo o de Tetsuya, ellos no han hecho nada malo para estar juzgándolos…- dijo amenazante a la gente alrededor que solo estaban sorprendidos y en silencio…- maestra…- la mujer lo observo nerviosa- gracias por cuidar a mi nieto este tiempo….- ella solo asintió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia….

-no es nada señor- ella sonrió mas aliviada….

-entonces me retiro…- se marcho con el pequeño en brazos dejando a toda la gente alrededor en silencio…

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente mientras Kazuki tenia su cabeza baja a causa de todo lo que había pasado….

-¿y mi madre?-preguntó el chico algo curioso…

-le dije que yo te buscaría hoy y que no se preocupara…- el hombre sonrió feliz- hace tiempo que no veía a mi nieto y me moria de ganas de verte Kazuki….- exclamo haciendo reir al pequeño….

-yo también quería verte abuelo…. Gracias….- el hombre solo asintió contento…-¿Cómo esta la abuela?-pregunto ya un poco mas relajado el chico

-esta esperándonos en casa Kazuki…- respondio el hombre mientras el pequeño asentia contento

Definitivamente estar un tiempo en casa de sus abuelos lo ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas….

Asi no preocuparía mas a su madre de una manera innecesaria ….

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la gran casa de la familia Aomine, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, esa casa siempre lo dejaba impresionado por lo grande que era

Su abuelo lo dejo en el suelo y camino para observar con mas detalle el gran lugar…

-siempre te emocionas cuando vienes…- el abuelo estaba divertido de ver a su nieto investigando cada rincón del lugar….

-es muy impresionante…- susurró….- aquí es donde vivía papá…- eso fue lo que dijo mientras seguía obervando emocionado y su abuelo sonreía suavemente…- mi padre debio de ser muy feliz aquí…- sintió que su abuelo acariciaba su cabeza suavemente…

-vamos a entrar…- el asintió contento y entraron juntos a la casa encontrándose con Sakura sonriente…-ya llegamos…- el chico corrió a los brazos de la mujer emocionado de volverla a ver…

-abuela…- susurró mientras su abuela lo abrazaba suavemente…-te extrañe mucho…- ella solo asintió de acuerdo con su hijo…

-yo también pequeño…- no habían tenido tiempo de ver a su nieto y eso la había deprimido, un poco. Pero su esposo se le había ocurrido buscarlo y eso la había alegrado de sobremanera…-vamos a comer, ya está todo listo…- Kazuki asintió contento….

Comieron tranquilamente hablando de cosas sin importancia, Kazuki estaba relajado, en ese lugar no había nadie que lo molestara, simplemente podía ser el en ese lugar, sus abuelos jamás lo juzgarían….

Terminaron de comer y el pequeño decidió observar cuidadosamente la casa de nuevo. Reviso cada rincón, cada cuarto con sumo cuidado hasta encontrar lo que anteriormente era el cuarto de su padre

Nunca había entrado ahí, simplemente porque tenía un poco de miedo de ver que encontraría ahí…

Observó el cuarto cuidadosamente, tenía carteles de baloncesto, su madre le había mencionado que su padre era un idiota adicto al baloncesto

Sonrió suavemente

Siguió investigando cuidadosamente, había ropa que seguramente había usado, libros que habría leído, y se desconcertó un poco al encontrar unas fotos en uno de los cajones del armario….

Las tomó y se sentó en la cama para poder observarlas mejor, había algunas en donde se veía jugando baloncesto, y otras en donde aparecia tomando una siesta tranquilamente haciéndolo reir suavemente…

-¿Kazuki?- la mujer se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí para luego suavizar la mirada….- con que aquí estabas…- sonrió divertida de ver a su nieto avergonzado…

-lo siento por entrar sin permiso…- ella solo negó suavemente mientras se sentaba sin cuidado…- estaba viendo estas fotos…- se las mostro a su abuela haciéndola reír suavemente…

-oh, esas fotos son algo viejas, me traen muchos recuerdos…- susurró pensativa mientras miraba a su nieto…- tu padre era un adicto al baloncesto, desde que tenia tu edad siempre le había interesado ese deporte, no había nadie que lo parara- dijo orgullosa su abuela mientras sonreía- luego, simlemente quería dejar de jugarlo…-susurró algo derrotada la mujer….

-¿dejar de jugarlo? ¿Por qué?- Kazuki se veía realmente interesado…

-no había nadie que lo pudiera vencer…- vieron al abuelo del muchacho en la puerta que había escuchado la historia…- sus enemigos se daban por vencidos antes de siquiera jugar contra el…

-¡no debían de darse por vencidos!- eso sorprendió a sus abuelos…- debían de dar todo de si para tratar de vencerlo…- podía entender un poco lo que sentía su padre….-¿debía de haber alguien que pudiera vencerlo cierto?- ellos rieron suavemente….

-te pareces mucho a tu madre…- su abuelo solo sonreía…- dijo exactamente las mismas palabras…-Kazuki se sorprendió al oir eso….- Tetsuya creía que algún dia vendría alguien que pudiera vencerlo- explicó el sonriendo….

-luego, un dia tu padre llego mas callado de lo usual…- dijo ella…- había perdido contra el equipo de tu madre. Un juego muy reñido pero que al final perdió porque tu madre dio todo de si…- Kazuki había escuchado esa historia de parte de su madre…

-mi madre es increíble…- susurró Kazuki sonriendo…

-es cierto, tu madre es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco….- Sakura sonrió….

-luego de eso…- el hombre busco en uno de los cajones del armario y sacó una fotografía para mostrársela al pequeño…- en ese tiempo, este era el objeto más importante de tu padre, nadie podía verlo o tocarlo…- se la mostró al pequeño y el solo se sorprendió. En la fotografía se veían a su madre y a su madre abrazándose por los hombros, su padre tenia una pelota de baloncesto en sus manos por lo que se sabia que estaban haciendo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la manera en la que los dos sonreían, pocas veces su madre había sonreído de esa manera…. – tu padre no quería admitirlo pero se enamoró de tu madre…- dijo el sonriendo…

-¿mi padre amaba a mi madre?- preguntó a sus abuelo algo temeroso…

-no tienes ni idea…- dijo ella sonriendo- amaba demasiado a tu madre Kazuki, hizo todo lo posible para que nosotros aceptáramos y para que Tetsuya fuera feliz…- eso hizo que Kazuki se relajara de sobremanera… su padre y su madre se amaban con la misma intensidad…. Eso era increíble…

-eso me alivia…- ellos sonrieron entendiendo al pequeño…- me hubiera gustado ver eso—ser feliz junto a sus dos padres…- quisiera ver a mi padre…- se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño empezar pequeñas lagrimas…

-Kazuki…- ellos tomaron sus manos cariñosamente mientras el pequeño negaba suavemente

\- en la escuela me molestan por no tener un padre, me creen inferior a ellos y por eso me molestan…- explicó el pequeño…- y he estado pensando que puede ser verdad-bajo la mirada sintiéndose triste...

-pues eso no es verdad…- dijo su abuelo tomando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos…-no eres inferior por no tener un padre, tu padre hizo mucho por ustedes dos…- explicó- hizo mucho or tu madre y por ti…- sonrió…

-puede que no este contigo pero ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta…- el chico miró curiosa a su abuela…- Tetsuya te ama, tanto por el como por tu padre…- se sorprendio….- luego de que tu padre se marchara, Tetsuya lucho mucho para tenerte y cuidarte de la mejor manera posible….- observó a su abuela sorprendido…¿ su madre habría hecho tanto por el?-a pesar de que paso por muchas cosas siempre sonreía…- explicó- ella te ama demasiado Kazuki, además, tu padre siempre esta con ustedes, y los ama a los dos aunque no lo veas….

-y aunque no lo veas, tu madre se asegura de que lo sientas…- su madre siempre se preocupaba por el, siempre sonreía a pesar de todo y se aseguraba de que fuera feliz, ahora lo entendía…

-gracias…- lloró… no por frustración ni nada eso, lloro por el alivio que sentía, no estaba solo, su padre siempre estaría junto a el, junto a su madre, asi que no debía de preocuparse….

.

.

.

-¡mamá!- corrió hacia los brazos de su madre muy emocionado mientras Kuroko solo lo recibia feliz…

-Kazuki…- lo abrazo suavemente mientras el pequeño se dejaba….-¿pasaron un rato agradable?- preguntó y el pequeño asintió….

-disfrutamos mucho con el…- Sakura sonrio…- ahora te toca el resto Kazuki…- el chico asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería su abuela….- adiós Tetsuya…- se despidió con una pequeña reverencia

-adiós abuelos…- Aomine-san solo sonrió de igual manera y se fue junto a su esposa….

-entremos…- se adentraron en la casa…

-llegamos padre…- el chico se había acercado a donde se encontraba el pequeño retrato de su padre haciendo que Kuroko lo observara curioso…

-¿sucedió algo allá?- pregunto y el pequeño solo sonrió…

-me di cuenta de muchas cosas…- se acercó a su madre que solo lo observaba curioso…- se que te hiciste mucho por mi madre… ella se sorprendió- y se que mi padre hizo mucho por nosotros también… y se los agradezco mucho…- Kuroko se sorprendió….- me sentía deprimido porque quería saber que era lo que se sentía tener un padre…- su madre bajo la mirada algo triste….

-Kazuki…

-ya no debes de preocuparte madre…- eso sorprendió de sobremanera a Kuroko….- se que tu te has estado encargando de que lo sienta…- sonrió feliz…- siento el amor de los dos a través de ti madre…- Kuroko estaba temblando… su hijo era realmente increíble….-por eso ya no necesito preocuparme… y tu tampoco deberías…- Kuroko abrazo a su hijo suavemente mientras empezaba a llorar….

-gracias hijo….- Kuroko al fin se sentía completamente en paz. Tenia miedo de que su pequeño se sintiera solo, pero ya no debia de preocuparse, su hijo era realmente increíble…- te amo- abrazó mas fuerte a su pequeño mientras seguía llorando y su hijo solo correspondia el abrazo de la misma manera…

Recordó las palabras de su abuela

" Tetsuya es muy frágil, por eso debes de ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas"

Ahora le tocaba a el ayudar a su madre…. No podía hacer todo solo… soportando tanta carga….

-yo también te amo madre…- susurró su hijo feliz…-mucho…- repetia mientras acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos la espalda de su madre para calmarlo….

Ahora podría decirse que la pequeña familia Aomine podría ser completamente feliz… ya no tenían precupaciones que los lastimaban…

Aomine debia de estar feliz….

.

.

.

-¡madre tenemos que irnos!- dijo su pequeño feliz mientras su madre asentia…-¡quiero jugar!- gritp emocionado con una pequeña pelota de baoncesto en sus manos….

-ya voy hijo…- su madre salió del cuarto con un bolso con todo lo necesario…- te gusta el baloncesto tanto como a tu padre…- rió suavemente recordando a su pareja….

-si…- sonrió, ya no aguantaba la ganas de jugar…-adios padre, vamos a jugar…- dijo el chico mientras salía al jardín y dejaba a Kuroko solo en la casa….

-nos vamos Daiki…- susurró acariciando suavamente las foto del moreno….- volveremos luego…- sonrió…- ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Kazuki y yo estaremos bien de ahora en adelante…- susurró feliz- te amo- dejo la fotografía en su sitio para luego salir junto a su pequeño que lo esperaba ansioso afuera….

Ahora todo estaría bien…. Estarían bien…. Ya no habría nada de que preocuparse

Aomine debia de estar en paz…. Sabia que su familia estaría bien de ahora en adelante….

* * *

**Este es el final de esta pequeña historia**

**gracias a todos en serio por haberla leído **

**me hace muy feliz haberla escrito **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**espero nos leamos muy pronto!**

**estaré por aquí de nuevo muy pronto con otro fic!**

**nos leemos!**


End file.
